Čtvrtý šampión
by Amren
Summary: Ohnivý pohár učinil při svém výběru několik chybných rozhodnutí a Harry Potter musí přijmout pomoc z nečekaných stran, aby přečkal všechny nástrahy svého čtvrtého ročníku a turnaje tří kouzelnických škol, které na něj čekají.
1. Chapter 1

Harry v klidu seděl vedle svých přátel u Nebelvírského stolu a hlavou mu v tento moment běhaly hlavně dvě myšlenky. Kdo se stane šampiónem Bradavic a jestli to bude Angelina a druhá, kdy už konečně zmizí jídlo ze stolů, aby se mohlo přistoupit k tak očekávanému losování. Všichni včetně něj jako kdyby měli tu moc, popoháněli svými zraky pana ředitele, aby už laskavě dojedl a začal vyhlašovat jména. Albus Brumbál ale možná jako svůj jistý osobitý druh humoru si schválně vychutnával každé sousto. Harry se tomu chtě nechtě musel usmát, jejich ředitel byl prostě takový.

„Nastal ten dlouho očekávaný moment, pohár bude potřebovat už jen tak minutu, než vypustí tři jména. Ty jejichž jména přečtu, prosím vstaňte a zamiřte vedle do místnosti a vyčkejte na nás."

Harry si všiml, že Lee Jordan a pár dalších u jeho stolu počítá do šedesáti. Možná proto, aby zjistili, jestli to bude přesně minuta nebo aby zahnali tu nedočkavost. Tak či tak to bylo nakažlivé, Harry začal v duchu počítat také.

„Padesát devět," pověděl Lee Jordan a další vteřinu už nestihl vyslovit, neboť první jiskra vystřelená z poháru je všechny oněměla. Pak přišlo to, na co všichni dychtivě čekali, plamenný jazyk, který upustil vysoko ve vzduchu první papírek a ředitel Brumbál ho chytil s jistou elegancí.

„Šampionem pro Kruval," začal číst, „je Viktor Krum," a Harry se přidal k potlesku, který zdaleka nedosahoval intenzity studentů Kruvalu a ani Rona, který k tomu pronesl, že to bylo přece jasné. Trvalo to jen možná minutu, než Krum došel do určené místnosti, protože mu musel ještě cestou pogratulovat jeho ředitel.

„Šampionem pro Krasnohůlky," vzal si Albus Brumbál do rukou další vystřelený lístek, „je Sebastian Bonaccord," a s tím se všechny oči upřeli na jednoho z chlapců z Krásnohůlek, on i Ron možná doufali, že to bude ta dívka, co je přišla požádat o nějakou tu francouzkou polívku, ale Ohnivý pohár asi věděl, co dělá. Nebo možná ne. Jediné slovo přehlušilo potlesk pro francouzského šampiona, a to slovo přišlo právě od té holky, nad kterou přemýšlel. Harry nevěděl z francouzštiny vůbec nic, tohle ale stoprocentně tušil, že znamená: „Cože?!"

Nikdo samozřejmě nevěnoval oné dívce pozornost, ani dalším dvěma, které si plakaly v náručí, že nebyly vybrány ony. Ne asi každý to bere stejně, pokrčil si nad tím Harry rameny. Pak i tento Sebastian odešel a nastalo ticho, které přerušovaly jen francouzské konverzace mezi studenty z Krásnohůlek.

Nyní přišel ten okamžik, na který Harry – a nejen on samozřejmě – čekal, pokusil se ukázat Angelině, že jí drží obě pěsti, ale ta hypnotizovala třetí ohnivý jazyk a papírek na něm.

„Šampionem pro Bradavice je Cedric Diggory," a s tím se ozval nejmohutnější potlesk, dupot a jiné zvuky či pazvuky. Bradavice měly tady jasnou přesilu studentů, a tedy i decibelů, které dokázaly vyvolat. Mrzimor propukl v radost, jako kdyby to Cedric už rovnou vyhrál. Ne že by se ale až tak divil, Mrzimor nebyl poslední dobou tou kolejí, která byla známá nějakými úspěchy, takže tohle pro ně měnilo mnohé. Harry se ale podíval na Rona, který dělal gesto, že si strká prsty do krku, aby vynutil zvracení, tomu se Harry upřímně zasmál. Pak i Cedric za chvilku zmizel a všichni začali opět poslouchat, co má ještě ředitel Brumbál na srdci.

„Naše šampiony máme vylosované, takže doufám, že nejen moji studenti, ale i vy všichni ostatní budete plně podporovat své favority a spolustudenty, protože to je to, o čem tato soutěž je, o podpoře a zdravé konkuren-," pak se ale Albus Brumbál zastavil a s mírným děsem v očích a s ohromným překvapením sledoval čtvrtý papírek, který Ohnivý pohár vypustil. Brumbál musel být chytač v minulém životě, protože i v naprostém šoku jej zachytil a Harry si představil, že to všechno musel být jen čistý reflex. Pak se ale Harrymu na mysli objevilo něco jiného, že nejhorší slova na tomto světě zní stejně jako jeho jméno. Protože co Albus Brumbál po chvilce ticha přečetl, znělo strašně podezřele jako „Harry Potter".

 _***_

Harry seděl opřený o zeď kousek od Velké síně a přemýšlel, jestli se mu to zdálo, zkoušel se i štípnout, ale kromě bolesti se nic nezměnilo. Celá poslední půl hodina se prostě a jednoduše stala. Jeho jméno bylo vylosováno pohárem navíc, a aniž by se přihlásil. Celá škola si myslela, že je lhář, podvodník nebo z pohledu Mrzimoru „ten-co-jim-ukradl-slávu". Aspoň, že Albus Brumbál mu věřil a s ním i profesorka McGonagallová. To bylo ale jediné pozitivní na tom, že musel jít jak na porážku do místnosti, která měla být jen pro šampiony a tam poslouchat hádku všech přítomných, že se určitě přihlásil sám, že je to nefér, že ostatní školy odjedou nebo chtějí dalšího šampiona, a nakonec i Moodyho větu, která přibila poslední hřebík do jeho obrazné rakve. „Ten, co pana Pottera přihlásil, to jistě udělal, aby ho ohrozil na životě." Bezva… co je lepšího než být za zrádce a lháře než být obojí, a ještě k tomu jako bonus být ve smrtelném nebezpečí? Moody byl znám jako paranoidní šílenec, ale opravdu byl tak daleko od pravdy? Chyběly mu tři roky zkušeností, které možná v důchodovém věku neznamenají nic, ale tady a teď? Tady a teď to byly tři roky, které budou sakra znát. Jediné, v čem se jim mohl rovnat bylo tak maximálně v letu na koštěti, ale i tam by ho Krum sestřelil jak toho chytače z Irska na mistrovství světa. Harry bohužel věděl o jednom člověku, který by měl sakra radost, že se jeho jméno objevilo a tím byl samozřejmě Voldemort a když si vzpomněl na matný sen z prázdnin… bavil se tam on s Červíčkem, opravdu to nějak společně nastražili?

Další myšlenky ale vyrušily kroky a Harry tedy rychle vstal, očekával, že to bude pan ředitel nebo paní profesorka a už si v hlavě připravoval výmluvu, kterou řekne, proč se tu zdržel, ale nepřišel ani ředitel a nepřišla ani profesorka.

„Harry Potter, že?" pověděla před ním dívka a on poznal tu samou. Tu, co chtěla před chvílí tu polívku.

„Ty jsi ta, co se posměšně smála, když vás náš ředitel přivítal u nás na škole, že?" ani Harry pomalu nevěděl, kde se tahle drzejší odpověď v něm vzala. I když nad tím více zapřemýšlel, vždy když byl frustrovaný z něčeho, tahle jeho sarkastická a drzá stránka se magicky objevila.

„To není něco, čím jsem chtěla být známá," zaměřila na něj pohled a pověděla ne úplně slušnou angličtinou. Ale hej, on neuměl francouzsky ani slovo pomalu a tahle umí anglicky natolik, že jí solidně rozuměl, tak kdo je větší žabař. „Mé jméno je Fleur Delacourová."

„Těší mě," řekl Harry, ale ruku mu nenabídla, takže i tu svou nechal na jejím místě.

„Gratulace jsou nejspíše na místě že?" nadhodila, „čtvrtý šampion, co může být lepšího?"

„Promiň, ale jestli jsi mě přišla obviňovat nebo se mi vysmívat či mě zatracovat, že jsem zastínil toho Sebastiana, nemám na to dneska náladu," a s těmito slovy a lehkým odfrknutím zamířil kolem ní pryč, její ruka – a ironický smích – jej ale zastavila.

„Zastínit Bonaccorda?" zvedla hlas, ale bylo poznat, že jej nezvedla na něj. „Nenávidím toho tupce," a s těmito slovy měla Harryho plnou pozornost. Tohle si chtěl poslechnout. „To on mi sebral místo! Já měla být šampionkou!" pověděla namyšleně.

„No… pohár si to očividně nemyslel… ale z toho si nic nedělej, ten pohár byl nejspíše na drogách, když jeho jediný úkol bylo vybrat tři jména," dodal s důrazem na tři.

„Pohár neměl mít na výběr," zasyčela potichu, „říkám ti to jenom proto, že něco od tebe budu potřebovat, ale já měla být jediná, kdo tam hodí své jméno."

„A co ten váš zástup studentů? Viděl jsem, jak je tam házíte všichni," a tím myslel samozřejmě papírky se svým jménem.

„Divadlo," odmávla ho, „nebo si myslíš, že Viktor Krum byl vybrán náhodně? Opravdu?" spustila rychle, takže Harryho překladač v hlavě, si docela mákl, aby pochytil vše, co mu chtěla říct. „Viktor Krum je hvězda famfrpálu, kolik hodin si myslíš, že věnuje učení a akademickým schopnostem? Kolik hodin asi týdně tráví procvičováním kouzel no? Jak dlouho pilně studuje magické tvory a runy? Viktor Krum školu dodělá jenom proto, že jeho ředitel mu určitě ulehčí vše, jen aby byl lepší ve famfrpálu. Nevím, jakou mají spolu dohodu, ale určitě byl jediný, kdo tam měl své jméno a teď kromě hvězdného hráče," to znělo opravdu hodně pohrdavě podle Harryho, „tu máme i šampiona v jednom, sponzorské dary potečou proudem a Viktor a ředitel Karkarov si budou žít jako v pohádce."

Harry přemýšlel nad jedním, buď mluví pravdu nebo právě zasoutěžila s Pošukem Moodym o první místo nejparanoidnějšího člověka na této škole.

„Uznám, že to zní logicky, ale co to má dělat s tebou a Sebatianem?"

„Naše paní ředitelka mi slíbila," dodala s důrazem, „že to budu já, kdo bude vylosován. Jsem nejlepší," tohle slovo mělo ještě větší důraz a Harry přemýšlel, jak by tahle samochvála a povýšenectví znělo od někoho, kdo nevypadá jak modelka z titulní strany časopisu. „Připravovala jsem se na to a místo toho tu čest dostane on? Zazobanec s konexemi a předkem Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků?"

„Musím říct, že mi dělá radost, že někdo na této škole nenávidí někoho více než jak budu nenáviděn já tenhle rok," řekl a Fleur do něj zabodla jen další pohled, který říkal mnohé. „Dobrá, shrňme si to, měla jsi být šampionka ty, ale stejně jako v případě Kruvalu to dostal někdo slavný z nějakého důvodu, který stále nechápu. Proč jsi to přišla říct mně? Nechci znít jako nevděčník," řekl rychle radši, její pohledy možná opravdu mohly vraždit, kdo ví. „Jsem rád za náhodné znalosti stejně jako každý druhý, ale v té soutěži nemám co dělat a jak mi bylo potvrzeno, neexistuje šance se z toho vyvléknout, nemohu ti tedy pomoc dostat to místo, co jsi tak chtěla… a jestli mohu být upřímný, radši budu soupeřit se zbohatlíkem," použil její slovo, „než s někým, kdo něco dokáže, možná po tvém proslovu si dokonce začnu i více věřit."

Fleur na něj chvíli koukala, nejspíše nepřemýšlela ani nad tím, co právě řekl, ale spíše jestli má couvnout z toho, co chce udělat. „Nemůžeš mi pomoci stát se šampionem, ale můžeš udělat druhou nejlepší věc v této situaci."

„A to je?" protáhl netrpělivě.

„Vyhrát," řekla jednoduše.

„Aha," dostal ze sebe překvapeně, „jo," dodal dál, „ehm, Fleur vynasnažím se tedy… udělat ti radost vítězstvím."

Fleur se ale zasmála a poprvé ji viděl v jiném světle než jako nafoukanou dívku. „Tak jsem to přímo nemyslela," usmála se na něj, „nabízím ti mou pomoc, abys tohoto cíle dosáhl."

Harry se cítil hrdě, že hned nezačal souhlasit, už od svých příbuzných věděl, že když vám někdo nečekaný nabídne něco dobrého, má to své velké ale. „Co z toho budeš mít ty? Nebo jinak, co bys za něco takového chtěla?"

„To je správná otázka," mrkla na něj, „nejprve začneme tím, co ti nabízím ne? Budu tvá osobní učitelka a asistentka, v případě nouze budu také ta, co bude řešit tisk a tvé dobré jméno, protože tvoje dobré jméno bude mou vizitkou."

„Stále nechápu."

„Tak stručně ano? Udělám z tebe pravého šampiona, učiním tě vítězem a zajistím, že budou k tobě všichni vzhlížet a na konci toho turnaje budeš miláčkem davu a co já budu mít za to? Všude budeš tvrdit, že jsem to byla já, kdo ti pomohl a kdo tě přivedl na výslunní," usmála se na něj.

„Nabízíš mi pomoc za mou slávu?" ujistil se Harry pro jistotu.

„Ve zkratce ano," pokrčila rameny, „moje škola vybrala svého šampiona a já si vybrala svého. Madame Maxime musela tušit, že se nevzdám a když nemohu udělat díru do světa způsobem, jakým jsem si vysnila, když jsem o této soutěži poprvé uslyšela, tak najdu jiný a možná lepší."

„Neříkám, že jsem tak neznámý, lidi čučí na mou jizvu pořád, ale myslím si, že mou slávu přeceňuješ."

Fleur si dala v prsty v obrazné uvozovky a spustila: „'Nejmladší šampion, který byl vybrán proti své vůli a který neměl mít nejmenší šanci, porazil nejznámějšího chytače novodobé historie, potomka Největšího hlavouna a vlastního rivala,' také vidíš ty novinové články? A tam samozřejmě bude napsáno, že to zvládl jen díky vytrvalému tréninku jakési Fleur Delacourové. ‚Dívka, co dokázala za rok naučit tři roky vědomostí a mnohem více. Zázračná učitelka a dívka, která šla proti své škole, aby bojovala za pravdu a proti nepravosti tohoto světa.' Všechno jsou to samozřejmě jen bláboly, nic to ale nemění na tom, že nám to bude každý zobat z ruky a až si udělám své závěrečné zkoušky, nebudu mít o práci nouzi... a samozřejmě mi dáš půlku výhry, abych si mohla nastartovat svou kariéru."

Harry se jen zasmál. „Oceňuji, jak jsi dodala tu část s penězi až nakonec. Teď ale vážně, nemám náladu na žádné další kouzelnické smlouvy, ta jedna, kterou někdo podepsal za mě a ‚kouzelně' platí mi stačila. Chceš po mně polovinu výhry a slova chvály za to, že ze mě uděláš ve čtvrtém ročníku někoho, kdo porazí sedmáky?"

„Mimo jiné," pověděla vyhýbavě.

„Mimo jiné?" zopakoval po ní.

„Přejděme ten most až budeme u něj," odmávla jeho starosti.

„Nech mi několik dní na přemýšlení," řekl to první rozumné, co ho napadlo.

„Jinak bych to ani nechtěla," ušklíbla se na něj, „budu se těšit na tvou odpověď. Ráda jsem tě poznala, Harry Pottere," a s těmito slovy se otočila na patách a zamířila pryč.

Harry tam ještě chvíli zůstal stát. Musel uznat, že jméno z jejích úst znělo lépe, než jak jej řekl Albus Brumbál. Možná že byla šance, aby se z toho dostal celý. Nejhorší bylo to, že musel dát Moudrému klobouku zapravdu, kdyby neměl ambice jako mají zmijozelští, tak by nepřemýšlel tak důsledně nad nabídkou Fleur.

 _***_

Nedělní dopoledne nebylo o mnoho lepší. Jasně včerejší oslava jeho vybrání v Nebelvíru – i když mu samozřejmě nikdo nevěřil, že tam lístek nehodil on sám – byla zajímavá, ale bylo to stejné jako být slavný, jako že se o vás ‚zabije' mocný černokněžník, když jste batole… počkat, to byl také on. Každopádně, jediný kdo mu bezmezně věřil, byla Hermiona a byla to také ona, která mu přinesla jídlo, aby nemusel na snídani, protože oba tušili, že jestli včera převládal šok nad jeho zvolením, dneska by to bylo pohrdání a hněv.

Nejhorší ale možná nebylo ani to, že mu nevěřil Ron, ale že na něj byla naštvaná jeho vlastní sova. „No tak, Hedviko, jsi sice krásná… ta nejkrásnější samozřejmě... ale sněhově bílá sova není zrovna nenápadná a ten komu posíláme dopis," tím někdo byl samozřejmě Sirius, kterému psal, protože se nechal ukecat Hermionou, „si přeje být nenápadný."

Kdyby sova mohla ukázat prostředníček, tak teď by ukázala dva. „Snažil bych se tě utěšit, že tě pošlu někam jinam, ale nemám nikoho jiného, komu bych napsal, takže pokud se nechceš proletět sto metrů k Hagridovi, tak pro tebe bohužel nic nemám."

Hedvika se ale jen zvedla a uraženě odletěla, než to ale udělala, trošku ho škrábla. Nebylo to více, protože jí řekl, že nejkrásnější, aspoň to tak odtušil.

„Je tu ještě něco, co bych ti měl říct," otočil se Harry radši na Hermionu, když odeslal Siriusovi dopis o tom, že byl vybrán a kdo další byl vybrán a že neví, co to znamená a jestli se mu pokouší někdo ublížit či co.

„Ano?" zeptala se.

„Včera za mnou byla Fleur… to je jedna studentka z Krásnohůlek a nabídla mi, že mi pomůže stát se vítězem tohoto turnaje."

„Tomu nemůžeš věřit, Harry, všichni stojí při sobě, spíše tě bude chtít oklamat a zavézt tvoji pozornost někam jinam, abys dopadl ještě hůře."

„To mě také napadlo," uznal, „ale… zněla přesvědčivě… ta její nenávist k tomu Sebastianovi, stejně jako já bych nemohl fingovat, že Malfoye mám rád, tak ona nemůže fingovat, že má ráda jejich šampiona."

„A co po tobě za tuto ‚pomoc' chce?" naznačila v uvozovkách.

„No… půlku výhry," po tomhle si Hermiona odfrkla, „a abych jí dělal reklamu ve zkratce."

„Reklamu?" nechápala.

„Víš jak ‚bez zlaté Fleur, nejlepší z nejlepší, nejúžasnější z nejúžasnějších, božské Fleur, bych si ani nezavázal tkaničky před pár měsíci, ale dneska? Je ze mě další Merlin, jenom kvůli ní… a když zavoláte do třiceti minut, kromě Fleur obdržíte ještě jednu Fleur zdarma a podstavce, kam je umístit.'"

Hermiona nedokázala udržet klidnou tvář a začala se lehce smát a jemně ho štouchla prstem do ramena. „To není k smíchu, Harry, co když má špatné úmysly."

„Tak odejdu? Není to tak, že s ní budu podepisovat nějakou smlouvu, když mě opravdu naučí to, co umí a pomůže mi vyhrát, tak ať si půlku výhry vezme a jestli mi dá znalosti, které mě zachrání, tak klidně řeknu těm, co budou poslouchat, že mě učila ona."

„Jsi rozhodnutý tedy, chápu to dobře?"

„Nevím," povzdechl si, „ale mám na výběr? Je mi jasné, že přišla až moc příhodně v pravý čas, je na to ale nějaký přísloví, že slabost přitahuje supy nebo tak něco," odmávl to, „a jestli je opravdu tak namyšlená, jak vypadá a docela tomu věřím, že taková je, tak prostě si mě našla v době, kdy tu pomoc opravdu potřebuji. A že si vezme půlku výhry? Neplánoval jsem vyhrát, takže místo nuly, budu mít pět set galeonů, můžeš si nějaké vzít na tu tvou snahu o nápravu skřítků, když mi slíbíš, že mi budeš dál pomáhat a po dobu soutěže mi nebudeš s tím lézt na nervy."

„Práva škřítků nejsou žádná maličkost-," začala ale když viděla, že na ní Harry s úsměvem vyplazuje jazyk, vrátila mu to také.

„Že já se s tebou bavím," zahrála uraženou.

„Upřímně, jsi jediná," dodal vážně.

„A božská Fleur," přidala a protočila oči.

„Jo to je vlastně pravda, že po mě ty holky jdou viď?" a s tím si Harry zasloužil jen další ránu do ramene. Její výraz ale stál za to a následně dlouhou minutu se nedokázali oba přestat smát.

 _***_

„Pottere, koukej se, co tu máme," ukázal Malfoy na svou placku na hábitu, kde bylo napsáno: „Potter je hnusák," a s tím se on i patolízal jedna a patolízal dva zasmáli.

„Fíha, Malfoyi, to jsi zvládl napsat sám, nebo ‚se o tom musel dozvědět tvůj táta' a ten ti to pak vyhláskoval?"

„Máme jich dost, jednu může také dostat tady tvoje mudlovská šmejdka," překvapivě nereagoval Malfoy a řekl něco dalšího urážlivého, a to bylo na Harryho moc, jak si včera říkal, že jeho frustrace podněcuje sarkastické poznámky? Také podněcovala hněv, a tak si vytáhl hůlku a zamířil ji na Malfoye. Ten udělal samozřejmě to samé. Z ničeho nic ale na něj přestal Malfoy mířit, a to možná dokonce i se slinou u pusy. Draco a i všichni ostatní chlapci se prostě dívali někam za něj. Harry se tedy také podíval za sebe, nerad by vyslal kouzlo a za sebou spatřil někoho z profesorů. Tam ale jenom stála Fleur a lehce na něj mrkla, když si všimla jeho pohledu. V tom se otevřely dveře a Harry jen tak tak schoval hůlku, než vyšel Snape. Muselo se tomu prevítovi dostat zajímavého pohledu, slintající kluci, slintající Malfoy s nataženou hůlkou a Harry který v tom okamžiku zahrál divadlo nejublíženějšího z nejublíženějších.

„Pane Malfoyi, můžete mi vysvětlit, co děláte s hůlkou zamířenou tady na Pottera?"

„Co?" vzpamatoval se Malfoy. „To on na mě vytáhl hůlku, pane profesore!" ale když se podíval na Harryho, tak ten jenom stál s výrazem děsu a nechápání, všichni ale kromě Snape věděli, že to Harry jen hraje.

„Pan Potter má neviditelnou hůlku, to mi chcete říct, pane Malfoyi?" zaznělo od Snapea sarkasticky, „schovejte tu svou okamžitě a vy všichni běžte do třídy, nemám náladu na vaše hry."

„Ehm," odkašlala si Fleur. „Mám vyzvednout pana Harryho Pottera, koná se převažování hůlek."

„Pan Potter," řekl Snape nepříjemně, „má dvouhodinovku lektvarů," a s tím to považoval za vyřešené.

„Pan Ollivander nevypadal, že ho zajímá, co má pan Potter za hodinu," usmála se Fleur, ale nebyl to pravý úsměv.

„Tak běžte!" poslal ho Snape víceméně do háje ve slušném podání, „příští hodinu mi ukážete, že umíte všechno, jistě vám vaši fanoušci řeknou, co jsme dneska brali," dokončil ironicky a s tím zmizel do třídy a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

„Profesionální přístup ke studentům tu máte," nadhodila Fleur a ukázala mu, ať ji následuje.

„Snape má rád jen svou kolej, a tak nějak trpí všechny, co se nejmenují Longbottom a Potter," pokrčil nad tím rameny Harry. Snape byl prevít. Tečka.

„Platila bych s nadšením ohromné peníze za vzdělání od někoho, kdo se ke mně chová jak on," nyní byl její sarkazmus ještě očividnější.

„Když to řekneš takhle," pokrčil rameny, na tohle neměl protiargument. „A co to převažování hůlek? To tě někdo poslal?"

Fleur se na něj podívala jak na malé dítě. „Říkala jsem, že se o tebe postarám, a i když si s mou nabídkou zatím nesouhlasil, tak to neznamená že si nezjistím potřebné informace. Převažování hůlek opravdu začne tak za hodinu a půl, ale proč tě nevytáhnout z hodiny dřív?" mrkla na něj. „Aspoň máme hodinu a půl, abych s tebou probrala to nejdůležitější o této události. Říkejme tomu zkušební lhůta, dneska ti budu dělat osobního asistenta, jak jsem slíbila a pak mi řekneš svou odpověď?"

„Dobrá," to znělo pro Harryho moc dobře, měl v plánu stejně ji na to kývnout, takhle aspoň minimálně bude vědět, do čeho jde.

„Výborně," usmála se – a tentokrát mile a ne falešně. „Tady máš soupravu na čištění hůlek," vytáhla si ze své tašky, co měla u sebe, „pořádně si ji vylešti a vyčisti."

Harry nevěděl proč přesně, ale udělal, jak mu bylo nakázáno.

„Podařilo se mi zjistit, že focení a dokumentaci z této události povede jakási Rita Holoubková, její reputace je hrozná," pověděla Fleur bez jakéhokoliv protahování, „v žádném případě nepřistoupíš na žádný soukromý rozhovor s ní. Za tu chvíli jsem toho moc o ní nezjistila, ale pár úsměvu na určité studenty a dostalo se mi pár jejích článků a ona není ta, která by nám dvěma," dodala důrazně na to, že jsou v tom společně, „zlepšila reputaci."

„Rozumím, vyčistit hůlku, žádný rozhovor s Holoubkovou."

Fleur jen souhlasně kývla. „Trochu ti pomůžu vypadat lépe, budeš mít fotky určitě na přední straně… jak jsem říkala ‚nejmladší šampion Harry Potter' a jelikož jsme v Anglii, myslím, že ostatní šampioni budou rádi, že se dostanou tak na čtvrtou stránku."

„Ono jde vypadat na fotkách dobře?" pověděl ironicky Harry.

„S tvými vlasy? Silně pochybuji, ale můžeme to zahrát na nějaký ležérní styl. Hlavně si proboha nestoupej vedle madame Maxime, vypadal bys jak trpaslík. Zkus místo toho tam postavit Sebastiana, nenápadně samozřejmě, bude vypadat jak idiot on."

„Nechceš tam jít rovnou se mnou?" povzdychl si Harry.

„Myslela jsem, že se nikdy nezeptáš," mrkla na něj a Harry pochopil, že právě padl do pasti… anebo se chytl záchranného kruhu? Někdy tyto dvě věci nedokázal rozlišit.

 _***_

Harry začal vidět na tomto převažování jednu velkou výhodu, když dovnitř vstoupil s Fleur, aby podle ní přišel ‚tak akorát pozdě', dostalo se mu zajímavých pohledů. Ten nejkrásnější přišel ale od Sebastiana, šampiona Krasnohůlek, který tam byl se svou ředitelkou. Jeho výraz, i když se jej rychle snažil urovnat, byl v malý moment ten, jako kdyby snědl kilo citrónů a Harry přemýšlel, že si nechá u sebe Fleur jenom proto, aby vídával dál takovéto reakce. Jedno ale věděl jasně, Fleur nenáviděla Sebastiana, minimálně za to, že ji sebral místo a ani její ředitelka jí tu neviděla ráda.

„Slečno Delacourová, co vás sem přivádí?" zeptal se ředitel Brumbál s úsměvem. Harry mu dal v mysli bezvýznamný plus, že ví i jména pro něj nedůležitých lidí, jak to zvládal, ale stále netušil.

„Jsem tu jako podpora tady Harrymu," usmála se.

„Opravdu?" ředitelova otázka směřovala přímo na Harryho.

„Ano, pane," pověděl přesvědčivě.

„V tom případě buďte vítána," roztáhl lehce ruce, jak bylo jeho zvykem u slavnostních večeří a obědů.

„Není to proti pravidlům?" zeptal se Sebastian.

„Nic takového, chlapče… nic takového, pravidla zakazují pomoc od učitelů a ředitelů," vzal si slovo Pytloun, „pomoc od přátel je jenom vítána a mezinárodní spolupráce? To byl náš hlavní cíl," prohlásil hrdě a nadšeně, „dobrá práce, synu," došel Pytloun až k Harrymu a poplácal ho po rameni s šibalským úšklebkem.

Fleur se na Harryho podívala a lehce se zasmála. On tedy moc nevěděl, čemu měla potřebu se zasmát.

„Než začneme, mohu mít i já pár otázek?" ozvala se Rita Holoubková a přiblížila se až koketně k Pytlounovi. „Je přece jenom nejmladší šampion, musíme tomuto turnaji dát nějakou šťávu."

„Jestli Harry souhlasí…"

„Já-," bylo vše, co stihl Harry vyslovit, než jej Rita chtěla s úsměvem odtáhnout pryč. V cestě jí ale stála Fleur a Harry mohl tak pozorovat nejabsurdnější souboj ve svém životě… souboj ve falešných úsměvech.

„Jistě dokážete Harrymu položit otázky tady," řekla Fleur a nadhodila falešný úsměv číslo jedna.

„Já bych radši preferovala soukromí," nyní přišla obrana falešným úsměvem z druhé strany.

„Musím trvat na tom, abyste své otázky položila tady, co kdyby na ně chtěl odpovědět někdo z přítomných?" zahrála Fleur, stále se ale falešně usmívala. „Taková profesionálka jako vy musí zvládat jistě rozhovor i v rušnější místnosti."

„Poslyšte, slečno," další falešný úsměv, „nevím, kdo si myslíte, že jste, ale nejste Harry Potter, on je totiž ten, se kterým bych chtěla vézt rozhovor."

„Ale však můžete, Harry se jich nemůže dočkat, že Harry?"

Harry nadhodil svůj profesionální úsměv alá ‚jistě strýčku Vernone, sen mého života je ti připravovat každé ráno slaninu s vajíčky' a kývl.

„Je tu nějaký problém?" přišel za nimi ředitel Brumbál, „přejete si napsat další smysluplný článek jako ten o mě? Jeho nechutnost krásně podtrhovalo moje oslovení… jak to jen bylo? Morous, co patří do starého železa? Chvíli jsem přemýšlel, že si to dám k oficiálním titulům, ale už tak jich mám mnoho."

Harry nedokázal zadržet údiv. Setřel teď jeho ředitel Ritu Holoubkovou?

„Měla jsem k tomu své důvody," pověděla bez mrknutí oka.

„Samozřejmě. Věřím, že vše bylo podloženo mnoha skutečnostmi, výzkumem a dlouhým brainstormingem… a i když bych debatou na toto téma rád strávil dlouhé hodiny, musím požádat, aby se tady Harry připojil k ostatním šampionům."

Harry poznal záchranné lano, když ho vidí, a tak napodobil falešný Brumbálův úklon a zamířil k židlím, kde seděli oni zmiňovaní ostatní šampioni. Brumbál tedy představil pana Ollivandera a postupně k němu zamířili všichni. Harry jako čtvrtý šampion šel nečekaně čtvrtý.

„Moje hůlka," protočil si Harryho hůlku mezi prsty, „a ve výborné kondici, jako kdyby se o ní někdo před pár hodinami bravurně postaral," usmál se na něj Ollivander.

„Starám se o ní takhle pravidelně, hůlka si přece vybírá svého majitele, že ano," dokázal Harry říct bez toho, aniž by se zasmál. Kdyby mu Fleur nepodala onu čistící sadu, našli by na jeho hůlce hotovou civilizaci mikroorganismů a některé by možná už zakládali i první civilizace.

„Zlatá pravda," mrkl na něj Ollivander, vyčaroval z jeho hůlky nějaké kouzlo a zase mu ji zpátky podal.

„A nyní fotky," řekl Pytloun nadšeně, „musíme zvěčnit tuto událost na dlouhou dobu dopředu."

Fotograf je několik minut upravoval, protože každý vypadal divně vedle madame Maxime, takže ona nakonec seděla a ostatní stáli. Harry se postavil a za ním byl ředitel Brumbál a vedle něj Cedric. Harry ale sledoval něco jiného než fotografa. Vedle stojanu na fotoaparát stála Fleur a hrála si s vlasy, takže všichni ostatní šampioni na ní koukali jak na nějakou bohyni. Harry pochopil, že dělá to samé, co spustila na Rona tenkrát ve Velké síni a na Malfoy a jeho bandu před pár hodinami. Harry věděl jedno, i když se neuměl usmát do foťáku, určitě nevypadal tak zoufale jako banda náruživých puberťáků.

„Můžete se více usmát?" zkoušel to fotograf, když ho ale nikdo moc neposlouchal a viděl nejspíše pohledy ředitelů a zbytku poroty, který říkal, ať si pohne, udělal pár fotek a pak si vyžádal i samostatné. Ty ale nedopadli o moc lépe, Viktor, Sebastian a Cedric vypadali zasněně… Viktor jenom trochu, asi byl otupělý vůči vílám nebo mu to prostě jen Fleur nedávala tak sežrat. A tak když přišel Harry s nejistým úsměvem a byl ochoten si stoupnout tak, jak si pan fotograf přál a udělat správné pózy na jeho přání, vytušil že bude mít nejlepší fotky.

Fleur Delacour byla jednoduše stoprocentní Zmijozel a Harry poprvé v životě uznal, že mu toto přirovnání vůbec nevadí.

 _***_

„Takže?" zeptala se Fleur, když ho doprovázela na další hodinu, co měl v dnešním rozvrhu.

„Jestli bude každý den takovýto," usmál se jenom nad vzpomínkou, „budu jenom rád."

„Byla to sranda ne?" pousmála se, „ale vše nebude jen legrace," dodala vážně.

Harry se na ní jenom podíval jak na idiota. „Mluvíš s člověkem, kterého někdo přihlásil do nejnebezpečnější soutěže, co tahle škola nabízí," pak se ale na chvilku zarazil. „Věříš mi vůbec, že jsem se nepřihlásil sám?" zeptal se.

„Záleží na tom?"

„Mě ano," kývl hlavou, „chápu, že mi nepomáháš z dobrého srdce, ale je rozdíl, jestli mi pomáháš a věříš mi nebo mi pomáháš, a přitom mi nevěříš."

Fleur se zastavila v pohybu, povzdychla si a následně pevně – ale ne bolestivě – chytla jeho hlavu do svých dlaní a podívala se mu do očí. „Přihlásil ses sám nebo jsi nějak zařídil to, abys byl vybrán?"

„Cože?" nechápal, ale držela jeho hlavu pevně, takže nemohl ani hlavou pořádně zatřást, aby dostal ze sebe takový divný pocit. „Ne! Říkal jsem to kolikrát."

„V tom případě ti věřím," a s těmito slovy zamířila dál, jako by se nic nestalo.

„Co to bylo? Nějaká technika kradení informací z mozku?"

Fleur se jenom zasmála. „Ne to byla má vílí síla, i ty jsi na ní citlivý, ať si myslíš možná opak. Chlapy omámení mou silou dělají všelijaké hlouposti, takže kdyby ses přihlásil, tvůj obličej nebo slova by tě prozradili. Ty jsi to ale neudělal," pokrčila rameny nad tím, že jí to vlastně bylo úplně jedno, ale teď má svoji odpověď. „Což mi připomíná, že při každém našem tréninku budu schválně vypouštět tuto ‚energii' abys časem získal na ni úplnou imunitu. Je docela obtížné, omámit všechny kolem a tebe nechat v pořádku," naznačila obě situace, tu s Malfoyem, tak tu při focení. „Máme alespoň oba štěstí, že jsi psychicky odolnější než ostatní."

Teď aspoň Harry chápal, proč se i on nechoval jak retard, přece jenom na tom mistrovství nevypadal jako někdo, kdo je imunní. Ale dosáhl také toho, co chtěl, další člověk mu věřil. Jen škoda, že to nebyl někdo, kdo by u toho projevil trošku větší nadšení. „A tahle tvoje schopnost," zaměřil se na něco jiného, „je to vůbec legální používat?"

„Je vůbec legální nutit čtrnáctiletého studenta účastnit se soutěže pro sedmnáctileté a starší?" vrátila mu to jinou otázkou. „Nikdy jsem netvrdila, že ti pomůžu bez porušení různých morálních kodexů. Tenhle turnaj je legendární tím, že v něm každý nějak podvádí, aby dosáhl vítězství, s tím jsem sem také jela, že budu podvádět na maximum. Teď to vše využiji proto, abys vyhrál ty, ale přitom vypadal jako svatý čaroděj."

„Nebude to vše ale padat nakonec na mou hlavu? Přece jenom mi pomáháš."

„A kde máš něco takového podepsané?" podívala se na něj s úšklebkem, „tenhle turnaj má mnoho chyb a my využijeme všech, které najdeme. Chudáci šampioni za čtyři roky po nás, všechny mezery v pravidlech budou už zalepeny," měla na tváři dál ten úšklebek, který říkal mnoho o tom, jaká je a nebylo to moc pozitivní z jeho pohledu.

„Můžu mít ještě jednu otázku?" zeptal se po chvilce na něco jiného, předchozí debata byla odpovězena tichem, který pro ni zanechal. „Kdyby nevylosoval Ohnivý pohár mě, pomáhala bys takhle Cedrikovi?"

„Ptáš se mě na to, jestli mi jde více o pomstu mé škole nebo o to, co mi přinese tvá sláva?" otázala se, ale na chvilku se nad jeho otázkou zamyslela. „Ne, myslím, že bych Cedrikovi svou pomocnou ruku nepodala a ani nikomu jinému. Možná tomu teď nevěříš, ale osud tomu chtěl, abychom se mi dva spojili. Ocenila bych, kdybych se já stala šampionkou a ty mi zlepšoval reputaci ze strany poradce, ale jak už jsem řekla, člověk někdy musí vzít to druhé nejlepší."

„Nevadilo by mi, kdyby to bylo obráceně."

„Říkáš teď," usmála se na něj konečně, „na konci školního roku až budeš vítěz, bys nikdy neměnil."

A Harry ať už chtěl nebo ne, tak si vzpomněl na to denní snění, které měl, když se dozvěděl o tomto turnaji a kde si představoval, jak mu všichni jako vítězi gratulují.

„Přesně o tom mluvím," odfrkla si pobaveně nejspíše jeho výrazu, který nyní měl. „Tady se rozloučíme, uvidíme se zítra na večeři a tam se domluvíme, jak budeme postupovat," a s těmito slovy a krátkým rozloučením jej nechala stát před učebnou, kde za chvilku mu měla začít hodina. Určitě toho měl na mysli dost, ale myšlenka jeho jako vítěze, jej vůbec nechtěla opustit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, jak si slíbili, se sešel s Fleur po večeři a společně zamířili na jakousi procházku kolem jezera. Mohli si určitě najít nějakou nevyužívanou místnost, učebnu nebo něco, ale jelikož Fleur už nenosila to oblečení Krásnohůlek, které využili pro oslnění u příjezdu, tak se klidně mohli projít. Jejich ‚slavnostní' oblečení bylo tak na nějaký tropický ostrov, a ne na velkou část Evropy v tomto období.

„Sehnal jsem dalšího člověka, co mi bude pomáhat," řekl jakoby nic Harry.

„Tu holku, co je po tvém boku neustále?" nadhodila Fleur, „tu jsem brala jako samozřejmost."

„Jí ne," zakýval hlavou, „tedy ano, ona mi pomůže, ale teď jsem měl na mysli někoho jiného."

„Není to někdo z učitelů že ne?" otočila se na něj vážně, „musíš mi slíbit, že nikdy nevyužiješ jakékoliv pomoci od nikoho z učitelů nebo ředitelů."

„Neříkala jsi, že podvádění v tomto turnaji je očekávané?" nadzvedl obočí, ne že by on měl v plánu nějak extra podvádět.

„Správně," mrkla na něj, „jednou udělá někdo ze šampionů tuto chybu a my budeme ti, kteří ji využijí. Je dost pravidel, co se týče Ohnivého poháru a této soutěže, nejvyšší je samozřejmě ta, že se musíš zúčastnit, jakmile se přihlásíš, ale jedna z těch dalších nejdůležitějších je, že nesmíš přijmout nebo požádat o pomoc někdo z učitelů."

„To nám řekli ihned po losování."

„Přesně, takže se nikdo nemůže vymluvit, že o tom nevěděl. Je ale i tak stoprocentní, že Madame Maxime pomůže Sebastianovi a stejně tak pravděpodobné, že si Krum nechá pomoc od jejich ředitele a jakmile tak udělají," tleskala rukama, „klec spadla a máme je."

„Dobře, nenechám si pomoci od nikoho… ne že bych očekával něčí pomoc."

„Věř mi, že moje pomoc bude dostačující," usmála se na něj a Harry musel jenom zakroutit hlavou, Snape často říkal, že jeho táta byl namyšlený a jestli byl namyšlený takto, divil se, že si jej jeho máma vůbec vzala. „Ale zamluvila jsem to, že ti chce někdo pomoci, někdo ze studentů? Čím větší ročník, tím lepe."

„Ne, je to rodinný známý," prozradil jen takto.

„To by nemělo pravidla porušit, pokud to není upír, jiný nebezpečný humanoid, kriminálník nebo někdo, kdo je lékouzelníky uznán jako duševně nemocný."

„No…" podrbal se Harry na hlavě.

Fleur nedokázala zastavit překvapení, které se objevilo na její tváři. „V tom případě to prozatím nechci ani vědět," povzdychla se, „pochybuji, že by ty pravidla někdo až tak kontroloval, aby tě s tímhle konfrontoval."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny, ani nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby mu zakázala přijmout pomoc od Siriuse, naštěstí se to nestalo.

„Jinak něco tady pro tebe mám," vytáhla jakýsi sešit ze své tašky, kterou měla znovu u sebe. „Včera jsem jí začarovala kouzlem, které tě můžu také časem naučit, ale je až tak někde úplně na konci seznamu, co tě chci naučit, takže si nedělej naděje. Každopádně," otevřela onen prázdný sešit, „cokoliv tam napíšeš, se objeví v podobném, co mám já… samozřejmě to platí i obráceně, budeš jej nosit na každou hodinu a budeš s ním spát pod polštářem, má na sobě vibrační kouzlo, takže tě vzbudí, kdyby se stalo něco urgentního."

„Sakra užitečné," vzal si onen sešit jako kdyby to byl nějaký legendární předmět ze zabitého bosse. „Proč se to neprodává po milionech?" nechápal.

„V době letaxu a krbů to není tak potřebné," odvětila, „a navíc nevím, jestli to platí na dlouhé vzdálenosti, pod různými bariérami a tak. Každopádně my dva se domluvíme stoprocentně. Do budoucna mám v plánu to vymyslet i nějak, abys měl mé zprávy neustále při sobě, ale jediné, co mě napadlo bylo jakési tetování a na to bych v životě nepřistoupila – ani kvůli tobě."

„Ani já nestojím o tom, aby někdo tvrdil, že je to moje osobní Znamení smrti."

„Dobrá připomínka," oklepala se lehce. „Teď něco pozitivnějšího, zítra budeš v novinách."

„To je pozitivní?" podivil se.

„Pokud nebudeš popisován jako nestabilní chlapeček, co brečí neustále nad tím, že byl vybrán, tak to bude v pohodě."

„Proč mi něco říká, že tohle přesně tam bude?"

„I to by byla legrace," ušklíbla se pobaveně, „bych napsala Ritě Holoubkové, že jí děkuji za hezký článek a že to je naposledy, co se s tebou bavila."

„Fíha, teď dokonce i já doufám, že budu popsán jako šílenec," dodal a nedokázal zakrýt pobavený úsměv.

„Však by měla pravdu, který čtrnáctiletý mladík se žene do takovéto soutěže?" mrkla na něj a pokračovala dál. Bod pro ni, to musel uznat, proč se vždy dostane do situace, kde by neměl co dělat?

***

 _Drazí čtenáři, vím, že toužíte nepříčetně o informacích o turnaji Tří kouzelnických škol a já jako vždy jsem vás nenechala na holičkách a sehnala to nejdůležitější, co nás všechny zajímalo. Tím samozřejmě bylo to, jak se daří našemu Harry Potterovi, který se pro překvapení všech ocitl v této soutěži také. Všichni předpokládáme, že to zpackal ředitel Albus Brumbál (jeho poslední chyby si můžete přečíst na straně 9), který všechny ujišťoval o tom, že nikdo mladší sedmnácti let se k Ohnivému poháru ani nedostane (o Poháru více na straně 11). Harry Potter – nejmladší šampion – ale nevypadal jako ten, který si z tohoto dělá velkou hlavu. Znamená to, že se přihlásil sám? Toto samozřejmě pro vás zjistím, stejně jako se pokusím pro vás zajistit rozhovor. Co vám ale mohu nabídnout, je informace o jeho milostném životě. Jeho spolužák z Nebelvíru nám prozradil, že jeho srdce ukradla jeho kamarádka Hermiona Grangerová, ale osobně jsem spatřila něco jiného. Ano drazí čtenáři, Harry má plné práce ne s jednou přítelkyní, ale s dvěma! Fleur Delacourová, studentka Krásnohůlek mu dělala společnost i na Převažování hůlek (o této události více na straně 5). Co to vše znamená?_

Harry v tento moment přestal číst a podíval se na Fleur. „A já si myslel, že najít si přítelkyni bude v budoucnu složitější a hele, už mám dvě."

„Gratuluji," odvětila mu a lehce si odfrkla, „naštěstí to dopadlo dobře, nic, co by uškodilo tvé pověsti, když člověk nepočítá tvé preference v polygamii."

„Ještě štěstí, že se mnou Ron už nekamarádí, možná bych se dočetl, že zakládám harém obou pohlaví."

„Teď vážně," pověděla, „mě je upřímně jedno, co tam o mě píšou, čím blíže náš vztah popíšou, tím pro všechny bude jednodušší přijmout, že jsem neustále u tebe."

„Tobě vážně nevadí, že si teď budou všichni myslet, že jsi moje přítelkyně? Ne tady ve škole samozřejmě…"

„Jsem víla, věř mi, že drby o mých vztazích, ať už skutečných nebo ne, mě nerozhodí. Radši řeš tu Hermionu, nemusí to brát tak sportovně, jestliže se snaží o nějakého kluka a tvoje sláva jí bude bránit."

Harry kývl, hned s tím dojde za Hermionu, která už to nejspíše stihla přečíst a teď se jí dostává blbých řečí a pohledů.

„Ale jestli chceš zlepšit náladu, doporučuji přeskočit zbytek článku a přečíst si poslední řádku," ušklíbla se Fleur.

 _Dalšími šampiony jsou jakýsi Viktor Cum a Sebastian Bon-a-kord._

„Viktor Cum?" zasmál se nahlas. „Opravdu?"

„Jo angličtina je pestrý jazyk. Sebastian také nebyl moc rád, že jeho jméno znělo jako kdyby byl šavle. Buďme upřímní, pořád je lepší být šavle než tamto."

„A o Cedrikovi nic," dodal, když se přestal smát.

„Kdo je Cedrik?" podívala se na něj hraně vážně. A Harry jen zakroutil hlavou. Bylo i docela vtipné, že místo článku o turnaji, to byl článek o něm. Není to vůbec jednoduché být Harrym Potterem.

***

„Opravdu si myslíš, že první úkol bude porazit něco z klasifikace XXXX?" zeptal se, když dotáhli ke stolu solidní množství knih o různých zvířatech a monstrech.

„Tři X jsou málo," odtušila Fleur, „ne tedy pro tebe, začátek čtvrtého ročníku je tak akorát na tři X, ale určitě kvůli tobě neupravili úkoly. Spíše se bojím, že nasadí nějakou potvoru z pět X."

Harry tedy čapl knihu o pět X potvorách, jak je nazvala Fleur a podíval se na obsah. „Akromantule," přečetl první jméno na seznamu, „ta půjde, pokud to budou ty od nás. Aragog mě zná, a i když mě chtěl jednou sežrat, věřím, že v rámci úkolu mě ze staré známosti nesežere," řekl Harry a věřil tomu, co říká. Smrt v tomto turnaji má být nešťastnou náhodou, nejsou tu od toho, aby se s případnou bestií zabíjeli, to pochopil už dříve a bylo mu to potvrzeno, když si Fleur sehnala z nějakého knihkupectví knihu o tomto turnaji z dávné minulosti. Takže dávalo smysl, že jestli potká akromantuli, bude mít výhodu před těmi, co ji ani neviděli a nejsou kamarádi Hagrida. „Bazilišek," přečetl další zvíře na seznamu, „to bude horší, ale který blázen by přinesl do školy druhého baziliška po tom fiasku? Každopádně pokud to bude nějaký malý a který není vychován pro Salazara Zmijozela, měl by mě poslechnout… nebo to řeší rána mečem…" pokračoval, ale teď už na něj Fleur koukala divně.

„Prosím?"

„Sranda, nikdo sem nedonese baziliška, který zabíjí pohledem, to by byla blbá soutěž. ‚A teď nastupuje Viktor Krum… a padá mrtvý k zemi, 0 bodů… ááá, Sebastian… umřel… 0 bodů. Cedric vychází… výborně nekoukl se na něj, ááá chyba zahlédl ho v odrazu louže a je paralyzován. Hmm rozhodčí se rozhodli, že si zaslouží čtyři mínus za snahu, bohužel si bude muset počkat půl roku na odvar z mandragory, takže vítězem je Harry Potter, protože jediný je schopen pokračovat. Fanfáry teď!'" začal potichu Harry imitovat bouchající ohňostroj a vítězné trubky.

„Už ti někdo řekl, že tvůj smysl pro humor je zvláštní?"

„Hermiona pravidelně," zamyslel se, „příbuzní ho nenáviděli pochopitelně, ti ale nenávidí vše, takže nevím, jestli se počítají-."

„Můžeme se vrátit radši k tomu předchozímu? Kolik pět X příšer si to vlastně potkal?" koukala na něj stále divně.

„Hm," zadíval se znovu do obsahu, „pět," řekl nakonec.

„A to jsi naživu?"

„Ne všechny mě chtěli zabít ale," odmávl její starost.

„Ach tak, byli jste někde na exkurzi-," oddychla si trochu.

„Zabít mě chtěli jenom čtyři," uzavřel, „a ten vlkodlak ale za to ani nemohl, víš, jak to mají. Takže tři a půl bych řekl."

„A dost," zavřela knížku naštvaně, „zvedni zadek a půjdeme někam do soukromí a ty mi hezky povíš dopodrobna, proti čemu všemu jsi bojoval."

Harry si jen hraně povzdechl. „Dojdu pro Hermionu tedy, bůh ví, že si pamatuje více detailů než já, snad ale nebude mít stále trauma z toho horského trolla, nerada o něm vypráví, víš?"

Fleur ho ale chytla jen za paži a táhla ho sebou. Harry se tedy jenom pro sebe usmál, bod pro něj a pak že nedostane Fleur a Hermionu do jedné místnosti, stačilo jenom trošku ležérně popsat pár smrtelných situací. „Hej Fleur, počítá se do pět X i to, že tě chce zabít posednutý čaroděj přízrakem?" a když viděl její vyděšený výraz, povzdechl si znovu. „Ne? Také jsem si to myslel," dodal hraně smutně. Byla to prostě sranda šokovat lidi.

***

„Opravdu nás nechceš držet obě za ruce?" zeptala se Fleur pobaveně, když oni tři zamířili do Prasinek.

Harry se snažil… tak snažil, aby se nezačervenal, ale samozřejmě se mu to nepodařilo, bylo mu čtrnáct, bylo prostě něco, co nedokázal ovládat ani takový hrdina jako byl Harry Potter. „Ha ha," zpražil ji pohledem.

„Co, já nejsem ta, co chodí s dvěma čarodějkami," ušklíbla se na něj.

„Myslím, že je to reálnější," zamumlal si pod neexistující vousy.

„Cože?"

„Nech ho být, Fleur," pověděla Hermiona defenzivně, „myslím, že těch řečí má dost i bez toho, aniž by ses přidala i ty."

„Nemusíš být naštvaná, Hermiono… můžeš si vzít úterky a čtvrtky," zamrkala na ni.

„Že já se snažím," otočila se Hermiona naštvaně.

Harry to viděl jenom jako ‚pomstu' za to, jak ležérně ji povídal o baziliškovi a dalších, takže jenom polkl svou hrdost a zvedl hrdě bradu. Co si člověk nadrobí, to si musí také sníst. „Hele Rita," ukázal znenadání na jejich oblíbenou reportérku. „Úsměv a mávat," a i když se Hermiona nepřipojila, on i Fleur jí s krásnými falešnými úsměvy zamávali. „Žádná reportáž? Soukromé interview?" povzdechl si Harry hraně, když kolem nich prošla.

„Je tu určitě proto, aby zjistila, co bude v prvním úkolu," odtušila Hermiona, i když jistě nesouhlasila s jejich provokováním někoho, kdo o nich píše hrozné články. „Aby mohla napsat svůj další nechutný článek."

„Musíme to zjistit první, nenechám se předehnat někým takovým," zamračila se Fleur na její odcházející záda.

„Hodně štěstí, když jsi mě v tomhle odsunula na druhou kolej."

„Máš svých úkolů dost," pokývala si hlavou, „dokud anebo pokud nenajdeme co to bude, musíme být připravení na všechno a jelikož máš volnější rozvrh než já, musíš věnovat času samostudiu," to byla samozřejmě pravda, od rána do odpoledne chodil na povinné hodiny, pak trávil čas s Hermionou a hledali užitečné informace o různých nebezpečných zvířatech a pak přišla Fleur a vše to s nimi probrala a všechny kouzla, které by na to a oné zvíře mohlo platit, se je snažila naučit. A pak si šli spolu večer zaběhat nebo ho pro její potěšení nutila prolézat jakousi opičí dráhou, kterou ten den vymyslela. Naštěstí to většinou znamenalo jenom podlez, přelez, přeskoč a utíkej a jestli něco Harry uměl, tak to bylo tohle.

Každopádně za chvíli byli už U Tří košťat, a tak museli být o trošku prozíravější v tom, o čem si budou povídat, každý druhý tu měl placku „podporujeme Cedrika", takže vše, co řekli, mohlo být použito proti nim a Fleur v tomhle měla jasno. Vyhraje on, tečka. Takže žádné pomáhání konkurenci.

„Mohli jsme jít do té druhé hospody, tahle je přecpaná," ohrnula Fleur nos nad atmosférou tady.

„Nemá moc dobrou reputaci," odvětila Hermiona.

„To nemá ani Harry a stejně s ním kamarádíš."

„Ty jedna-" chtěla naštvaně vstát Hermiona, ale zastavil ji Harryho smích.

„Fleur to tak nemyslí, Hermiono," poplácal ji lehce po ruce, „možná tedy… zase ji tak dlouho neznám, abych ji soudil."

„Bavíte se dobře, mládeži?" ozval se za nimi Hagrid hlasitě a přerušil tak možnou hádku.

„Nejlepší den mého života," odsekla Hermiona.

„To je skvělé," usmál se na ní Hagrid, samozřejmě vůbec nepoznal, že to myslela ironicky. „Harry můžu na slovíčko?" zamumlal pak Hagrid tišeji.

„A o čem?" podíval se na něj Harry překvapeně.

„Vo turnaji, víš?" dodal Hagrid když se rozhlédl po lokále.

„A můžeš to říct Hermioně? Nechci, aby nás zahlédla Rita Holoubková, víš?"

„Dobrý nápad," usmál se na něj Hagrid, „tobě to vždy pálilo," a s tím počkal až Hermiona vstane a společně zamířili ven.

„Co jsem říkala o přijímání pomoci od učitelů?" hodila na něj Fleur pohled.

„Pomoc? Hagrid si promluví s Hermionou, ty jsi promluvíš s Hermionou a já? Já nebudu vědět nic od učitele."

„Něco mi říká, že jsi to měl promyšlené dopředu."

„Uspěchané rozhodnutí dělám jenom ve stresu, když jsem věděl dopředu, že nesmím si nechat poradit od učitelů, tak nebyl problém vymyslet něco takového."

„A Hermiona s tím souhlasila?" podivila se.

Harry se ale jen usmál. Hermiona by pro něj udělala cokoliv, občas je na něj naštvaná, nic to ale nemění, že jeho bezpečí bylo vždy pro ni moc důležité. „A prosím, přestaň na ni být taková," vzal moment, kdy byli jenom oni dva, aby tohle zmínil. „Je mi naprosto jasné, že jste obě úplně jiné," a nechal to takhle, ať si to přebere po svém, „Její pomoc je ale pro mě důležitá a ta tvá taky samozřejmě, ale nedělej nic, abych si musel vybrat mezi vámi," a Fleur musela pochopit, že ať má jakékoliv znalosti, vybral by si někoho, kdo při něm zůstal věrně čtyři roky.

***

„Takže každý víte, co máte dělat?" zeptala se Fleur někdy před půlnocí.

Hermiona se na ní jenom zašklebila, bylo vidět, co si myslí, tedy to že se nemusí ptát jako kdyby byli úplně hloupí.

Harry ale přesto odpověděl. „Já budu ve společenské místnosti nebo v pokoji a celou noc se nikam nehnu a vyřeším si to, co potřebuji," to bylo setkání se Siriusem… nebo alespoň s jeho hlavou v krbu… stále to znělo divně, když si to takhle řekl. „Hermiona půjde neviditelná s Hagridem, jak se domluvili a ty uděláš to, co sis naplánovala, ale já o tom nesmím vědět, protože důvod, který se dozvím později."

„Výborně," nadzvedla hlavu Fleur nadřazeně, asi proto, že umí poslouchat nebo tak něco. „Tohle se musí podařit, velká část plánu na tom padá."

„Tak neudělej chybu," odfrkla si Hermiona a když se na ní Fleur zašklebila, tak Hermiona s menší radostí v obličeji odkráčela splnil svou část plánu.

„Je komické vás pozorovat," poznamenal Harry.

„Spolupracuji s ní jenom proto, že to vyžaduješ."

„To máte společné," pokrčil rameny, „ale nic to nemění na tom, že ne vždy člověk si může vybrat s kým bude spolupracovat, aspoň budeš mít trénink do budoucnosti. Nic to nemění na tom, že ji bezmezně věřím, a tak se nemusíš bát, že by svou část nějak zkazila."

„Beru na vědomí," pověděla Fleur nakonec. „Také půjdu, musím být na svém místě s předstihem."

„Tak hodně štěstí."

„Nepotřebuji štěstí," bylo to poslední, co mu řekla a jednoduše odešla. Harry jenom zakroutil hlavou, někdy některé lidi prostě nechápal.

***

Harry ráno vstal sice nevyspalý, ale s úsměvem na tváři. Ano Sirius měl i špatné zprávy, Karkarov byl bývalý smrtijed a možná někdo kdo hodil jeho jméno do Ohnivého poháru, ale na tom v tuto sekundu nezáleželo. Viděl Siriuse, to bylo vše na čem záleželo. Sirius vypadal už mnohem živěji, dobré jídlo, klid a spánek udělají mnoho… plus lepší oblečení a nějaký ten účes, Sirius prostě vypadal jako mládenec místo uprchlíka, a to bylo moc dobře.

Harryho úsměv vydržel jenom pár minut, tedy ten čas, než sešel z pokoje do společenské místnosti, kde Hermiona chodila dokolečka dokola. „Hermiono?" nechápal.

Hermiona ale jenom k němu doběhla a rychle ho objala. „Fleur to musí zvládnout, rozumíš?"

Harry nechápal co, ale jenom kývl hlavou. Fleur na tom, ať to bylo cokoliv, dost záleželo, takže nejspíše věděla, co má dělat. „Vše to dobře dopadne," snažil se ji uklidnit.

Hermiona něco chtěla říct, nadechla se, ale pak si nejspíše vzpomněla, že nesmí ani nic naznačit, tak to neudělala. „Fleur říkala, že na nás počká na snídani, asi to chce řešit rovnou, takže jestli máš hlad, vezmi si něco rychle."

„Dobře, nasnídám se na Rona," a naznačil rychlé strkání něčeho do pusy pomocí obou rukou. Hermiona se ale jenom pousmála a pak hned zvážněla. Tohle bylo horší, než čekal. „Tak radši půjdeme ne?" a tak vyrazili, spousta studentů, které potkali, měla stále na sobě ‚podporujeme Cedrika', někteří ‚Potter je hnusák' a někteří na něj jen koukali. Bude muset pověřit Hermionu, aby sepsala seznam, kdo kam patří, něco mu říkalo, že je dobré vědět, kdo spadá do jaké skupiny.

Když vstoupili do Velké síně, Harry spatřil Fleur, jak mu ihned ukazuje dvěma prsty ať ji následuje, a tak k ní zamířil. Snídaně počká, Fleur je přednější.

„Nech hovor na mě," řekla jednoduše potichu a společně zamířili k profesorskému stolu, kde byli už všichni kromě Hagrida a Moodyho.

„Slečno Delacurová, Harry," oslovil je profesor Brumbál, „co pro vás mohu udělat v tento nádherný den?"

„Ráda bych požádala o schůzku se všemi účastníky tohoto turnaje a s celou komisí, stalo se hrubé porušení pravidel a Harry chce na toto hrubé porušení pravidel upozornit," pověděla Fleur tak nějak oficiálně a měla pozornost všech u profesorského stolu, včetně Harryho.

„Pan Skrk a Pytloun jsou vytížení úředníci našeho ministerstva, slečno Delacourová," pověděl mile Brumbál.

„V tom případě neměli organizovat tento turnaj, pane," usmála se na něj Fleur a Harry si musel dát ruku před pusu, aby nevyprskl smíchy.

„Vskutku," uznal i Brumbál s úsměvem, „je v pravidlech, že se účastník turnaje může dožadovat setkání s celou komisí, takže jestli si to Harry přeje," Harry jenom kývl, Harry si přece jenom přál mnoho věcí, „tak mu musíme vyhovět. Věřím, že nikdo není proti?" podíval se na Karkarova a na Maxime, kteří byli stoprocentně proti, ale buď věděli o tomto pravidlu anebo o něm nevěděli, ale tak či tak, museli souhlasit, aby si udrželi tvář. „V tom případě se sejdeme u mě v kanceláři za hodinu? Kontaktuji ministerstvo a mezitím naši hosté kontaktují své šampiony?"

Fleur jenom kývla, že s tím souhlasí, lehce se uklonila a cestou ukázala Harrymu, že má taky odejít. Má aspoň hodinu na snídani a vyhne se první dvouhodinovce minimálně, jestli byla něco výhra, tak to bylo toto.

***

„Cílem tohoto setkání je ukázat, že nic nevíš," řekla mu, když s ním mířila do ředitelny.

„Ale já nic nevím."

„V tom případě nemusíš lhát," mrkla na něj, „bude to tam velké, buď na to připravený, možná se bude křičet, nadávat a to všechno."

„Takže běžný den v životě Harryho Pottera?" pověděl Harry sarkasticky, „chce se ode mě něco speciálního?"

„Snaž se vypadat co nejvíce nevinně. Ať bude jakékoliv téma, snaž se vypadat jak chudáček, jak ublížený člověk a tak dále."

„Nebyl náš záměr, aby se má reputace zlepšila? Nevím, jestli se to dá dokázat tím, že budu vypadat jak chudáček."

„Na tom začneme pracovat třeba od zítřka, dneska musíme zvládnout toto," a s tím se usmála ona, ne na něj, ale bylo vidět, že se těší na to, co se bude dít. Harry na tohle prostě nebyl vychován, samé politické situace, čtení pravidel, hledání skulinek a tohle všechno, pokud ale tohle povede k tomu, že neskončí na ošetřovně nebo mrtvý či ještě hůře, neskončí vyloučen, tak se klidně nechá zastupovat. A tu hlášku z prvního ročníku musí někdy připomenout Hermioně, jen co nastane správná situace.

Za chvíli prošli kolem otevřených chrličů, vyšli schody a na požádání se posadili do připravených židlí. Vedle něj seděl Cedrik a pusou naznačil větu ‚Co se děje?' Harry jenom pokrčil rameny, on také neměl zdání. Za chvíli se celá místnost naplnila a v dalších tichých okamžicích prošli přes krb i Skrk a Pytloun.

„Tak Harry, co jsi nám chtěl povědět?" zeptal se Brumbál, když všichni kromě Fleur vypadali, že ho proklejí za to, že je sem vytáhl… někteří měli asi i důvod.

Harry ale měl mluvčí, takže než se stihl nadechnout, Fleur si vzala slovo. „Začala bych toto setkání jednoduchou otázkou, jsou pravidla v tomto turnaji důležitá?"

„Samozřejmě, že ano," osočil se ihned pan Skrk, „celá tahle spolupráce stojí na tom, že existují pravidla, kterých se musíme držet. Víte, jak těžké bylo toto všechno zorganizovat, aby byli všichni spokojení?"

„Oh," usmála se Fleur falešně, „takže porušení pravidel by se bralo vážně?"

„Bavíme se hypoteticky?" zaměřil se na ní Skrk.

„Ale vůbec ne," zasmála se, „ředitelé Krásnohůlek a Kruvalu se včera v noci vydali zjistit, co je cílem prvního úkolu a jakmile to zjistili, pověděli to svým šampionům, což je dle mého hrubé porušení pravidel a nefér tady k Harrymu, který se snaží být spravedlivý… a nejspíše asi i k Cedrikovi, pokud to také neví," pokrčila Fleur rameny.

„To je lež," vstal naštvaně Karkarov.

„Samozřejmě jsem ochotná podstoupit zkoušku Veritasérem nebo můžu dát svou vzpomínku na tuto událost?" nadhodila Fleur, „cokoliv co si budete přát."

„To je vážné obvinění," vzal si slovo Brumbál, poté co Skrk měl docela šokovaný výraz, a tak nejspíše nevěděl, co ani říct. „Myslím, že ale Veritasérum nebude potřeba."

„Já bych na něm ale ráda trvala," nenechala se Fleur, „A Harry by rád také dostal možnost říct pod ním, že své jméno nehodil do Ohnivého poháru, když jsme u toho."

„My tady ale nejsme od tohoto," podívala se Madame Maxime zamračeně na Fleur, „tohle jsem od tebe nečekala," dodala tišeji.

„Je to pravda?" zeptal se Skrk nakonec a zamířil svůj pohled střídavě na oba obviněné ředitele.

„A kdyby byla?" odfrkl si Karkarov, „tenhle turnaj je známý tím, že každý dělá vše proto, aby jeho škola vyhrála."

„No dovolte?" zvedl Skrk svůj hlas, „strávili jsme měsíce nad pravidly, které každý slíbil dodržet a vy mi řeknete, že na nich nezáleží? Vyslechnu zde slečnu Delacourovou a jestliže mluví pravdu, zaplatí vaše školy veškeré náklady na přepravu… ehm… potřebných věcí na první úkol, protože se úkol bude muset změnit! A to samozřejmě zaplatí vaše škola také! Víte kolik bylo potřeba zařídit povolení, aby bylo vše možné připraveno na první úkol? Víte kolik lidí muselo být proškoleno? Kolik lidí musí být na tenhle úkol připraveno?" dostal ze sebe Skrk a Harry v něm viděl toho autoritativního pracovníka, o kterém vyprávěl Percy. „Brumbále, můžu?" ukázal Skrk na krb a následně do něj za chvíli hodil letax. „Weatherby, zařiďte lahvičku Veritaséra a někoho, kdo jej může aplikovat a ať okamžitě zamíří do Brumbálovi pracovny."

„Šampioni, pojďte za mnou, i vy budete muset nejspíše vypovídat, takže vás odvedu do té místnosti, kde jsme měli první rozhovor po vašem vybrání," pověděl Pytloun, když se Skrk stále hádal se svým asistentem.

„A jestliže si to nepřejeme?" zeptal se Sebastian lámanou angličtinou.

„Nejsem takový znalec pravidel jako Barty, ale v pravidlech je už nějakou dobu, že je možné na šampiony použít techniky odhalení pravdy nebo čtení myšlenek, pokud je situace nutná a věřím, že se tyto pravidla nikdy nezměnila," pokračoval zamyšleně Pytloun.

Harry se ale jenom usmál a zamířil za Pytlounem, poté, co si s Fleur lehce kývli na znamení, že má jít. Tohle byl šílený plán, ale vypadal jako, že má vyjít, tak kdo je on, aby hodnotil, co je šílené a co ne?

***

Harry se rychle napil vody, když dostal protilátku na Veritasérum, oba tyto lektvary nebyly nic chutného, a tak si přál dostal tuto pachuť z úst. Všichni na něj koukali trošku divně, první si odkašlal ale Bartemius Skrk. „Slovy ministerstva bych se vám chtěl omluvit, že si někdo myslel, že jste se přihlásil sám," Harry jen kývl, že to bere na vědomí, „ale nic to nemění na tom, že se musíte zúčastnit, protože stále jste přihlášen, ať to byla vaše volba nebo ne."

„S tím jsem smířený… pane," dodal radši nakonec. Harry byl poslední, kdo dostal dávku Veritaséra, takže měl asi nejklidnější atmosféru, protože když Sebastian i Krum potvrdili, co nejspíše řekla v ředitelně Fleur, nastalo Déjà vu. Nastala tady znovu hádka, ta minule ale byla, že všichni křičeli na něj, že podváděl, teď dostal čouda někdo jiný a Harry za to byl rád… boží mlýny a to všechno.

„Dobrá," kývl mu na to Skrk a pak se otočil na ředitele, „projednám tuto událost na ministerstvu a pokusíme se vymyslet, co s touto situací," zamračil se na Karkarova a Maxime, „první úkol musí proběhnout v ten den, který byl ohlášen, jinak riskujeme porušení kontraktu tohoto turnaje a nikdo tu nechce přijít o magii nebo něco podobného. Dáme vám nejspíše zítra vědět, jakou jsme vymysleli alternativu. Ředitelé prosím následujte mě, musíme si ještě promluvit… a šampioni, vraťte se ke svému dni, vše se dozvíte časem."

Krum a Sebastian po těchto slovech zmizeli, takže nakonec tam zůstal jen Harry a Cedrik.

„Hej, Harry," neměl se Cedrik moc k tomu, aby vstal ze své židle, „promiň, že jsem ti nevěřil."

„To se stává," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Pokusím se zastavit celou tu věc s těmi odznáčky, nikdo mě neposlouchal, protože si všichni mysleli, že ses přihlásil, teď ale poslouchat budou," pověděl nakonec Cedrik rázně.

„Upřímně?" nadhodil Harry, „Potter je hnusák? Nevím, kdo s tím přišel, ale jestli si někdo myslel, že mě to urazí, měl by navštívit ošetřovnu se svou hlavou."

„Uhm," řekl jen Cedrik, pak ale po chvíli změnil téma. „Draci? Docela přehnané ne?"

„Jsem stejně překvapen jako ty."

„Máš mé díky za to, že ses postaral o to, abychom proti nim nemuseli nastoupit, ať vymyslí do úterý cokoliv, nemůže to být horší."

„V to doufám," povzdechl si.

Cedrik ale nakonec vstal a zamířil ke dveřím, než se ale dotkl kliky, ještě se na něj otočil. „Nevím, jestli to byl tvůj nápad nebo té Fleur Delacourové, ale po dnešku jsem rád, že pohár nevybral ji, nevím, jak je silná s hůlkou, ale po tomhle? Wow…" a s tím odešel a za dveřmi potkal přesně tu, o které se teď bavil.

„Diggory?" oslovila ho, když odcházel, „moje schopnosti s hůlkou jsou legendární, můj expřítel by mohl vyprávět," a mrkla na něj a Harry jenom z oné místnosti slyšel, jak Cedrik narazil do stojanu s brněním, protože asi nesledoval, kam jde… nebo měl hlavu někde jinde. „Tak o co jsme přišla?" zeptala se teď už Harryho, když za ním vstoupila dovnitř.

„Omluvili se mi, musí změnit úkol, Skrk vypadal, že mu praskne cévka… stejný kraviny jenom v jiný den."

„Dobrá," usmála se a její úsměv vypadal mnohem hezčí, „drakům se nám podařilo vyhnout a myslím, že jsme získali pro tebe dost sympatií… tedy těch, na kterých záleží."

„Neuškodí mi to, že mě teď bude Karkarov a Maxime hodnotit hůře?"

„Skrk mě ujistil poté, co jsem toto nadhodila, že každý z rozhodčích bude muset své bodové ohodnocení obhájit, aby se nic takového nestalo."

„Myslela jsi úplně na všechno," zadíval se na ní s upřímným překvapením.

„Slíbila jsem ti, že se o toto postarám, ne?" pokračovala stále v úsměvu.

„Každý něco slibuje," odmávl to, „cením si to, že se to snažíš dodržet."

Na to jenom kývla hlavou, že chápe jeho myšlenky. „Nyní pojď, musíme vymyslet nějaký plán a co za nebezpečné tvory můžeš nakonec potkat, bude to muset být něco z Anglie, protože takhle rychle žádné povolení od jiné země nedostanou."

Harrymu hlavou začalo běhat hodně tvorů a jeden byl horší než druhý.

***

„Děkuji, že jste sem tak rychle přišli," pozval si je pan Skrk, když nejspíše vše vyřešili na ministerstvu. „Drazí šampioni, úkol se bude konat stále v úterý ve stejný čas, stále se bude testovat vaše odvaha a myšlení za pochodu, ale díky změnám jsme se rozhodli, že tento úkol otestuje i vaši inteligenci a vaše silné stránky."

Harry se podíval na Fleur a ta jen pokrčila rameny.

„Proto si každý šampion kromě hůlky může vzít jednu věc sebou," Skrk ale okamžitě zvedl ruku, protože každý se chtěl nejspíše zeptat na podrobnosti, jako je výška, váha předmětu a tak. „Co to bude za předmět necháme na vás, ale máte na jeho vybrání pouze čtyřicet osm hodin. Předmět, který si vyberete donesete svému řediteli nebo alespoň jeho jméno, pokud si jej budete chtít nechat poslat z domova a rada všech ředitelů rozhodne, jestli vám umožní tento předmět si vzít s sebou, proto doporučuji mít něco v záloze."

„Jak zaručíme, že někteří ředitelé nepoví svým šampionů, co si ostatní vybrali?" to byla samozřejmě Fleur, co se na to zeptala.

„Všichni ředitelé po předchozím fiasku byli nuceni odříkat magický slib, že nemohou nikomu pomoci a věřte mi, ten slib byl hodně podrobný."

Fleur jenom kývla na souhlas a falešně se usmála na madame Maxime.

„Jestli je to všechno, musím zpět na ministerstvo, je tam ještě spoustu věcí, co se musí vyřešit," pověděl Skrk a jeho oči vypověděli, že mluví pravdu, nevypadal jako někdo, kdo toho dost naspal za poslední dny.

„Můžete jít," usmál se na ně Brumbál na konec, „a šampioni, jste zítra omluveni ze všech hodin, budete potřebovat dostatek času a klidu na vybrání toho, co vám pomůže."

Harry tedy jako jeden z prvních zamířil pryč, umlčel rychlým pohledem Hermionu, která na něj čekala za dveřmi a všichni tři v tichosti vyrazili někam, kde budou mít klid.

„Tak co?" nevydržela už Hermiona, když se všichni posadili.

„Neřekli nám nic nového k úkolu, jen že si můžeme sebou vzít další jednu věc, kterou nám pak musí ředitelé schválit."

„Takže koště?" nadhodila ihned Hermiona, „létání je tvá silná stránka a máš rychlé koště, toho bys mohl využít."

Harry se jenom usmál, to byl dobrý nápad a Fleur aniž by ji viděl vytahovat pergamen nebo brk, si to už zapisovala. „Můžeš si vzít i třeba náš sešit," zamyslela se Fleur, „mohli bychom ti psát, co můžeš dělat a jelikož tě budeme vidět, co děláš jako diváci, nemusíš ani odepisovat, prostě jenom na něco ukážeš a my ti poradíme, co by na to mohlo platit."

„Harry bude ale ohrožen, když bude někde stát a číst si," zamyslela se Hermiona, „a co když budou někde jinde a my je uvidíme s nějakým zpožděním nebo z jiného úhlu? Harry bude moct ukazovat, jak chce, ale my jej nebudeme chápat."

„Kdyby bylo více času, dokázala bych možná očarovat nějaké zrcadlo pro naši komunikaci, bylo by to lepší než psaní, ale to není otázka týdne a už vůbec ne čtyřicet osmi hodin," a tak Fleur jednoduše zapsala sešit, protože nic lepšího neměli.

„Mohl bych si vzít plášť," zapřemýšlel Harry, „ale tím by každý věděl, že ho mám, a to nikdo nechce."

„Tvůj korespondenční partner," pověděla Hermiona tak, aby neprozradila Siriusovo jméno, „nám také nestihne pomoci, neodpoví nám v potřebném čase. Takže se musíš zamyslet nad tím, co ti nejvíce krát pomohlo a vzít si to."

„Škoda, že si nemůžu vzít člověka," povzdechl si Harry, „a co zvíře?" nadhodil okamžitě, „takový Fawkes by byl výborný pomocník!"

„Budu dělat, že jsem neslyšela, že si myslíš, že tvorové jsou věci, Harry," zamračila se na něj Hermiona hraně, „a pochybuji, že by ti jej někdo schválil."

„Furt si můžeš vzít kufr a do něj dát ty nejdůležitější věci," řekla Fleur a hned si ten nápad zapsala, „to si myslím, že ale napadne každého a také ti to neschválí, by sis mohl v nejlepších kufrech vzít třeba tisíce věcí."

„Vezmeme to postupně," vzala si slovo Hermiona a vyndala si i ona pergamen a brk, „jelikož si Fleur řekl o tvých setkáních s nebezpečím, tak zjistíme, co ti kde pomohlo a třeba si z toho něco vybereš."

A tak Harry začal vyprávět, jak mu trollí kyj asi nepomůže, ani ‚magický šutr' který byl zničen v jeho prvním ročníku. „… no a v Tajemné komnatě jsem měl akorát Fawkese a-," blesklo najednou Harrymu ve stejný moment jako Hermioně. „Moudrý klobouk!"

„Zasvětí mě někdo?" založila si Fleur ruce na hrudi.

„Je to klobouk, který rozřazuje studenty podle jejich osobnosti, může mi dávat rady, je dost starý, aby věděl o světě dost."

„Harry! Moudrý klobouk je mnohem více než je klobouk, který rozřazuje studenty! Podle knihy-," začala Hermiona, ale Fleur ji zastavila.

„Klobouk, co umí číst myšlenky zní fajn, ale jsi si jistý, že ti to pomůže? Pokud potkáš například draka a on o nich nebude vědět nic, těžko ti bude k něčemu, když ti klobouk přečte myšlenky a řekne ti akorát to, že máš strach."

„Proto by to chtělo zjistit, co dokáže a jestli bude mi chtít vůbec pomoci. Furt je to inteligentní klobouk, takže má asi právo mě odmítnout," konstatoval Harry.

„Dobrá, dojdi se zeptat rovnou, ať zjistíš cokoliv, my budeme přemýšlet dál, furt máme čtyřicet osm hodin, abychom vybrali to nejlepší," odehnala ho Fleur rukou a znovu se nejspíše zamyslela. Harry se tedy podíval na Hermionu s pohledem, který značil, ať se tu nezaškrtí vzájemně a poté se rozešel ke dveřím, konečně i on měl svůj úkol.


	3. Chapter 3

„Á, Harry, co tě sem přivádí?" zeptal se Brumbál, když se k němu Harry konečně dostal přes chrliče a točité schodiště.

„Chtěl bych si zvolit svou věc na pomoc k prvnímu úkolu," prohlásil Harry.

„Opravdu? Máš na to ještě spoustu času," usmál se na něj ředitel, „a navíc, musíme to schválit všichni ředitelé, takže musíš přijít až třeba u večeře… pokud sis tedy ovšem nepřišel jenom pro radu," mrkl na něj.

„Pro radu ani ne," podrbal se Harry na hlavě, „přece jenom to mám zakázané, ale spíše se zeptat dotyčného předmětu, jestli by do toho chtěl se mnou jít."

„Ó," pochopil ihned Brumbál a vstal ze své židle, aby došel k onu místu, kde Moudrý klobouk odpočíval. „Nechám přemlouvání na tobě," a s tím ředitel podal Harrymu klobouk do jeho natažených rukou a sám si šel opět sednout.

„To už je čas na rozřazování?" ozvalo se Harrymu v hlavě okamžitě, když si Moudrý klobouk nasadil. „A to ještě těch, které už jsem rozřadil?"

„Ne, jen jsem…," nedopověděl ani Harry, protože klobouk pokračoval.

„Vím, vím… máš to vše ve své hlavě přece jenom… a musím poznamenat, že v ní máš stále mnoho vlastností, které tě mohou vyzdvihnout na výslunní. A co Nebelvír, stále jsi spokojen se svým výběrem? Na Zmijozel máš stále hlavu, za tím si stojím."

„Jsem spokojen tam kde jsem, ale možná bych se dneska při novém rozřazování tak nebránil a nechal rozhodnout vás."

„To rád slyším," odvětil mu klobouk a možná by se i malinko pousmál, kdyby mohl. „Každopádně přišel jsi sem pro něco jiného než o mé hloubání. Pomoc potřebuješ?"

„Ano, můžete se na to vše podívat."

„Dobrá… hmm...zajímavé… opravdu zajímavé...myslíš si, že ti ale dokážu pomoci? Je ti jasné, že nemohu prozradit nic, co jsem vyčetl v hlavě ostatních."

„Nemyslím, že by mi ani pomohli informace jedenáctiletých dětí," odvětil Harry.

„Vskutku, ale jinak proč ne, ale varuji tě, jestli počítáš s tím, že si vytáhneš Nebelvírův meč, musíš poukázat vlastnosti vhodné na tento skutek, nepůjčuji jej jen tak někomu a už vůbec ne kdykoliv se někomu zamane."

„Jestli budete hledat kuráž, domnívám se, že ji ve mě najdete, nebude proti mě stát drak, ale ať už to bude cokoliv, bude to situace na život a na smrt."

„Uvidíme," pověděl po chvilce Moudrý klobouk, „jistě si ale další dobrodružství společně užijeme, pokud možno ale žádné tunely plné vody, už jsem starý a poničený dost."

„Pokusím se," pověděl s úsměvem Harry.

„To jistě udělej a nyní mě prosím vrať na místo, musím se pořádně připravit."

„Samozřejmě," vzal si Harry klobouk do rukou ale ještě, než si ho sundal, dodal. „A děkuji."

„Tak co ti pověděl?" zeptal se ředitel, když vzhlédl od papírů na svém stole.

„Souhlasí."

„Opravdu?" naklonil ředitel Brumbál hlavu.

„Opravdu," pověděl klobouk, když se na něm znovu objevila jakási ústa.

„V tom případě máš mé požehnání, můj chlapče," dodal ředitel s úsměvem a sledoval, jak Harry po krátkém poděkování míří ke dveřím. „A, Harry, aniž bych ti radil, kus oblečení se nepovažuje za jednu z věcí, kterou můžeš mít s sebou k prvnímu úkolu."

Harry jenom kývl, že rozumí a zmizel stejně tak rychle, jako přišel.

*ČŠ*

„Tak co?" téměř se až k němu rozběhla Hermiona, která podle Harryho tu pochodovala celou dobu a Fleur to podle jejího všeříkajícího výrazu lezlo dost na nervy.

„Prý si ho vzít můžu, ale že nemám počítat s nějakou extra pomocí nebo tak nějak jsem to pochopil."

„Proč ne?" zeptala se Fleur.

„No že mi ten meč nedá zadarmo, že si ho musím zasloužit, abych jej mohl vytáhnout."

„A co nějaké rady?" na další otázku se zeptala Hermiona.

„Prý mi nic nepoví z hlavy ostatních, ale pro mě to znělo jenom jako potvrzení toho, že vše ostatní, co slyšel jinde, by mi prozradit mohl."

„Je to tedy risk," odtušila Fleur.

„Nejspíš," připustil Harry, „ale Brumbál mi mezi dveřmi prozradil, že pokud si to budu přát, nemusel bych klobouk ani hlásit, protože je prý jenom kus oděvu."

Hermiona si jenom povzdechla, že někdo takový jako ředitel mohl něco takového říct.

„Jestli vymyslíme něco lepšího, můžeme to zahrát na tuhle stránku," zapřemýšlela Fleur, „ale pokud nevymyslíme něco lepšího, přiznala bych klobouk, furt to můžeme využít k tomu, abychom získali nějakou popularitu. Něco ve stylu, že jsme mohli podvádět, ale byli jsme férový."

„To zní jak nějaká reklama v politice… ‚chcete férovost, volte Harryho Pottera‚."

„To nezní špatně, nezapomeň až se do té politiky dostaneš, že musíš všude říkat, že jsem to byla já, kdo ti tuto kariéru nastartoval," mrkla na něj Fleur.

„A budeš mi dělat sekretářku pak?"

„A co by bylo náplní mé práce, pane Pottere? Co vše bych pro svého pána musela udělat?" pověděla tiše a lehce vyzývavě.

A Harry jenom zvedl ruce, že se vzdává, ale dal je blíž k sobě, aby neviděla, že se červená. „Vyhrála jsi."

„Jste jak puberťáci!" odfrkla si Hermiona.

„Ale no tak Hermiono, furt má nabídka platí, úterky a čtvrtky mohou být tvoje," zamrkala hraně svůdně Fleur a Hermiona si radši vzala do ruky knihu a dělala že čte.

*ČŠ*

„Jednu chybu jsme ale přitom plánování přece jenom udělali," řekla Fleur na slavnostním obědě, než měl začít první úkol.

„Jakou?" soustředil se Harry na ní, protože mu oběd stejně do žaludku nijak nešel.

„Nenápadně se mrkni na Pytlouna," nadhodila Fleur a jak on i Hermiona tak učinili, „nezdá se ti, že na tebe kouká jako kdyby ti chtěl něco říct?"

„Nejsem zase tak dobrý v mezilidské komunikaci, abych tohle dokázal rozpoznat," pokrčil Harry rameny, dneska neměl moc náladu na hádanky a tipování.

„Zapadalo by to do sebe," pokračovala Fleur, „pamatujete si jak v hospodě, kde jsme byli, seděli skřeti? A jak když vstoupil Pytloun do hospody mířil ihned k nám, ale okamžitě si to rozmyslel, když spatřil ty skřety o stůl vedle?"

Hermiona se podívala na Fleur v trochu lepším světle, ale nic neřekla.

„Skřeti řeší pouze jednu věc tady… peníze, a to že se jich Pytloun bojí znamená jen jednu věc, že jim něco dluží."

„Jak do toho zapadá komunikace se mnou?"

„Věřím tomu, že Pytloun je stejný jako já."

„Víla?" nadhodil sarkasticky Harry.

„Otrava?" přidala se Hermiona tiše.

Fleur je jenom oba zpražila pohledem. „Kdybych se vsázela, řekla bych, že Pytloun si vsadil na to, že vyhraješ. Ten kurz je šílený."

„Jak takové věci vůbec víš?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Taky jsem si na Harryho vsadila samozřejmě, jenom blázen by toho kurzu nevyužil."

Harry jsi jenom povzdechl. „Říkal jsem ti, že hlavní cíl je přežít."

„To teď nehraje roli," změnila Fleur debatu, „co jsem chtěla říct je to, že když jsme rozjeli celou tu akci, aby nikdo z komise nemohl nikomu pomoci, přišli jsme o rady od Pytlouna, který by udělal vše, aby si zvětšil šanci na vítězství peněz."

„Pozdě brečet nad rozlitým mlékem," píchl Harry znechuceně vidličkou do vajíček, které měl na talíři.

„Měl bys něco sníst," skoro až poprosila Hermiona, „ať přijde cokoliv, budeš potřebovat sílu."

Harry se chtěl už ohnat slovy ‚to je právě ono, nevíme ani čemu budu čelit!' ale Hermiona samozřejmě nemohla za jeho momentální problémy, a naopak dělala vše proto, aby byl co nejlépe připraven. A tak spolkl svůj hněv a frustraci a následně spolkl i svůj oběd. „Čekám tu na ředitelovo povel jak na popravu," zamručel nakonec.

Hermiona jelikož seděla vedle něj mu jenom stiskla ruku v oblasti bicepsu a pohledem se mu snažila dodat odvahu. „Připravili jsme se, jak nejlépe jsme mohli," a s tím se podívala na Fleur, v její větě nebylo vysloveno to, že z velké části za tu přípravu vděčí Fleur, to nahlas říct nemohla, určitě ne před ní.

„Bude to muset stačit," odvětil Harry přesně v ten moment, kdy ředitel Brumbál vstal a zaklepal lžičkou na svůj kalich.

„Jistě už všichni dojedli, a tak můžeme přistoupit k prvnímu úkolu. Odborníci z našeho ministerstva si dali za úkol udělat kousek vedle našeho hřiště na famfrpál jakousi arénu pro tento úkol, tak se pojďme společně podívat, jak se jim to povedlo."

Harry to bral i jako povel pro sebe, a tak si utřel jenom ústa ubrouskem a společně s oběma holkami zamířil k famfrpálovému hřišti. Těsně před hřištěm je ale zastavil Percy.

„Harry, Hermiono," pozdravil je, „musím tě Harry odvézt do přípravného stanu pro šampiony," pověděl Percy s výrazem, že dostal ten nejdůležitější úkol a že jej hodlá splnit a půjde klidně přes mrtvoly.

„Dobrá," kývl mu na to Harry a otočil se na Fleur s Hermionou. „Uvidíme se za chvíli."

„To doufám," odvětila mu Fleur a hodila svými vlasy, jakože nějaké loučení nemá zapotřebí.

„Nevšímej si ji," chytla ho Hermiona za ramena, „dojdeš tam, porazíš je všechny, nic se ti nestane a přijdeš zpátky, rozumíš?"

Harry jenom stihl zasalutovat, než si Percy významně odkašlal, že už fakt jako musí jít. Tak ho Hermiona jenom v rychlosti objala, než zamířil tam, kam měl. Percy ho odvedl do kulaté místnosti, kde byli čtyři dle jeho názoru pohodlná křesla, ale zajímavé bylo to, že byly všechny co nejdál od sebe, jak to jen šlo.

„Jsi tu první, vyber si jedno a posaď se," víceméně přikázal Percy a Harry s pokrčením ramen tak učinil. Netrvalo to ani pět minut a další členové ministerstva přivedli ostatní šampiony, a i ti byli nasměřováni do volných křesel.

„Tak je tu pro nás tak významný den, že?" ozval se Pytloun okamžitě, jakmile prostrčil hlavu do stanu, pak pomalu došel doprostřed místnosti a pokračoval. „Teď vám povím podrobnosti k tomuto úkolu. Ten započne přesně za hodinu v aréně, kterou jsme připravili. Ptáte se, proč za hodinu? Z mnoha důvodů. Chceme, aby se všichni diváci stihli posadit, případně si zakoupili nějaké suvenýry a aby byl čas na nějaké to sdělení od ministerstva, možná na nějaké rozhovory od ředitelů a podobně. Hlavní důvod jste ale vy," a s těmito slovy na ně nějak mrkl, i když mu polovina lidí nemohla vidět do tváře, protože jim stál zády. „Byly tu nějaké pokusy o podvádění… ale to je všechno dávná minulost že?" znovu mrkl. „Ale stejně ministerstvo rozhodlo, že by se z vás někdo mohl pokusit zesílit sám sebe pomocí nějakých látek, a to nechceme dopustit. Takže tu hodinu tady budete sedět pod dohledem tady pánů a paní, aby z vás případně vyprchali požité lektvary, směsi nebo nějaká krátkodobá očarování. A samozřejmě nesmíte za tu dobu promluvit a dáte mi své hůlky, které na vás budou čekat společně s vaším vybraným předmětem už v aréně."

Harry se podíval překvapeně na Pytlouna, ale když si k němu přišel pro hůlku, i když nechtěl, tak mu ji podal.

„Výborně," usmál se na ně Pytloun, „pod křeslem máte zajímavou knížku o famfrpálu, abyste se tu nenudili… to byl můj nápad…" znovu na ně mrkl, „a je tam i malý letáček toho, co jsem teď řekl ve vašem rodném jazyce, aby i naši kolegové z jiných zemí nepřišli o to, co jsem řekl, protože mi úplně nerozuměli, a i pár dalších informací o úkolu. A s těmito slovy vás tu zanechám a uvidíme se za hodinu. Ať vyhraje ten nejlepší!"

„Supr," řekl si Harry sarkasticky pro sebe a vytáhl si onu knížku a z ní si vyndal onen letáček, kde byl i nákres arény a jejich pozice, kam se mají postavit, až tam za hodinu vstoupí. Více zajímavých informací tam ale nebylo, a tak se Harry koukl na knihu, jestli má o ní zájem. Nějak ale na čtení stejně neměl náladu, tak ji položil na opěradlo, lépe se opřel a zavřel oči. Samozřejmě neměl šanci usnout, ale bylo lepší koukat na víčka z druhé strany, než na netrpělivé šampiony a securiťáky, co je měli hlídat.

To, že to byla snad nejhorší hodinka, o tom nemusel ani vyprávět, ale pak se ozval gong a kdyby se Harryho někdo ptal, tipoval by, že přišel tak za tři hodiny, a ne za slíbenou jednu.

„Můžete jít dovnitř, víte, kam se máte postavit že?" řekl jeden z těch lidí, co je tu hlídali a po kývnutí ode všech, je propustil dovnitř.

„A nyní nastupují!" ozval se Pytloun jako komentátor… to byla asi jediná věc, co mu skutečně šla. „Naši šampioni! To chce ohromný potlesk, jsou tu jenom pro vás dámy a pánové."

Harry si ten potlesk i trochu užíval, ale nikomu to nepřizná a už vůbec ne Fleur. A tak za doprovodu toho samého člověka ze stanu se postavil tam, kam má. Stejně tak to učinili i ostatní šampioni a Harry se cítil trochu nesvůj, když stáli každý v jednom rohu čtverce a byli sakra blízko sebe. Čekal, že to bude souboj proti příšerám, a ne proti sobě.

„Teď si všichni postupně podáte ruce, ministerstvo chce vidět, že se respektujete," přišel rozkaz, a tak se Harry vydal nejdříve k Cedrikovi, který udělal to samé.

„Hodně štěstí," řekl mu Cedric a podal mu ruku.

„Sebastian," řekl ale Harry rychle, když jeho ruku silně stiskl.

„Cože?" zdržel ho ve stisknutí Cedrik.

„Sebastian," naznačil hlavou ještě jednou Harry a pustil jeho ruku, když na ně jejich rozhodčí začal koukat divně. Cedrik asi ale pochopil, a tak kývl hlavou. Harry tedy zamířil za Krumem, který mu ruku málem rozdrtil a pak i za Sebastianem. Když si všichni podali ruce, byli nasměrováni zpět na své místo a rozhodčí jim podal postupně malý vak.

„V tom vaku mají šampioni svou hůlku a svůj tajemný předmět, co si vybrali na pomoc k tomuto úkolu, tak co dámy a pánové, těšíte se, co nám šampioni odhalí?" to byl zase Pytloun a Harry aspoň pochopil, co v tom vaku má najít, a tak jej lehce otevřel a spatřil, že v tom malém vaku, který byl samozřejmě kouzelný, bezedný a to všechno, byla jak jeho hůlka, tak Moudrý klobouk. „A jelikož všichni chtějí vědět, o čem první úkol je, tak vám to rád povím. Znalejší z vás poznali, co tato aréna napodobuje. Ano! Je to Koloseum! A šampioni dnes si užijí, jaké je to být gladiátorem… ne doslova samozřejmě, žádné máchání meči… snad tedy," zasmál se Pytloun svému vtipu. „Naši šampioni ale budou čelit jak sami sobě, tak i ostatním věcem, které na ně byli připraveni."

A Harry konečně pochopil, proč jsou tak blízko sebe, někoho trefit na tuto vzdálenost není vůbec složité a jestli divné zvuky znějící ze stran znamenali něco, tak byl rád, že stál uprostřed, a ne u kraje. Harry nebyl žádný historik, na základní škole ho naučili dost málo, než zmizel do Bradavic, ale věděl, co je Koloseum a taky věděl, že není vůbec dobré být v něm zavřený a málokdo to dělal dobrovolně, a ještě méně lidí o tom mohlo vyprávět ve zdraví.

„Až zazní výstřel, mohou šampioni začít, jak se jim zlíbí," řekl Pytloun natěšeně a Harry si přál nějaké vyměňovací kouzlo, zavolal by si sem Pytlouna a sám by to šel komentovat, pak by se vidělo, jaká je to pro Pytlouna zábava. „Připravit," Harry ale přestal myslet na kohokoliv jiného mimo arénu a vytáhl si hůlku a ihned poté Moudrý klobouk, který si dal na hlavu. Nepotřeboval jej schovávat do poslední sekundy, protože ostatní jeho soupeři nevěděli stejně, co dělá.

„Prásk," ozvalo se od děla a Harry okamžitě zamířil na Sebastiana a poslal omračující kouzlo, Cedrik byl ale ještě o sekundu rychlejší, a tak na Sebastiana letěli hned dvě kouzla, ten je ale obě odrazil a když vyslal své první kouzlo na Harryho, tak ten už dělal kotoul pryč.

„Štít!" řekl klobouk v jeho mysli, a tak Harry vyčaroval své **Protego** , které odrazilo další kouzlo od Sebatiana. „Uskoč!" další rada od klobouku a Harry se dalšímu kouzlu vyhnul a následně poslal své kouzlo, v ten moment ale na Sebastiana letěli tři kouzla a jedno dokonce z jeho slepého úhlu, protože Krumův „tajemný předmět" bylo koště a tím jej dostal ze vzduchu do jeho zad. Tohle sundání Krumovi asi stačilo, neboť okamžitě zamířil vysoko, aby nejspíše zmizel z arény.

„Á, pan Krum zjišťuje, že okolo celé arény je bariéra, neboť do ní právě na svém koštěti narazil. Ne ne, pane Krume, z této arény se dostane až po skončení."

Harry se musel chtě nechtě krátce zasmát, nejlepší chytač století a narve to do bariéry, a i když o ní nevěděl, bylo to komické. Co už komické nebylo, byl zvuk pomalu otevírajících se bran.

„Dámy a pánové, za jednu minutu uvidíme první vlnu divoké zvěře!" pokračoval Pytloun.

Harry se tedy rychle podíval po aréně, které nebezpečí je nejakutnější. Krum poletoval co nejvýše mu to aréna dovolovala, Cedrik do sebe naléval elixíry a lektvary, které byly nejspíše jeho tajnou zbraní a on… on přesně nevěděl, co má dělat.

„Hej," pověděl Harry nervózně směrem ke klobouku na své hlavě, protože stále nevěděl, co je nejaktuálnější na programu, co se týkalo jeho přežití. „Jak jsi věděl, kterému se kouzlu vyhnout a proti kterému mám dát štít?"

„Nevěděl," odtušil Moudrý klobouk, „chtěl jsem jenom vyzkoušet, jestli mě budeš poslouchat."

Harrymu se jenom otevřela ústa do písmena O a na slova se nezmohl. Pak ale Krum pochopil, že poletováním nic nevyhraje a střemhlav zamířil na Cedrika, který byl větší hrozba z jeho pohledu, ale Cedrik ukázal, že je připraven. Odhodil poslední lahvičku lektvaru, udělal krok vedle, čímž se vyhnul letícímu kouzlu, nechal si Kruma vletět do zad, udělal otočku téměř na patách a jedním kouzlem Kruma sestřelil v letu z koštěte na zem. Takhle jednoduché to pro Cedrika bylo, i když podle Harryho to byla ta nejabsurdnější věc, která se mohla někomu podařit.

„Tak tohle byla ta nejpůsobivější rána, co jsem ve svém životě viděl, a že už jsem viděl ledacos," zmohl se po pár sekundách Pytloun a jeho slova byla sotva slyšet přes rachot a úchvat diváků. Harry se nezmohl na to, aby vůbec něco řekl, protože jestli je Cedrik takovýhle král, co on vůbec dělá v tomhle turnaji? Jo… je tu vlastně omylem, to dávalo smysl.

Pak ale Cedrik namířil na něj. V ten moment sebou ale škubly brány, což značilo, že za chvilku na ně něco vyběhne a podle zvuků, co to vydávalo, to mělo velký hlad. Cedrik si jenom povzdechl velmi nahlas. „Pojď, Harry, budeš mi krýt záda."

A Harry dokázal jedno velmi dobře, chytat se záchranných kruhů, které mu někdo vhazuje. Harry tedy doběhl těch pár metrů, co je oddělovalo a stoupl si s hůlkou zády k Cedrikovi.

„Co oni?" naznačil ležícího Kruma a Sebatiana.

„Přivolej je k nám," a jakmile to Cedrik dopověděl, už Krumovo omráčené a potlučené tělo přivolával k sobě. Harry uměl jenom levitující kouzlo a pomocí něj Sebastiana dolevitoval blíž.

„Hej, Cedriku."

„No?"

„Jak jsi do prdele dokázal trefit Kruma v letu?" nedokázal se Harry nezeptat.

„Možná ti to někdy povím," zasmál se lehce Cedrik, ale pak se klece otevřely a srandičky skončily. Protože když se na člověka rozběhne ze všech stran několik lvů, srandičky obvykle skončí. Ne všichni naštěstí se na ně rozeběhli, někteří jako by vyčkávali. První, co se ale rozběhl, skončil blbě, neboť dostal několik kouzel od nich dvou.

Harry toho moc nezmohl, tak prostě jenom pálil na ty, co měl nejblíž a Cedrik dělal jiné divy, támhle přivolal jakéhosi psa, který ty lvy na sebe lákal, támhle další dva lvy spoutal nějakými kořeny, bylo vidět, že to byla jenom první řada příšer, neboť jak rychle to začalo, tak to skončilo. Pro zdatné kouzelníky nekouzelnické příšery nebyly prostě problém. Možná že kdyby v tento moment bojovali ještě oni čtyři proti sobě, tak by lvi byli větším problémem, takhle byli ale pro Cedrika a jeho mladšího pomocníka Harryho jenom otravným hmyzem. Harrymu to připomínalo nějaký komiks z dětství, kde nějaký pitomec chodil v černém oblečení a vedle sebe měl také věrného pomocníka.

„To se jen tak nevidí! Výborná spolupráce Bradavic, ano ano… moje škola byla vždy skvělá, tady vidíte onen příklad," začal Pytloun mluvit do jásotu, „to ale není všechno, nyní přijde něco dalšího."

Harry i Cedrik se začali ohlížet a za skřípavého zvuku se otevřeli další brány a z nich doslova vyšlo několik ohromných vlků.

„Neútoč!" křikl mu v mysli Moudrý klobouk.

„Další humorná vsuvka?" odfrkl si Harry s kouzlem na jazyku.

„Teď ne, jen nestřílej!"

„Cedriku, vydrž!" rozhodl se Harry poslechnout Moudrý klobouk a jeho radu předal dál.

„Cože?"

„Moudrý klobouk mi řekl, že nemám útočit, věřil jsi mu, když tě rozřazoval, tak je asi na místě v tom pokračovat," nadhodil Harry, stále ale také v plné připravenosti, když kolem nich vlci začali pomalu kroužit. Naštěstí ale dostatečně daleko.

„Jestli nás zabije, budu ho strašit."

„Jsem rád, že ve mě moji studenti pevně věří," zaznělo sarkasticky v jeho hlavě. „Každopádně, tohle nejsou obyčejní vlci, to jsou vlci ze Zakázaného lesa," tohle už klobouk řekl nahlas, ale tak aby jej slyšeli jen oni dva. „Před mnoha desítky let měli dva vlkodlaci při úplňku sex a následně se narodili vlci."

„Cože?" podivil se Harry.

„Jak tohle vůbec funguje?" nechápal Cedrik.

„Biologie vlkodlaků a člověka stranou, tihle vlci jsou jenom potomci těchto vlkodlaků, kteří našli útočiště v našem lese."

„Takže nás nesnědí?"

„Víte o někom, koho snědli vlci v Zakázaném lese?" odvětil jim klobouk.

„Mě málem snědli pavouci," odporoval Harry.

„Připadá ti tohle jako pavouk?"

„Taky mě málem zabil přízrak… moje myšlenka je taková, co brání další příšeře ze Zakázaného lesa mě sežrat nebo zabít."

„Prostě mi věř, vybral sis mě kvůli tomu ne?" povzdechl si klobouk, „pokud na ně nezaútočí student první, oni útok nebudou opětovat, jinak by je ředitel Brumbál v lese nenechal."

„Tamhleto vypadá na alfa samce," ukázal Harry na největšího vlka. „Hej, Cedriku, ty máš Péči o kouzelné tvory ne? Jak jim říct, že nejsme nebezpečí?"

„Pomočit je, abys jim ukázal dominanci?" nadhodil Cedrik. Harry na něj hodil pohled, který říkal mnohé. „Jestli jsou inteligentní, zkus metodu, co platí na hipogryfy, pomalu se přiblížit a uklonit se, já to ale zkoušet nebudu, nejsem sebevrah."

„Oukej," řekl si Harry pro sebe nahlas s povzdechem, schoval hůlku a pomalu s rukama nataženýma, že není nepřítel vyrazil k onomu vlku, který vypadal jako vůdce. „Vím, že bys mě snědl jako malinu," začal Harry svůj přesvědčivý monolog, „ale taky vím, že bych ti nechutnal, jsem samá kost a věř mi, že ten materiál, z kterých jsou tyhle hábity vyrobeny, také nejsou moc k snědku, tak co kdybys nás nesnědl a já ti pak po tomhle úkolu donesu, co budeš chtít? Zjistím, kde jsou v našem hradě kuchyně a donesu vám tolik masa, že se vám to vyplatí více, než nás sníst… a klidně i opečené na rare, well done by vám asi nechutnalo co?"

Vlk na něj samozřejmě koukal jak na pitomce, ale když se Harry následně uklonil, jak to udělal s Klofanem, jeho gesto mu bylo tak nějak opětováno. Jestli Harry očekával nějaké očuchání ruky, jak to dělají psy, tak se ale mýlil, vlk se prostě jenom otočil a zamířil do své klece, ostatní ho jako vůdce samozřejmě napodobili.

„Ten lektvar ale sakra funguje," řekl Cedrik a pokýval na Harryho zkušeně hlavou.

„Jaký lektvar?" nechápal Harry, ale v ten moment se ozvalo tleskání a komentář Pytlouna.

„Velmi působivé řešení, velmi působivé. Tým Cerry… to je moje vymyšlená kombinace jejich jmen… se vypořádal s další překážkou, jak ale zvládnou tu poslední?"

Harry tedy okamžitě zamířil zpět k Cedrikovi, aby si zase kryly záda.

„Galeon, že to bude troll," dostalo se mu tipu od Cedrika.

„Vsázím, že to bude akromantule."

„Vedle, hoši, tohle má více hlav," řekl jim klobouk, když zamžoural do poslední neotevřené klece, která se po jeho slovech s ohromným rámusem otevřela.

„Do prdele!" shrnul to Cedrik.

„Ne… ne… ne! Dalšího ne!" zamířil hůlkou do tmy Harry. „Prosím ať je to Chloupek."

„Chloupek?" nechápal Cedrik.

„Vyčaruj hrající hudební nástroj!" stihl křiknout Harry, než se na ně kerberus vrhl a oba museli skočit na jinou stranu, aby je neporazil. Když Harry vstal, všiml si, že oba jejich omráčení protivníci zmizeli, někdo na nich asi aktivoval na dálku přenášedla, protože kdyby ne, tak je právě Chloupek zašlápl.

„Cože?"

„Hudební nástroj!" zakřičel Harry znovu.

„Ale proč!" ozvalo se od Cedrika mezi kouzly, co posílal na obřího tříhlavého psa.

„Buď ti to budu vysvětlovat nebo mě poslechneš a přežijeme to!" odsekl Harry a zamířil ke koštěti, které tu po Krumovi zůstalo. „Klobouku, zpívej!"

„Není nový školní rok."

„A ani se ho nedožiješ, pokud nezačneš zpívat!" zavyhrožoval Harry, „pokud nezačneš, tak skončíme oba v žaludku téhle potvory."

„Tak mě dostaň blíž, pokusím se něco vymyslet," povzdechl si Moudrý klobouk, Harry tedy naskočil na koště a doletěl co nejblíže k Chloupkovi. Následně začal na něj střílet ze vzduchu vše, co ho napadlo. To samozřejmě jenom Chloupka rozčílilo a začal se po něm ohánět.

„Teď je ten pravý čas na tu hudbu, Cedriku!"

„Není to jednoduché!"

„Umírání ale je!"

Cedrik už na tohle odpověď nenašel, a tak začal rychleji přeměňovat kámen na harfu, kterou samozřejmě musel předtím očarovat, než začne sama hrát.

„Dáme si školní hymnu," zařval nahlas Moudrý klobouk a začal zpívat, „Bradavice, Bradavice, Brada Bradavice, každý z nás chce vědět víc, než ví, ať jsme hloupý jelimánci, nebo nám už vlasy šedivý."

Harry se k němu ihned přidal, lepší vypadat jak zpívající retard, než být mrtvý. Ale nějak to nefungovalo, Chloupek je ani neslyšel, jak zuřivě štěkal.

„Musíš blíž!" ozval se klobouk, než pokračoval ve zpívání.

Harryho napadlo něco jiného, zamířil na koštěti s kerberusem v zádech směrem k tribunám a zastavil se vedle sedaček pro Mrzimorskou kolej. „Jestli nechcete mrtvého Cedrika, začněte zpívat!" rozkázal, jakmile si byl jistý, že jej uslyší. Kouzelné slovo Cedrik zdá se platilo, protože poté, co se na sebe mrzimorští podívali, přidali své hlasy k Moudrému klobouku. „Použijte **Sonorus**!" křikl na ně ještě ve spěchu, než se rozletěl střemhlav na kerberuse, protože ten přestal sledovat Harryho a rozběhl se sežrat Cedrika, který měl plné ruce s harfou. Harry pochopil, že musí udělat něco ihned a věděl že cokoliv, co vyčaruje hůlkou, stačit nebude.

„Já musím být normálně šílený!" zašeptal si Harry pro sebe a pak udělal něco, co nečekal, že někdy udělá. Napálil to na koštěti v plné rychlosti do prostřední hlavy Chloupka. Pak už nastala jen bolest, pád a další ještě větší bolest. Harry se ale donutil otevřít oči a mohl tak spatřit, že leží asi tak pět metrů od Cedrika, který nechápal stejně jako on a zhruba metr a půl od kerberuse, který nechápal taktéž. Ale ani obří čokl nebyl imunní proti ráně do hlavy v téhle rychlosti, a tak skončil ležet v jakémsi polo-omráčení. Harry ale nespatřil vedle sebe svou hůlku, a proto se natáhl po Moudrém klobouku, který ležel po jeho pravé ruce.

„Myslím, že si tohle zasloužíš," řekl Moudrý klobouk vážně a uvnitř něj se najednou objevil Nebelvírův meč.

V ten moment ale už zpívalo mnoho studentů a přidal se dokonce i školní sbor. Harry ale tohle neslyšel, jen jakýsi šum v hlavě, i to mu ale stačilo, aby spatřil dvě věci, že se Chloupek zvedá a že drží v ruce nějaký meč. Harry se tedy postavil a připravil se na jediný výpad, bylo to jak tenkrát s baziliškem, buď anebo. Rána přes tlamu do mozku byla potvrzena jako úspěšná, snad to bude účinné i teď.

Chloupek ale udělal sotva jeden malý krok a spadl znova, tentokrát ale se zavřenýma očima. Pak už ale vedle něj byl i Cedrik s hůlkou a když s ním zatřepal, tak se Harrymu vrátil i sluch a on tak mohl slyšet krásnou melodii harfy a všelijaký zpěv jeho kolegů.

„Ty jsi naprostý magor, Harry," táhl ho Cedrik za volnou ruku pryč od spícího Kerberuse. Harry viděl na Cedrikovi všelijaké grimasy, takže moc nepoznal, co si myslí.

„Díky, Cede," dostal ze sebe Harry těžce.

„To nebyl kompliment," nechápal Cedrik.

„Za tu harfu."

„Ó," pochopil Cedrik, a i on se podíval na hrající harfu. „Jak jsi věděl, že to zabere?"

„Jsem prostě tak dobrý."

Cedrik se ale jen zasmál, možná až trochu moc hystericky. „Jsi fakt magor."

Najednou se ale ozval Pytlounovo hlas, který nějak magicky překřičel i stále zpívající dav. „Neskutečné! Poslední tvor je poražen, nyní už jenom zbývá zjistit, kdo bude posledním stojícím kouzelníkem."

To byl tak nějak povel, aby od něj Cedrik na krok odstoupil.

„Nemám hůlku, Cedriku," povzdechl si Harry.

„Ale držíš v ruce mega kurvesky legendární meč," snažil se možná Cedrik odlehčit situaci humorem.

„Myslíš, že tě jím propíchnu?"

„S tím kerberusem jsi to měl v plánu."

Harry si jenom povzdechl znovu a přendal si meč do druhé ruky. „Gratuluji, vzdávám se," řekl a natáhl Cedrikovi ruku. „Oficiálně samozřejmě. Jsi vítěz, užij si to. Já jdu pryč, s tímhle vším ať si trhnou."

Cedrik mu ji po krátkém váhání stiskl. A to asi Brumbálovi stačilo, protože se objevil vedle nich a tím i utišil i veškerý zpěv, který nebyl už ani potřeba. Brumbálovi samozřejmě stačilo jedno kouzlo a Chloupek měl jistotu, že se jen tak nevzbudí.

„A máme tu vítěze!" vzchopil se Pytloun. „Harry Potter se vzdává, vítězem je Cedrik Diggory!" a tím samozřejmě nastal mohutný potlesk a celé Bradavice se mohli potentovat, aby Cedrikovi zatleskali a zajuchali.

Harry ale místo toho všeho zamířil pro svou hůlku, která ležela vedle Chloupka. Když ji sebral, tak se podíval na ležící bestii vedle sebe a odfrkl si, takováhle zrůda a její slabinou je hudba. Harry svého volného času využil tím, že si našel pohledem Hermionu a Fleur. Obě byly viditelně rády, že žije a pro uklidnění jim zamával. Pak ho ale napadlo něco vtipného a šíleného zároveň a jelikož byl napůl stále mimo z toho pádu a přišlo mu to více vtipné než šílené, tak došel až k prostřední hlavě Chloupka a položil na ni vítězně nohu a následně meč zdvihl do vzduchu. Hermiona si dala ruku před pusu šokem a Fleur si jenom pleskla do čela. Harryho ale napadla ještě blbější myšlenka tak si na tu prostřední hlavu sedl a znovu zdvihl vítězně meč do vzduchu. Moc dlouho mu to ale neprošlo, protože si vedle odkašlal Brumbál.

„Stačilo, Harry?" odpověděl napůl pobaveně, napůl s pocitem, že je na to už starý.

„Když řeknu ne, můžu tu sedět dál?" zkusil Harry.

„Bohužel ti to musím zamítnout, Harry."

„Tak v tom případě stačilo," a s těmito slovy seskočil dolů a zamířil k řediteli. „Tohle je vaše nejspíš," předal mu meč a pak došel dva kroky k Moudrému klobouku, co stále ležel na zemi a i ten předal řediteli. „A tohle taky."

„Vrátím to na své místo," usmál se na něj Brumbál. „Ale nyní běžte oba na ošetřovnu," zvedl svůj hlas, aby jej i Cedrik slyšel. „Někdo vás zavolá, až budeme připraveni rozdat body."

A když mu oba kývli, zamířili tam, kam je ředitel poslal. Cedrik mával divákům, Harry se držel jednou rukou za bolavou hlavu.

„Přemýšlím, jestli by draci nebyli jednodušší," pronesl Cedrik zamyšleně.

„Víš co, Cedriku? Jdi do prdele," odvětil mu Harry a odpovědí mu byl jenom hlasitý Cedrikův smích.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ty jsi takový pitomec, Harry," rozběhla se do ošetřovacího stanu Hermiona, že málem srazila i Percyho, který tam důležitě stál.

„Autogramy dávám až na letišti," odmávl ji Harry a sykl bolestí, když mu zrovna ošetřovali hlavu. Jelikož Cedrikovi nebylo vůbec nic, lehce se mu zasmál ze své židle.

„A ty se moc nesměj!" vyjela i na něj Hermiona, „na někoho ze šestého ročníku jsi toho moc nepředvedl!"

Teď se zasmál Harry, Hermiona byla v módu, že by seřvala i Brumbála, kdyby tu stál.

„Všechno je v pořádku, Hermiono," snažil se ji Harry utěšit, „všichni žijeme, porazili jsme namyšlené francouze a sestřelili jsme v letu nejlepšího chytače století. Monstra jsme porazili také a já nemám větší zranění než po obvyklém famfrpálovém zápase tady v Bradavicích."

„To ale jenom proto, že tady neexistuje normální famfrpálový zápas!"

„Tím to může být," uznal Harry.

„Kdo to kdy viděl, nejdřív sem chtějí dotáhnout draky a pak znovu povolají kerberuse," zamumlala si madam Pomfreyová pod neexistující vousy. „Máte štěstí, pane Pottere, že máte hlavu na svém místě."

„To bude možná tím, že jsem ji nepoužil jako první, napadlo mě, že když do něj narazím něčím méně důležitým, že budete šťastnější," odvětil ji Harry.

„Mě občas přijde, pane Pottere, že pro vás ta hlava také není důležitá," zakroutila hlavou Pomfreyová. „Sledujte očima mou hůlkou."

A tak Harry poslechl, pak mu byly vyzkoušeny ještě reakce a pak byl po dalším mumlání o nebezpečných turnajích propuštěn.

„A co oni?" poukázal Cedrik na Sebastiana a Viktora.

„Ředitel Brumbál mi nařídil, že je mám nechat odpočívat ve spánku, než se dohodnou na bodech," odsekla naštvaně Pomfreyová, bylo vidět, že by je co nejdříve probudila a hned vzala na ošetřovnu do hradu.

„A kde je vůbec Fleur?" zeptal se Harry Herimony, když vyskočil z lehátka a zamířil k ní.

„Něco řeší s fotografem z Denního věštce a pak šla za komisí, co vás bude hodnotit, asi chce mít jistotu, že ti nedají málo bodů."

„Jelikož tu není, řeknu ti tajemství," pověděl nahlas a pak se k ní naklonil, „ať si trhnou s body, tohle mi stačilo," zašeptal.

„Hlavně, že jsi v pořádku," povzdechla si Hermiona a Harry se na ní jenom vděčně usmál a všiml si, že má poškrábané tváře. A to mu úsměv rozšířilo ještě více, bylo krásné vidět, že o vás má někdo starost, ale nevypadalo to na ní hezky, tak si prostě vyndal hůlku a ty rány ji kouzlem zacelil. „Co?"

„Měla jsi něco na tváři," mrkl na ní.

Než mu stihla ale něco odpovědět, přišla do stanu McGonagallová. „Zvládl jste to bravurně, pane Pottere, příště ale méně sebevražedných náletů," pochválila ho a rovnou i pokárala. „Vám také dobrá práce, pane Diggory, ráda vidím, že vám přeměňování jde i ve vypjatých momentech."

„Děkuji," řekl Harry i Cedrik najednou.

„Přišla jsem vzbudil i ostatní, vy dva mezitím běžte zpět a počkejte tam na pana Cruma a Bonaccorda, budou se udělovat body," rozkázala McGonagallová, a tak se Harry vydal, tam kam má.

„Kolik myslíš, že dostaneš?" nadhodil Cedrik.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi dělal tužku, snad více než ty."

„Nevím, kdo tě zachránil harfou."

„Stejně ho uspal ten zpěv, a ne ta harfa, s tím nástrojem jsem ti to řekl jen tak, aby ses cítil užitečně, protože vím, že neumíš zpívat," vrátil mu to Harry.

„Kdyby se soutěžilo v egu, tak jsi první určitě," ušklíbl se Cedrik pobaveně.

„Porazit Kruma v egu? Viděl jsi jeho zástupy fanynek?"

„Tak bys s ním to první místo sdílel," upravil to Cedrik stále s humorem.

„Dobrá rána," ozvalo se lámanou a hlubokou angličtinou za nimi a když se Harry otočil, viděl, jak za nimi kráčí Krum.

„Nebylo to zase tak těžké," pokrčil Cedrik rameny, „nebyl jsi až zase tak rychlý."

„Pff," vyprskl Harry. „Ty něco povídej o egu."

Krum jenom pokýval hlavou, jako kdyby mu právě jeho kouč řekl, že příště musí zrychlit. Profesionálové berou kritiku lépe… většinou tedy. „A kdo to vyhrál?"

„Harry se vzdal, věděl, že nemá šanci proti mně," pověděl Cedrik jen tak mezi řečí.

„Dobrá volba, správný sportovec musí vědět své limity," pověděl Krum znalecky.

„Bez komentáře," odmávl je Harry a počkal si až se k nim došourá s kyselým výrazem Sebastian.

„Dámy a pánové... moment na který jste čekali, je tu!" začal hlásat Pytloun, „naši šampioni jsou ošetřeni a teď budou za svou námahu a snahu oceněni. Každý z pěti porotců ocenil každého z šampionů od jedné do deseti bodů, kdy deset bodů je pochopitelně nejvíce. Pod námi porotci vidíte tabuli, kde se objeví všechny body a to… teď!"

A Harry si nemohl stěžovat, byl na prvním místě… sdíleném prvním místě.

„Jsi druhý Cedriku," nadhodil Harry do ohromného potlesku a jásání.

„Cože?"

„Jsi napsaný níže než já, takže i když máme stejně bodů, byl jsem lepší."

„Tak hlavně, že se máš čím uklidňovat před spaním, Harry," poplácal ho otravně Cedrik po ramenou. Harry na něj jenom dospěle vyplázl jazyk. Ale hej, čtyřicet šest bodů bylo sakra dost, takže ani nepotřeboval slyšet vyjádření jednotlivých rozhodčích, proč dali tolik, kdyby nějaká zákeřná svině jako Karkarov chtěli dát méně, tak by si to šel poslechnout, ale osmička od něj byla více než čekal… tak dvakrát více než čekal.

„No nic borci, jdu pryč, uvidím vás zase na místech za mnou příští úkol," odmávl je všechny Harry hraně namachrovaně.

„Příště to nebudeš mít tak jednoduché," ohlásil Krum.

„Samozřejmě, pane ‚mám dvacet bodů za snahu,'" řekl Harry, aniž by se na ně otočil.

„Jsi vtipný," zasmál se Krum a taktéž zamířil pryč, když ale procházel kolem Harryho – Krum měl prostě delší nohy – ještě dodal šeptem: „Tebe zabiji posledního."

„Cože?!" zastavil se Harry v pohybu.

„Jen vtipkuji," zasmál se Krum nahlas, „nebo ne?" nadhodil a mrkl na něj a pak s dalším výbuchem smíchu odešel pryč.

„To jsou všichni soutěžící magoři?" zeptal se Harry Cedrika, „ale proč se ptám tebe, ty jsi taky magor," povzdechl si.

„Musíš se mezi námi cítit dobře tedy, ne?" poplácal ho znovu Cedrik pobaveně.

Odpovědí mu bylo ale jenom natažený prostředníček, ale to podle smíchu Cedrikovi stačilo.

Když ale vešli tak nějak společně do stanu, už tam stáli reportéři a samozřejmě jeho oblíbenec Rita.

„Pane Diggory, Pane Pottere, pojďte nám zodpovědět pár otázek."

„Domluvte si schůzku přes Fleur Delacourovou a pak se s vámi klidně setkám," pověděl klidně Harry, snažil se i usmát až přijde nějaký nečekaný záblesk od fotoaparátu a s těmito slovy zmizel pryč ze stanu. Kde stála ona zmiňovaná.

„Dobrá práce, Harry," usmála se na něj mile.

„Splnil jsem očekávání?" usmál se na ní taktéž.

„Rozhodně si je předčil," vrátila mu další úsměv, „pojď, zasloužíš si chvilku klid, než si tě rozebere tvoje kolej na oslavu tvého vítězství."

„To by mi bodlo. Myslíš, že Hermiona vydrží být chvilku potichu, abych si dokázal odpočinout?" nadhodil s humorem.

„Pokusím se ji nějak zabavit," dostalo se mu pobavené odpovědi a společně se tak vydali do hradu a směrem k lepším zítřkům.

*ČŠ*

„Pottere, zůstaňte po hodině," zavolal na něj profesor Moody, když skončila hodina s ním. Harry se tedy jenom rychle sbalil, tašku si položil na stůl, pokrčil rameny směrem k Hermioně, která mu naznačila, že počká venku a s těmito slovy se vydal k profesorovi. „Vezměte si tu tašku, půjdeme ke mně do kabinetu."

A když Harry tak učinil, nastalo se mu pozoruhodného pohledu… Moodyho kabinet byl vetešnictví, tolik harampádí neviděl nikde jinde. „Líbí se vám mé věcičky? Užitečné, Pottere, užitečné… některé jsem musel ale vypnout, ukazují, když někdo dělá něco nekalého, ale to ve škole plného puberťáků se děje furt a mě už otravoval ten zvuk. Některé věci stále fungují, třeba tohle, aby mě nedostal nikdo zezadu."

„A co ta křičící truhla?" nadhodil Harry, když sebou cukl leknutím nad zuřivým výkřikem z oné truhly.

„Velmi nebezpečná věc… vskutku nebezpečná… to, co tam je, by nás porazilo oba během vteřiny, kdyby to nebylo pečlivě zavřené."

„Nebude to součástí dalšího úkolu doufám."

Moody se ale děsivě zasmál. „Nic takového, to je pro mé osobní potěšení."

Harry jenom zakroutil a mysli mu prošlo jediné slovo. Magor.

„Kvůli tomu jsem vás ale nezavolal Pottere, posaďte se," kopl k němu Moody stoličku na kolečkách, „chtěl jsem s vámi probrat poslední úkol. Mimochodem bravurní práce."

„Děkuji, dělal jsem, co jsem mohl."

„Přesně tak!" vykřikl Moody, „vždy být připraven! Držel jste se bravurně mého motta, a to je dobře. Správný bystrozor musí být připraven na vše, a to vy jste byl. Osobně bych na kerberuse neútočil vlastním tělem, ale zkusil nějaké kouzlo zaměřené na oči, ale i tak dobrá práce. Jinak jste ale převedl vše, co jste měl, možná k tomu pomohl Felix Felicis, co si vyžádal Cedrik."

„Felix co, pane?"

„Nepověděl vám to Diggory? Lektvar tekutého štěstí, velmi vzácný a drahý lektvar… ne že by na to jeho otec neměl… jedna lahvička a na zhruba hodinu se vám podaří tak nějak vše, na co sáhnete."

„Tak proto dokázal sestřelit Kruma!"

„To byla rána, co?" zasmál se Moody, „kdybych věděl, že to dal bez lektvaru, tak mu hned nabídnu papíry na podepsání, aby se stal po škole bystrozorem, protože to bylo sakra působivé. Myslím, že polovinu bodů dostal jenom za tuhle ránu," a s těmito slovy si Moody vyndal svou umělou nohu a položil si ji na stůl. „Ale nevím, co vše další ovlivňuje onen lektvar, můžete se zeptat Snapea, ale prý nejste moc přátelíčkové."

„Ani vy jste nevypadal jako jeho kamarád, pane."

„Správně," zasmál se znovu Moody, „tohle máme společné. Co jsem ale chtěl říct, je hlavně to, že všichni v komisi jsou ufňukanci, takže vaše nápady odtáhnout Kruma a Bonaccorda pryč, vám dalo pár bodů navíc… morální hodnota a to všechno," odfrkl si Moody, „teď máte hodně bodů náskok, Pottere, takže příští úkol se můžete vykašlat na zachraňování štěňátek z rybníčku a snažit se to přežít ve zdraví. Takže nechte příště Diggoryho třeba sežrat a nebourejte do kerberusů vlastním tělem. To vám ale radím ne jako učitel... jako učitel udělám tohle, dvacet bodů pro Nebelvír za pomoc svým kolegům v těžkých chvílích," mrkl na něj Moody zdravým okem.

„Děkuji," usmál se Harry.

„Není zač, Pottere… a jelikož první úkol byl o příšerách ze Zakázaného lesa, už to není pomáhání a můžu vám půjčit tuhle knížku, jsou to další bytosti, co v tom lese jsou, třeba se tam někdy ocitnete a vědět, jak se bránit vám pomůže."

„Proč já?" nechápal Harry.

„I já chodil do Bradavic, Pottere a vy ji zvedáte prestiž, takže tady tohle si vezměte, přečtěte a vraťte mi to někdy po hodině."

„Ano, pane."

„A nyní běžte."

Na to Harry jenom kývl a zmizel s knížkou v ruce, kterou předal ihned Hermioně, která na něj koukala překvapeně, a tak Harry znovu jenom pokrčil rameny. Stále nevěděl, o čem ta schůzka byla, ale pochvala od učitele byla vždy fajn.

*ČŠ*

„Harry, jsi slavný!" přišel k němu Cedrik na obědě, protože Harry odmítal jít na snídani. Bylo tedy více než jasné, že ho budou otravovat teď na obědě. „Podepíšeš mi tu fotku?" zasmál se a sedl si vedle něj, protože Fleur ještě nepřišla.

„Jako vítěz tomu na druhém místě ti to podepsat můžu."

„Stále ten samý vtipálek," poplácal ho Cedrik, „ale Rita s tebou souhlasí, tady se to píše hele ‚první místo obsadil Harry Potter, který na fotce ukazuje své vítězství sezením na kerberusovi.‚"

„Když to říká Rita, tak to musí být pravda," vrátil mu to Harry a Hermiona vedle něj se jenom plácla do čela.

„To samozřejmě, prvotní novinařina z její strany."

„Tak tak, dokonce prý zapomněla minulý výtisk na to, že jsi šampion," nadhodil Harry a celý nebelvírský stůl, který je nenápadně poslouchal, se zasmál.

„Ach ano, Viktor CUM by mohl vyprávět, viď brachu ze severu!" zařval stále nadšený a veselý Cedrik na celou síň, takže ho i Viktor slyšel. Krumovi se jeho upravené jméno vyloženě líbilo, takže mu ukázal, že je jednička… prostředním prstem.

„Taky tě mám rád, Cume," zasmál se Cedrik a znovu se otočil na Harryho, „a mám pro tebe dárek, hele," a podal mu ten odznáček, na kterém dříve bylo napsáno, že Potter je hnusák, teď tam nebylo ale nic.

„Prázdný odznáček? Vau, díky Cede, tohoto si budu vážit jako pokladu do konce života," odvětil mu sarkasticky.

„Ne ne, koukej, tohle je originál… našel jsem si toho, kdo jej vyrobil a přemluvil ho, aby mi ho předal… stačilo říct, že jestli mi to nedá, že do něj narazíš na koštěti v plné rychlosti," nyní se zasmáli snad i ze zmijozelského stolu, „takže si tam můžeme napsat co chceme, tak co třeba tohle," a po pár vteřinách tam bylo napsáno: "Volte tým Cerry jako ministra."

„Ne ne, moc dlouhé," zamyslel se hraně Cedrik, když změnil všem, co mají na odznáčku. „Tak tohle… Viktor Cum je loser... to je kratší ne?" Harry se nechtě musel zasmát, a byl rád, že tu není Karkarov, jinak by asi byli oba mrtvý.

„Co takhle… one shot, one kill," nadhodil Harry.

„Výborně, z tebe něco bude, Harry," pochválil Cedrik a okamžitě to tam napsal.

„Vešlo by se tam, že si Krasnohůlky vybrali špatného šampiona?" ozvalo se melodickým hlasem za nimi a oba se rychle otočili, aby spatřili Fleur.

„Samozřejmě má paní," vyskočil Cedrik, aby jí galantně uvolnil její místo, na které si Fleur okamžitě sedla, „Fleur jako šampion!" se objevilo na Harryho odznáčku a samozřejmě na všech ostatních, což vysloužilo Cedrikovi malý úsměv od Fleur. „Teď ale vážně, pan ředitel na mě kouká zle, takže na odznáček napíšeme to, co bude podporovat mezinárodní spolupráci… ehm ehm… Sláva vítězům, čest poraženým."

„Správná volba, pane Diggory," pozvedl Brumbál svůj kalich.

„Děkuji pane," uklonil se Cedrik a zvolal nahlas, „a jinak máme odznáčků tuny, takže očekávám, že si všichni koupíte svůj, stojí pouze-."

„Hej Cede, když jsem ten vítěz, tak já je zaplatím ze svého, aby každý si mohl přečíst tvé zprávy," přerušil ho Harry.

„Správně, můj parťáku. Tým Cerry vám váš odznáček zaplatí, dostavte se k mrzimorskému stolu a vyzvedněte si svůj!" a přátelsky Harryho objal. „No tak ty s tím foťákem foť!" otočil se na Colina, který je překvapen vyfotil, překvapen proto, že se Harry ani nebránil. „Lepší fotka než ta z prvního úkolu, pošleme ji do Denního věštce, tým Cerry musí být pohromadě," a s posledním poplácáním Harryho po zádech, zmizel Cedrik se smíchem zpět ke svému stolu.

„Kolik toho proboha včera vypil?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Více než zvládl, očividně," pověděl Harry, ale stále s úsměvem, ať už Cedrik popíjel i ráno nebo ne, tak to bylo veselé odpoledne a takovéto odpoledne byly vždy lepší než ty, když jej Ohnivý pohár vytáhl a další dny po něm.

„A než zapomenu Harry, někomu si řekl, že si mají rozhovor s tebou domluvit přes mě," nadhodila Fleur, „a tak mě opravdu někdo vyhledal. Má domluva zněla, že pošlou někoho jiného než Ritu a že vytisknou to, co řekneš, nic více, nic méně… plus, že chci vidět to, co napíšou, než to dají do tisku… PS jsi asi tak jeden z tuctu lidí, kterému něco takového projde."

„To zní fajn, co jim mám říct?" zeptal se Harry.

„Dobrá otázka, byla bych ráda, kdybyste oba šli pak se mnou po hodinách a něco jsme vymysleli, protože cokoliv řekneš, bude na titulní straně nejčtenějšího deníku, takže je to ohromná šance na všechno."

„Jasně… hlavně žádný tlak…" povzdechl si Harry, ať se udáví ten, co hodil do poháru lístek s jeho jménem.

*ČŠ*

„Pottere, vy tu zůstaňte na chvilku," zavolala na něj McGonagallová, když se snažil vplížit pryč.

„Proč já?" zakňučel Harry unaveně, právě teď strávil dvě hodiny učením se tance, a ještě tu musí zůstat déle.

„Jak jistě víte, jako šampion budete mít první tanec."

„Jak bych tohle mohl vědět?" nechápal Harry s výrazem, který jeho nechápání podtrhoval.

„Nevíte? No tak teď už jo."

„Fíha, jdu se zeptat, jestli má Cedrik volno."

„Nebuďte sarkastický v mé přítomnosti, Pottere," zpražila ho pohledem McGonagallová, „jak jsem pověděla na začátku, Nebelvír je slavná kolej a nikdo ji nebude dělat ostudu, takže se hezky oblíkněte, vyberte si partnerku, naučte se tancovat a bude to."

„To už vám nestačí to, že jsem vytáhl Nebelvírův meč?"

McGonagallová se na něj podívala všelijak. „I když to je také pocta pro naši školu a kolej, budu muset trvat i na tom zahajovacím tanci."

„Existuje nějaké kouzlo na prokletí někoho? Voodoo nebo něco? Že bych proklel toho, co mě do tohoto ušil."

„Prostě si běžte najít partnerku, Pottere," povzdechla si McGonagallová a ukázala mu na dveře.

„Oukej, prostě projdu dveřmi do Partnerkalandu, kde rostou partnerky na partnerkastromech," odfrkl si Harry a zmizel ukázanými dveřmi, než ale udělal pár desítek kroků, začal jeho odznáček hřát, což znamenalo, že se zpráva změnila a ono opravdu ano. Teď tam prostě a jednoduše stálo: „Cedrik je volný, dámy," a Harry se upřímně rozesmál.

*ČŠ*

Harry jako každý večer běhal po famfrpálovém hřišti pod vedením Fleur, která seděla na blízké lavičce a občas ho sledovala, občas si něco četla nebo dělala poznámky.

„Máš návštěvu," řekla mu, když z převlékárny Nebelvíru vyšel celý jejich famfrpálový tým plus Ron.

Harry jim jenom mávl a pokračoval v běhu, ještě měl dost koleček před sebou. Jednu výhodu to cvičení zde v Bradavicích mělo… jídlo. Stačilo dojít do kuchyně, když se dozvěděl, kde je a říct jim, že chce něco, co bude splňovat jeho dietní požadavky… ty mu samozřejmě předala na papíře Fleur a na každém jídle, na které přišel do Velké síně, už na jeho místě čekalo jeho menu… a jelikož nemusel za nic platit, tak mu stačilo jen cvičit.

„Hej, Harry, za co běháš?" přidal se k němu Fred.

„Cože?"

„Běháš za světový mír?" pokračoval George.

„Za ženská práva?" nyní jeho dvojče.

„Za práva skřítků?"

„Prostě se mi chtělo," pokrčil Harry rameny a pokračoval v běhu.

„Tak mi budeme běhat s tebou," zvolal slavnostně George nebo Fred nebo Gred nebo Forge, prostě jeden z nich.

„Co chtějí ty klauni říct," vzala si slovo Angelina, „že nás nemůže zastavit to, že není famfrpálový zápas. Nesmíme vynechat naše tréninky, a tak budeme takhle běhat každý den s tebou, abychom si udrželi kondici, stejně každá z nás cvičí sama, takhle aspoň budeme pospolu."

„Určitě, aspoň budu mít větší motivaci," sotva ze sebe dostal Harry, protože opravdu neběhal v aerobním pásmu.

„A Harry," pověděla ještě Angelina, „i když se mi to nechce přiznat, jsi lepší šampion, než bych byla já," povzdechla si, „tak to aspoň koukej vyhrát."

„Nic jiného už není ani v plánu," řekl a s těmito slovy se usmál na Fleur, která mu vrátila úsměv předtím, než se zase zakoukala do své knihy. A Harry věděl, že mluví pravdu, když už je takhle hluboko, je na čase to dokončit s grácií.

*ČŠ*

„Tak co, Harry? Už víš, s kým půjdeš na ten ples?" snažil se ho Ron začlenit do debaty, kterou měl celý jeho pokoj. Ron se Harrymu po prvním úkolu omluvil a Harry mu na to samozřejmě kývl a odmávl to celý jako dávnou minulost, ale tak či tak, neměl moc času na hraní šachů nebo podobně, Hermiona nebo Fleur mu neustále dávali co na práci, když byl s jednou nebo druhou a když náhodou měl volno, stejně měl od Fleur domácí úkoly, které musel dělat… a pak tu samozřejmě byla škola, která dávala úkoly sama o sobě.

„Ne ne," pověděl Harry.

„To tě nikdo nepozval?" nechápal Sheamus.

„Ale to jo… asi pět holek z třetího ročníku a jedna páťačka, ale nechci jít s někým, s kým si nebudu mít co říct, tak jsem je odmítl."

„A zkoušel jsi někoho pozvat ty?" zeptal se Ron.

„Zatím ne, nějak to nehrotím."

„Ale McGonagallová řekla, že musíš mít zahajovací tanec ne?"

„To ano, můj plán je takový, že když nenajdu někoho vhodného, tak v poslední moment pozvu ji, aby si to vychutnala se mnou."

Na to se všichni okolo upřímně zasmáli. „Teď ale vážně."

„Já to ale myslím vážně," stál si Harry za svým, „chce abych zlepšil reputaci Nebelvíru? Tak ať jde se mnou ona a postará se o to. Třeba ale do té doby někdo přijde, koho nebudu chtít odmítnout."

„Ty a McGonagallová, to by byl úlet."

„Přesně z toho důvodu bych ji to dal také sežrat."

„A když by tě odmítla?" pověděl Sheamus stále napůl ve smíchu.

„Filchova kočka, Moudrý klobouk, Fawkes, cokoliv, co by mi prošlo," vyjmenoval jen tak z hlavy.

„A co Fleur nebo Hermiona, jsi pořád s nimi ne?" zeptal se Neville.

„Hermiona byla požádána hned první den a Fleur se nevyjádřila, takže… A co vy? S kým jdete?"

„S Ginny," prozradil Neville, „Hermiona mě odmítla, protože už někoho měla ale pak se nabídla Ginny."

„Nikoho nemám," řekl Ron, a to samé mu pověděl i Sheamus.

„Zkuste holky z našeho ročníku, slyšel jsem je povídat, že nikoho nemají," nadhodil Harry.

„To je nápad, pojď Rone, zeptám se za nás oba, když jsi srab," vyskočil Sheamus.

„Nejsem srab!" ohradil se Ron a vydal se za ním, takže tam zůstal Harry s Nevillem sám.

„Je od tebe hezké, že jim chceš pomoct i přes to, že… no… víš co."

Harry jenom pokrčil rameny. „Přenesl jsem se přes tu jejich nedůvěru ve mě. Měl jsem na práci více důležitých věcí, než abych nad tím moc přemýšlel," a byla to pravda, první dny ho to štvalo a mrzelo, pak ale přišla Fleur a Hermiona a vše bylo tak nějak plné a veselé, že si ani nepovšiml, kdo všechno mu chybí.

*ČŠ*

Když na podesáté tipl heslo k Brumbálově pracovně, vystoupal nahoru, kde slušně zaklepal a počkal si na to, aby mohl vstoupit.

„Harry, co tě sem přivádí," uvítal ho Brumbál.

„Máte trochu déle času? Chtěl bych se vám s něčím svěřit… vlastně s více věcmi."

„Ale určitě, pojď, posaď se," a Harry tak učinil a spustil vše, co měl na srdci, o nočních můrách, po kterých ho bolí jizva, to že v těch snech viděl Voldemorta a Červíčka, to že se mu to zdálo vícekrát a že neví, co to znamená.

„Někdy sny jsou… jen sny, Harry," pověděl Brumbál, ale bylo vidět, že se nad tím zamýšlí.

„To ano… těch snů mám více, ale tyhle… jak mě bolí ta jizva, bych řekl, že jsou jiné."

„A můžeš mít pravdu. Víš co, Harry, uděláme domluvu, já se nad těmito tvými sny zamyslím v klidu a po vánočním večírku si takhle zase sedneme a já ti povím více."

„Dobrá," souhlasil Harry, lepší nabídku už asi nedostane. „A další věc, co bych chtěl probrat, je moje interview, pane."

„Ano?"

„Tak jsem se chtěl zeptat, co vše tam mohu říct."

„V jakém hledisku, Harry?"

„O mých zážitcích tady. Chci, aby mě lidé brali lépe, ale nechci, aby to způsobilo rozruch nebo problém pro školu, pane."

„Ach, tvé různé dobrodružství," pochopil ihned Brumbál a usmál se. „No… ocenil bych, kdyby ses nezmínil o Voldemortovi."

„To jsem neměl ani v plánu, chcete vidět, co jsme vymysleli?" a s tím vytáhl velký pergamen.

„Budu jenom rád," a s tím se Brumbál pustil do čtení a Harry si jenom mnul ruce v kapsách, aby nebyl nervózní a tak. „Je dobré, že si vynechal jakoukoliv zmínku o Siriusovi, ale nemusel jsi mě tam tak chválit."

„Lidé by asi nechtěli slyšet, že jsem pomocí lásky zabil profesora, ať už byl posedlý nebo ne. A vždyť je to pravda ne? Přišel jste včas, abyste mě odtrhl od Quirrella, ať už bych vyhrál nakonec nebo ne. Povídal jste mi, když jsem se vzbudil z bezvědomí, že jste nevěděl, jestli jste náhodou nepřišel pozdě, takže jste mě musel zachránit."

„Tvá slova mě těší, opravdu ano, ale lidé budou věřit čemu chtějí."

„Stejně jako já věřím tomu, že jste mě zachránil vy," usmál se na něj Harry.

„V tom případě to zmiň takto, jestli si to přeješ."

„A nezpůsobí to tedy nějaké problémy? Nevím, jak to funguje tady, ale v nekouzelnickém světě, se vše musí hlásit policii, co tady? Vědí to bystrozorové?"

„Ovšem, že ano, Harry… madam Bonesová byla obeznámená o všech fiascích, jestli to budeme takhle nazývat. Oba dva a ministr jsme se ale nakonec dohodli, že to udržíme pod pokličkou, jak dlouho to jen půjde, ne že by to ale lidé nevěděli úplně. Ono třeba ten útok baziliška se moc utajit nedá, studenti slyší drby nebo si to jako ty se slečnou Grangerovou domyslí, že to mohl být bazilišek, tito studenti to řeknou svým rodičům, ti svým přátelům… do novin se to ale nedostalo."

„Ale to já změním..."

„Víš co, Harry, půjdu s tebou k tomu tvému rozhovoru, a i já případně odpovím na nějaké otázky, abychom neřekli něco, co nás bude mrzet a tvé obavy vyřídím i madam Bonesové, která bude tak lépe připravena na další otázky. Co ty na to?"

„To by mi udělalo velkou radost, pane řediteli," usmál se Harry konečně.

„Výborně, tak je to domluvené," a podal mu zpátky jakýsi skript Harryho rozhovoru, „a jsem rád, že jsi za mnou přišel Harry, vážím si tvé důvěry."

„Tohle byl vše nápad Fleur, pane," přiznal Harry

„Já vždy tvrdil, že přátelé jsou ta nejdůležitější věc, neboť láska ke svému partnerovi, přítelovi nebo příbuznému je naší nejsilnější zbraní," usmál se Brumbál, „a nyní už tě nebudu okrádat o ten drahocenný čas, který by si mohl se svými přáteli strávit. Budu se těšit až se zase uvidíme."

„Já také, pane," a s těmito slovy zmizel Harry pryč, byl rád, že to má za sebou.

*ČŠ*

„Takže sis přece jenom někoho našel," nadhodil Ron rozmrzele, když se soukal do svého hábitu, který vypadal ale naprosto hrozně a spíše jako něco co nosí ženy… velmi staré ženy.

„Zatím ne," odvětil mu Harry, když se taktéž oblékal.

„Takže jdeš nakonec s McGonagallovou?" zasmál se Dean.

„Uvidíme, třeba se ještě někdo najde."

„Doslova najde cestou co? Začíná to za hodinu," upozornil ho pobaveně Sheamus.

„Šedesát minut, abych někoho našel," nijak to Harryho nečinilo nervózním.

„Ty máš někoho v plánu co?" chytil se Sheamus.

„Dá se to tak říct," nechtěl moc Harry prozradit, ale do zrcadla se uculil.

„Tak to sem zvědavý, pane šampione," dobíral si ho vesele Sheamus. „Já jsem spokojen, budu mít ve svém náruči kočičku."

„Stejně nevím, jak taková trubka mohl někoho ulovit."

„Mužný šarm," odvětil mu Ron.

„Ten možná existoval, než sis na sebe vzal sukni… promiň dámský hábit… tedy promiň, chtěl jsem říct mužský společenský hábit," vrátil mu to Dean.

Harry je nechal pošťuchovat a kompletně oblečen se s nimi rozloučil, aby vyrazil jako první pryč, nemusel tu čekat na žádnou partnerku, takže mohl vyrazit pomalým krokem k Velké síni. Samozřejmě, když tam dorazil, nebyl nikdo před ní, tak prostě šel dovnitř obdivovat výzdobu. A že bylo co, nikdo si s tím dal solidní práci. Bude muset pochválit Hagrida za strom a Kratiknota za výzdobu.

„Pane Pottere, jste tu brzy, sraz je až tak za čtyřicet minut před síní, teď jsem měla v plánu zavřít dveře, aby sem nikdo nepřišel," oslovila ho McGonagallová, když k němu zamířila.

„Aha, tak já počkám venku," zvedl se Harry.

„A nezapomeňte, Pottere. Vy a vaše partnerka zahajujete večer prvním tancem."

„To bude problém ale, nemám partnerku."

„Nemám na váš humor náladu," pověděla káravě.

„Já to myslím vážně ale, nemám s kým jít," usmál se na ní.

„Jestli si myslíte, že půjdu s vámi já, tak jste na omylu, to už na mě zkoušel váš otec, a i jeho jsem poslala si najít někoho jiného."

„Opravdu? To si musím někdy poslechnout," zasmál se Harry upřímně od srdce. „Každopádně hádám, že to, na co vás pozval můj otec, byl obyčejný tanec. Když se mnou nepůjde nikdo tady, bude to horší že?"

„Ani to nezkoušejte, Pottere," varovala ho, „za padesát minut budete venku stát s partnerkou, nebo vám dohodím nějakého partnera já… mužského partnera."

„Zkusím Cedyho tedy, slyšel jsem, že je dobrý tanečník."

„Jestli vy budete mít někdy dítě, Pottere, tak já končím a jdu do důchodů, dvě generace Potterů mi stačili," povzdechla si a ukázala mu, že má jít, a to rychle nebo z něj udělá mapu, jak vyhrožovala v prvním ročníku. Když vešel ven, seděla tam Fleur v šatech ze stříbrošedého saténu a koukala na něj.

„Kde máš partnerku?" nadhodila, když si sedl vedle ní.

„Ztratila se někde na cestě životem," povzdechl si Harry hraně, „co ty? Kde máš partnera."

„Prošla mu černá kočka přes cestu, a tak to musel obejít přes Londýn," povzdechla si i ona.

„Chápu, udělal bych to samé," pokýval Harry znalecky, pak se ale na sebe oba usmáli.

„Popravdě? Nikdo mi nepřišel zajímavý," pověděla mu.

„Vím, jak to myslíš, nadhodila si laťku moc vysoko," mrkl na ni, „a navíc jsem si říkal, proč si hledat partnerku, když strávím většinu večera s tebou."

„To bylo dobré, začíná ti tohle jít," zasmála se krásně.

Harry si jenom oddechl. „Nacvičoval jsem si to před zrcadlem," přiznal, „v reálu to bylo ale těžší, zrcadlo tě nemůže odmítnout."

„Chceš radu?" pokračovala v lehkém smíchu. „Tohle příště nedodávej."

„Takže bude i příště?" mrkl na ni znovu.

„Někdo na tebe musí dávat pozor ne?" vrátila mu jen další otázku.

„Vy jste oba takový pitomci!" ozvalo se ze schodů, kam ze své pozice nemohli vidět, ale oba poznali hlas Hermiony, která se k nim za chvíli přidala, takže se na tu lavičku sotva vešli a zvlášť, když obě děvčata měla na sobě šaty. „Už jsem nevěděla, co dělat, kdybyste spolu nešli!"

„Přebrala bych Harryho jeho partnerce," odtušila Fleur.

„Vidíš, co jsem ti říkal," ušklíbl se Harry na Hermionu vítězně. Ta se na něj jen zamračila.

„Počítal jsi s tím, že s tebou půjdu?" zasmála se Fleur, „takové ego se jen tak nevidí."

„Kdo by nestál o to jít s vítězem tohoto turnaje," dal si ruce za hlavu ve frajerském gestu a lépe se opřel.

„A kdybych tě teď odmítla? Furt si mě nepožádal."

„Šel bych na ten večírek s tvým největším rivalem z vaší školy, francouzsky moc neumím, ale určitě by se našla nějaká tvá spolužačka, co by se mnou šla jenom proto, aby ti to nandala," pověděl Harry naprosto klidně, jako kdyby to byla hloupá otázka.

Hermiona se na něj zatvářila kysele.

„To je pěkně zákeřný," řekla Fleur, „to se mi líbí, správný přístup, Harryho Pottera... nejmladšího šampiona... nikdo neodmítá."

„Vy si ze mě děláte jenom srandu," nařkla je Hermiona, ale tak či tak se usmála.

„A s kým, že jdeš ty? Jsi byla celou dobu tajemná."

„Že se nebudeš zlobit, viď Harry."

„Znáš mě tak málo, že se musíš ptát?" podíval se na ni.

„On je to totiž Viktor."

„Konečně našel koule, aby tě oslovil, místo aby na tebe jen čučel v knihovně?" zasmál se Harry, dostal ale za odměnu jen ránu do ramene.

„Povídá někdo, kdo ani nikoho nepožádal! A navíc, on se jen styděl mě oslovit!"

„Nepotřebuješ nikoho požádat, když víš, že s tebou půjde," vysvětlil ji jednoduše Harry.

„Přesně," souhlasila Fleur, tak nějak jenom proto, aby zábavně poštouchla Hermionu.

„Ještě že jdete spolu, protože kdybyste neměli jeden druhého, zůstali byste oba na ocet!"

„Tss," ohradila se Fleur, „jenom první den jsem odmítla tak padesát chudáčků, většina byla jenom ‚eee ty… krása… večírek… eee' ale stejně i to se počítá za odmítnutí," napodobovala slintající chlapce. „Nejblíž byl nějaký Roger Davies, ten se dokázal i představit aspoň, ale nepředstavoval se mým očím, ale trošku níž."

„Jak trochu?"

„Sem," ukázala Fleur na svůj výstřih, „ne že bych se mu divila zrovna, ale mohl to aspoň chvíli vydržet, než zrak sklopí."

„Jsi hrozná, Fleur," povzdechla si Hermiona a zakroutila hlavou.

„Harry, tak rád tě tu vidím," doputoval k nim Cedrik společně s Cho Changovou. „Vzal jsem si i odznáček, abych ti dopomohl někoho najít, slyšel jsem, že nikoho nemáš, ale pak tě tu člověk najde doslova obložen ženami!"

„Já ti to říkal, Cede, stačí být první a máš co chceš," odvětil mu hraně ležérně.

„Ono i to sdílené první místo mi zařídilo to, co jsem chtěl," pověděl vznešeně Cedrik a následně políbil Cho ruku.

Harry mu vrátil uznalý pohled, který říkal: „Not bad," tohle zahrál dobře. Než ale mohli začít další partii divných konverzací, které nikdo z nich nemyslel vážně, tak začali přicházet další a s nimi i Viktor Krum.

„Nenechal jsem tě tu dlouho čekat, Hermiono?" pověděl ihned svou lámanou angličtinou, které bylo sotva rozumět, ale Hermiona byla v sedmé nebi, i kdyby na ní mluvil skřetím jazykem.

„Vůbec ne," přijala Hermiona nadšeně jeho ruku.

„Moc ti to sluší," pověděl ji.

Hermiona se jenom usmála a když se Viktor nedíval, podívala se ona na Harryho, na kterého se zaculila jako sluníčko, bylo vidět, že je šťastná. A to Harry viděl vždy rád. Pak ale přišla ta scéna, která byla ve všech béčkových romantických knihách a filmech, ne že by o tom Harry věděl mnohé. Mezi dalšími páry přišel Sebastian a s ním nějaké děvče z Krásnohůlek.

Hodně lidí očekávalo, že půjdou dál od nich, přece jenom si neměli co říct. Hodně lidí by se ale spletlo, protože i když Sebastian mířil pryč, ona slečna zamířila za Fleur a spustila na ní něco francouzky, Harry ale nemusel rozumět, aby pochopil z jejího nadřazeného výrazu, že ji nevypráví žádnou veselou historku.

Fleur ji odpověděla něco krátkého, ale té druhé se to asi nelíbilo, tak spustila něco dalšího a ještě delšího.

Pak se ale stalo něco nečekaného, jakmile s výrazem Draca Malfoye dopověděla, co měla na srdci, odkašlal si Cedrik. „Omluvte mě," to si ještě z francouzštiny dokázal Harry přeložit, zbytek Cedrikovi věty ale samozřejmě nerozuměl. Byl to asi ale solidní materiál, neboť ona slečna vypadala, že ji padne brada k zemi. Fleur se začala smát a Hermiona vypadala, že je to větší PG rating, než ona zvládá. Slečna ale někde u země sebrala bradu, a i poslední zbytky hrdosti a beze slova zamířila pryč zpátky k Sebastianovi.

„Co jsi jí to řekl?" nechápal Harry, tohle chtěl a musel vědět.

„Byl hulvát," odvětila mu Hermiona, která se francouzky učila už dlouho.

Když se Fleur dosmála, tak Harrymu odpověděla ona. „Má spolužačka mi přišla oznámit, že si bude užívat rande se Sebastianem a naznačila něco ve stylu, že nevím, o co přicházím, když jsem se na naši školu a Sebastiana vykašlala. A Cedrik ji v slušné podobě oznámil, že když má v plánu roztahovat nohy šampionům, může to aspoň dělat těm, kteří nejsou na posledním místě."

Na to dostal Cedrik od Cho pohlavek, ale bylo vidět, že jí to až tak moc nevadilo, protože ji cukaly koutky.

„A já se bál, že tu francouzštinu nikdy nepoužiji," pověděl Cedrik do hromadného smíchu.


	5. Chapter 5

„Žádná slova o strašné výzdobě?" zeptal se uličnicky Harry, když doprovázel Fleur k prvnímu tanci.

„Já si nemůžu na výhled stěžovat," řekla mu, když se mu podívala do očí, ty její se ale tak nějak smály.

„Jednou budu imunní," slíbil ji, když zaklepal hlavou, aby ze sebe dostal jak očarování, tak rudnutí jeho tváří.

„Na ten den se budu těšit, 'Arry," pověděla jeho jméno schválně co nejvíce svůdně. Bylo vidět, že se skvěle baví. „Jestli ti tedy nedám košem hned po prvním tanci."

„Budeš žadonit o další," pověděl nadřazeně.

„Ó," pověděla, „s kým si trénoval?"

„Se Cedem," odvětil ji naprosto klidně, až se rozesmála a podívala se na Cedrika, který na ni mrkl, takže jenom posílil to, že to, co řekl, byla pravda. Ať už byla nebo ne.

Nyní už ale oba stáli na tanečním parketě spolu s dalšími šampiony a obklopeny dalšími studenty. „Abych nezapomněl," začal Harry, než se rozezní první melodie, „vypadáš naprosto úchvatně, jsem ten největší šťastlivec, že mohu jít zrovna s tebou."

„Že ti to trvalo," pověděla mu s úsměvem.

„Správný muž to nepotřebuje vytrubovat do světa," vrátil ji úsměv a pak se rozehrála muzika, a tak ji začal vézt. Být v jiném vesmíru, asi by jej vedla nyní jiná slečna, ale jelikož každý den trénoval a věřil, že má za doprovod tu nejhezčí holku ve škole, nemohl se nechat vézt jak pejsek na výstavě. Harry se stihl ještě kouknout po ostatních a viděl, že všichni zvládají své kroky bravurně. Asi nebyl jediný, kdo trénoval až si málem ošoupal boty a když konečně hudba skončila, všem se jim dostalo ohromného potlesku, takže se Harry uklonil své partnerce a doprovodil ji ke stolu šampionů a členů komise. Tam už jim tleskali všichni, Karkarov velmi neochotně a Percy s výrazem… cože? Co tam dělal Percy? Kde je sakra Skrk.

„Hej Harry, nevěděl jsem, že umíš tak dobře tancovat," pověděl ihned Cedrik.

„Teď jsi to zkazil, Cedriku, tvrdil jsem Fleur, že jsi mě to učil celou dobu ty," povzdechl si Harry hraně.

„Oh… v tom případě, jsi to převedl dobře, Harry, měl jsi dobrého učitele samozřejmě."

„Měli byste se chovat dospěleji," pověděl jim Percy.

„Ty vole, Percy, tebe jsem si ani nevšiml, spletl sis místo? Tvoje rodina sedí někde támhle," ukázal Cedrik někam k Ronovi.

„Jsem tu místo pana Skrka," pověděl Percy hrdě.

„Jo jo, starý Skrk je doma nemocný," vzal si slovo Pytloun, „všude posílá tady Weasleyho nebo to řeší dopisy, ale jelikož si snad Skrk nikdy nevzal dovolenou, nikdo mu to nemá za zlé. Není to lehké něco organizovat. Já o tom vím své."

„A bude zpátky na druhý úkol?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ten je až za dlouho, určitě se do té doby vyléčí," usmál se na něj Pytloun.

„A kdyby ne, tak jej budu znovu zastupovat já."

„Ty, Percy?" rozesmál se Cedrik, „neber mě špatně, tvé teoretické znalosti jsou solidní, ale jak ty můžeš hodnotit něco, čemu nerozumíš?"

Percy na to nic neřekl a radši si objednal večeři. Harry jej rychle napodobil, aspoň věděl, jak se to dělá. A tak si užili chvilku klidu, protože se všichni ládovali. Překvapivě nejvíce povídala u jídla Hermiona. Kdykoliv jindy by nadávala Ronovi, že má jíst a ne žvanit, ale teď tak zaujatě vyprávěla něco Viktorovi, že se občas netrefila vidličkou ani na talíř. Bylo vidět to, že když se nemusela hádat s Ronem a jeho tahat za ručičku, že má čas i na své věci a teď tou ‚věcí' byl Krum, který ji velmi zaujal.

Za chvilku ale bylo po jídle a Brumbál Harrymu nenápadně naznačil, že se má postavit, a tak Harry jako kdyby to věděl sám od sebe, se postavil a nabídl Fleur svou ruku, která taktéž vstala a teprve pak vstal i Brumál a pověděl jim, že dá stoly na stranu. A za chvilku bylo ve Velké síni plno místa, dokonce se tu objevil parket a následně i jejich kapela. Fleur si tedy odtáhla Harryho přímo doprostřed, aby byli co nejlépe vidět a za pár vteřin už spolu tančili na pomalou písničku.

Harry musel uznat, že není vůbec špatné být co nejblíž Fleur a zvlášť, když jí mohl držet kolem boku.

„Oceňuji to, že se snažíš zadržet slintání," pověděla mu mezi smíchem.

„Dělám, co mohu, ale některé věci jsou nemožné."

„Jako například."

„Tvá krása a šarm samozřejmě," ušklíbl se na ni.

„Čteš moc romantické knihy, Harry," zasmála se znovu.

„Nefungují? Tak já je Hermioně vrátím, snad ji nebudou vadit, že mají trochu slepené stránky," pověděl hraně zamyšleně.

Nyní se na ně podívalo pár okolních párů, když se oba rozesmáli nahlas. „Chceš z někoho udělat pitomce? Že bych si zatancovala s někým jiným."

„Co třeba Sebastian?" nadhodil vyzývavě.

„Myslíš, že mě nebude osahávat?" zamrkala přehnaně.

„Maximálně do něj narazím plnou rychlostí na koštěti, jestli si to dovolí."

„Dobrá, můžeme se všichni prostřídat, aspoň si zatančíš s Hermionou a s tou asiatkou," usmála se Fleur.

„Cho," opravil ji Harry.

„Znáš její jméno jo?" nadhodila.

„Znám jména všech, který pravidelně porážím ve famfrpálu."

„Tvé ego je čím dál větší, Harry Pottere," zašeptala mu do ucha.

„Člověku se zvýší sebevědomí, když tě má takhle blízko sebe a k tomu vyhrává tento turnaj," pošeptal ji zpátky.

„Nezapomeň, že to dělám jenom pro peníze, jsem totiž zlá zlatokopka," vrátila mu to.

„Těch pět set galeonů bych ti mohl dát i teď, stejně bys ale neodešla, protože tu se mnou chceš být."

„Vsadil by sis na to?"

„Stejně jako sis ty vsadila před turnajem na mě," pověděl a dýchl ji na krk a pobaveně sledoval, jak se jí objevila husí kůže.

„Hm…" bylo jediné co řekla a pak od něj trošku poodstoupila, aby mohli tancovat dál, jako kdyby nikdo z nich nic neřekl. Tenhle druh přátelství byl pro Harryho úplně nový, ale velmi si ho užíval.

*ČŠ*

Harry toho upřímně měl dost. Ano tančil se samými krásnými ženami, a dokonce měl tanec i se Sebastianovou partnerkou, která mu něco francouzsky říkala, respektive ho nejspíše urážela, ale on ji nerozuměl, a tak byl v pohodě. Párkrát ji ‚omylem' sjel rukou na zadek, ale nenápadně, aby to neviděl nikdo jiný a užíval si další sprchu ošklivých slov, kterým nerozuměl. Jo jo, ať žije jazyková bariéra. I přes tuhle zábava toho měl plné kecky.

Teď měl za úkol přinést něco k pití, naplnil si tedy dvě sklenice a vracel se zpět k Fleur, když kolem něj prosvištěl Karkarov, který měl očividně solidně na spěch.

Fleur to viděla nejspíše také a zamířila Harrymu naproti, i když mohla v klidu sedět a počkat si až s pitím dojde k ní.

„Pojď," řekla mu, napila se z nabízeného kalichu, který položila na stůl a za ruku ho táhla pryč. Harry se tedy při tom tahání také napil, a i on položil poloprázdný kalich na stůl.

„Už nechceš tancovat?"

„Jestli si budu chtít s tebou zatancovat, mohu kdykoliv, tohle je důležitější," odvětila mu, „Karkarova takhle ve stresu jsem ještě neviděla, takže se podíváme, kam míří."

„Je ti jasné, jak bude vypadat to, že jsi mě takhle ve spěchu někam odtáhla, že?" radši se zeptal.

„Jsou mi nějaké pomluvy ukradené, hlavní je, abys tenhle turnaj přežil a případně vyhrál," pověděla Fleur vážně a na Harryho tohle zapůsobilo mnohem více, než veškeré jejich hrané a přehnané flirtování.

„Můžeme se schovat pod můj plášť, ale není tam mnoho místa."

„Po všem to tancování začneš řešit moji komfortní zónu?" zasmála se tiše. „A kam si vůbec dal do tohoto hábitu svůj plášť?"

Harry jenom volnou rukou vyndal onen vak z prvního úkolu. „Nikdo mi neřekl, že ho mám vrátit."

„To je správné uvažování," a za chvilku byly oba pod pláštěm a mířili za Karkarovem, který se zastavil až u Snapea, který měl nejspíše zrovna obchůzku po hradě. Chvilku vedle sebe chodili bez jediného slova, ale když byli v uličce, kde nebyl nikdo jiný, zastavil Karkarov Snape tím, že ho chytl silně za ruku.

„Co se děje, Snape," pověděl šeptem Karkarov, ale dostatečně nahlas.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš."

„To znamení! Je pořád silnější! Každým dnem jej na svém předloktí pozoruji a je čím dále více vidět."

„To se ti jen zdá," odhodil Snape jeho ruku.

„Nezdá a ty to víš! Také to musíš vidět," pověděl už zoufale Karkarov. Bylo vidět, že má velký strach.

„Tak uteč, Igore," odfrkl si Snape, „já tu ale zůstávám, jsem tu v bezpečí a tebe nějak omluvím."

Karkarov chtěl říct více, ale oba dva narazili na nějaký líbající se pár.

„Dvacet bodů z každé koleje," sebral jim body Snape, „mazejte zpět na ples nebo do postele," odehnal je jako hmyz a pak pokračoval dál. Harry ale Fleur zastavil, aby za nimi nepokračovala.

„Budeme je sledovat takhle," řekl a vytáhl si Pobertův plánek a Fleur mu k tomu přisvítila pod pláštěm hůlkou. „Vypadáte to, že šli každým jiným směrem," ukázal na oddělující se jména Karkarova a Snapea. „Asi si řekli vše, co potřebovali."

„Pokusím se zjistit, co znamená nějaké znamení na předloktí," pověděla zamyšleně Fleur.

„Ten strach, co měl Karkarov byl ale ohromný, ať je to cokoliv, musí ho to velmi děsit."

Na to mu jen Fleur kývla, ale pak přiblížila hůlkou blíže k plánku. „Kde je tohle?!"

„To je...Skrk!" přečetl okamžitě Harry, „a ve Snapeově kabinetu!"

To stačilo Fleur, aby ho táhla znovu… tentokrát směrem ke Skrkově jménu. Když byli ale sotva na půli cesty, Skrk na mapě začal z kabinetu vycházet a zamířil někam pryč. „Musíme zrychlit."

A tak sundal plášť, nacpal si ho zpět do onoho vaku a běželi co nejrychleji to dokázali směrem ke Snapeovo kabinetu, Skrk ale byl tak či tak rychlejší a mířil pryč z hradu.

„Harry!" upozornila ho na jiné jméno, co se k nim blížilo.

„Sakra," zavolal Harry, protože věděl, že když schová plánek, nezjistí, kam zmizí Skrk a když ho neschová, uvidí ho Snape. „Risk je zisk," povzdechl si a plánek neschoval.

„Pottere! Tak to jste byl vy!" vykřikl Snape téměř až nepříčetně.

„Než mě začnete mučit, křičet na mě nebo mi brát body, pojďte se na tohle podívat!" vrátil mu to Harry se stejnou nepříčetností.

„Jak to se mnou mluvíte! Padesát bodů-," více ale Snape nedokázal říct, protože mu Harry strčil natažený plánek před obličej.

„Pan Skrk! Vidíte? Utíká z tohoto směru pryč!" ukázal rukou na místo, kde ještě pár chvil Skrk bude, než zmizí z dosahu mapy.

„Tohle vám seberu, Pottere!"

To ale na něj mířila hůlka Fleur. „Na to nemáte ani nejmenší právo, dle pravidel turnaje, jsou všechny osobní vlastnictví šampiona jen jeho a nikdo mu je nemůže sebrat, aby mu snížil šanci na výhru, jediná výjimka je komise rozhodčích a vzhledem k tomu, že k ní nepatříte…"

„Buď přijmete to, co vám říkám já a tahle mapa, že to byl pan Skrk, kdo se vám vloupal do kabinetu, nebo se vrátím zpátky na ples a vše řeknu panu řediteli osobně," dal mu na výběr Harry.

„Podívám se, co jste mi ukradl, Pottere a pak vás k panu řediteli dovedu osobně."

„Máte smůlu," stál si za svým Harry, „někdo kdo tu nemá být, se právě vloupal do hradu a já to půjdu říct rovnou řediteli," a s tím se rozešel pryč, stále ale po očku koukal na mapu, tak i na Snapea, jestli ho prokleje do zad. Ten ale naštvaně zamířil do svého kabinetu, a tak se oni rozběhli zpět na ples. Jedno Harry oceňoval na Fleur, že tohle vše brala vážně, kdyby byla namyšlená, jak si o ní myslí všichni, že je, těžko by tu s ním běhala v těchto šatech a v těchto botách.

Když doběhli zpět na ples, stali se zase centrem pozornosti, přece jenom šampion a jeho partnerka většinou nesprintují úplně splavený do Velké síně. Harry se zastavil až u ředitele Brumbála.

„Musím s vámi mluvit, pane řediteli… okamžitě," dostal Harry ze sebe.

„Pojď," pochopil naléhavost ředitel a odvedl jeho i Fleur zpět do místnosti, kde se poprvé setkali všichni šampioni a když je spatřila Hermiona, rychle se omluvila Krumovi a rozběhla se i ona za nimi. „Tak co se děje?"

Harry se rychle podíval do plánku, ale Skrk byl už pryč z mapy, tak jen sprostě zaklel. Teď už nemá důkaz. „Víte o tomhle plánku že?" podal mu jej Harry.

„Ovšem že," usmál se Brumbál.

„A taky víte, že se nedá obelhat a že jsme kvůli němu našli Červíčka… tak teď na něm byl pan Skrk a vykrádal Snapeovi kabinet!"

„Profesoru Snapeovi, Harry," opravil jej Brumbál. „Jsi si jistý, že jsi viděl Bartemiuse Skrka tam?"

„Dokonce jsem to ukázal i profesoru Snapeovi, ten mi ale nevěřil a obvinil mě, ale viděl to i on, tím jsem si jistý… a samozřejmě Fleur, ta byla se mnou!"

„Bartemius Skrk je prý vážně nemocný, nechodí do práce, odpovídá jenom přes dopisy, a dokonce neotvírá ani dveře," začal chodit Brumbál po místnosti, „a i když vím, jaký Bartemius je, nedává smysl, aby tu dnes byl."

„Pane řediteli," vřítil se sem Snape, asi ho někdo sem nasměroval.

„Slyšel jsem, Severusi," přerušil ho Brumbál, „ta mapa se nemýlí," dodal důrazně, aby Severus pochopil, že věří té mapě, a ne jeho tradičnímu obvinění proti Harrymu. „Budu tě muset požádat o něco moc důležitého Harry, i když vím, že to bude hodně složité."

„Ano, pane?"

„Budu si muset tu mapu půjčit, nemůžu po tobě chtít, abys ji hlídal na každém kroku a já toho přece jenom méně naspím, plus v mé pracovně je plno obrazů, kteří ji mohou sledovat celou dobu."

„Dobrá," podal mu ji, i když moc nechtěl.

„Slibuji ti, že ti ji vrátím, co nejdříve se tohle vyřeší."

„Samozřejmě," slabě se usmál Harry.

Nyní se ale Brumbál otočil na Snapea. „Znovu mnoholičný lektvar, Severusi?"

„Ano," přiznal neochotně Snape. „Vzal jsem i Veritasérum, můžeme jej dát tady Potterovi."

„To nebude nutné, Harry má mou plnou důvěru. Pojď přesuneme se do ředitelny, budu potřebovat použít myslánku," nyní se otočil na Harryho, „naše zítřejší schůzka s tiskem stále platí, Harry a až budeš mít čas v následujících dnech, stav se prosím za mnou, náš rozhovor o tvých snech budeme muset trochu uspíšit," na to jen Harry kývl, „užijte si zbytek noci," a s těmito slovy zmizel jak on tak i Snape.

„To jsou noci," sesunul se Harry na sedačku.

„Co se přesně stalo?" zeptala se Hermiona a tak ji to vše Fleur vysvětlila.

„Takže mě chce zabít Skrk?" vypustil Harry tuhle bombu.

„To nemůžeš vědět, Harry," pověděla Hermiona.

„Někdo hodí do poháru mé jméno, aby mi ublížil, a jak to dneska vypadalo, Karkarov to není, je vystrašený jak štěně, a kdo má větší možnost než někdo, kdo je v komisi? A slyšela jsi Brumbála, zase… pověděl zase, někdo se vkradl Snapeovi alespoň dvakrát do kabinetu a ukradl mu něco a to něco jsou přísady do mnoholičného lekrvaru! Skrk se klidně mohl přeměnit na mě a hodit tam moje jméno, a i kdyby jej někdo viděl, tak by to jenom vypadalo, že jsem slávychtivý a hodil jsem to tam já sám!"

„Neříkám, že to nedává smysl, Harry," pověděla Hermiona smířlivě, „ale co by z toho pan Skrk měl?"

Na to jen Harry pokrčil rameny, co má vlastně někdo z jeho smrti? Dobrý pocit? Zářez na pažbě?

„Běž za Viktorem, Herimono," řekla Fleur, „jistě je tam nervózní bez tebe. Já tu s Harrym počkám a pokud bude chtít, doprovodím ho až k vašim komnatám."

„Harry je důležitější než moje rande!"

„Jen běž, Hermiono," usmál se Harry trochu, „teď už mi nic nehrozí a nemusím zkazit rande dalšímu člověku."

„Nevadí ti to?"

„Přímo na to trvám," pověděl s trošku širším úsměvem, „pozdravuj Viktora, řekni mu, aby nedělal nic, co bych nedělal já a užijte si společně tento večer."

Hermiona ho rychle objala a pak se tedy stále otáčející se na Harryho, jestli si to náhodou nerozmyslel, vydala zpátky do Velké síně.

„Tohle bylo nejoriginálnější rande, co jsem kdy měla," pověděla po chvilce Fleur.

„Vidíš to, pro mě to bylo první rande, jaké jsem kdy měl… a upřímně jsem si jej představoval trochu jinak," řekl Harry stále trošku sklíčený, když ale Fleur nic neřekla, tak se na ní podíval a ta mu jen nabízela ruku, aby se o ní zvedl.

„Tak si zatancujeme tady, ne?" přitáhla si ho blíž k sobě. „Dobré rande dělá dobrá společnost, to si zapamatuj, Harry. To všechno ostatní je jenom bonus. A navíc, kdy se ti podaří za večer zamotat se do mezinárodního problémů, krádeže a strachu ředitelů?" Harry ji na to lehce kývl, buď tu může brečet a stěžovat si nebo se zvedne a něco s tím vším udělá… a ta druhá možnost zněla lépe, sakra lépe.

*ČŠ*

„Řekla si jeden rozhovor," sykl Harry na Fleur, když seděl v místnosti u podlouhlého stolu a po jeho levé straně seděla právě Fleur a po jeho pravé ruce Albus Brumbál.

„Jeden rozhovor, ale se třemi deníky," ušklíbla se na něj.

„Můžeme začít kdykoliv budete chtít," začal Albus Brumbál, který měl s tiskem nejvíce zkušeností, tak to tu měl i na starosti. Harry se ale ještě potichu hádal s Fleur, že nepostřehl ani představení se prvního z reportérů.

„Mé jméno je Xenofilius Láskorád a zastupuji na vaše pozvání deník jménem Jinotaj."

„Andy Smudgley, jsem tu na vaše přání z Denního věštce a vzhledem k tomu, že máme výsadní postavení, dovolte mi, pane Pottere jednu otázku na začátek. Otázku, která bude zajímat naše čtenáře především, proč teď? Proč dávat první rozhovor v tuto chvíli?"

„Těch důvodů je mnoho," pověděl Harry, když spolkl hořkou slinu, „všichni vědí o mé slávě, byl jsem pod drobnohledem od té doby, co jsem se objevil poprvé na Příčné ulici a buďme upřímní zrovna k vašim novinám, pane Smudgley, občas se stává, že si upravujete pravdu, jak se vám to zlíbí. I proto jste tu vy, a ne Rita Holoubková. Nechtěl jsem, abych řekl něco a druhý den byl za pitomce, protože nějaký reportér našel v mé větě něco, co tam vůbec není. Není to ale samozřejmě jediný důvod, zmíním tu ještě dva. Jsem součástí tohoto turnaje ať už jsem chtěl nebo ne a VŠICHNI vědí, že jsem se nepřihlásil, pokud nechtějí zpochybnit ministerstvo a veritasérum, ale jednou jsem tady a znovu jsem se dostal na první stránky vašich novin a přišlo mi rozumnější vám dát rozhovor než pak řešit, že mě někdo odposlouchával nebo něco takové. Třetí důvod, který je asi i nejdůležitější, sedí vedle mě," poukázal na Fleur, „Fleur se stala mou učitelkou a asistentkou na tomto turnaji a přála si, abych tu seděl… a tak tu tedy sedím."

„Děkuji," pověděl mezi psaním Andy Smudgley.

„Je všeobecně známo, že jste vy dva byli spolu na včerejším večírku, znamená to, že jste pár?"

„Jsme pouze dobří přátelé a obchodní partneři, jestli to chcete takto nazývat. Včerejší večer jsem si ale skvěle užila, Harry je naprostý gentleman a muž, kterého by každá svobodná žena chtěla mít jako doprovod na takovýto večer," pověděla tentokrát Fleur.

„Dovolte mi ještě jednu otázku, která naše čtenářky zajímá po téhle možná nejvíce. Takže žádná trvalá partnerka není na obzoru? Co například Hermiona Grangerová?"

„Hermiona je moje kamarádka už od prvních dní na této škole, i ona je obrovskou pomocí a podporou při plnění jednotlivých úkolů. Včerejší večer si ale užila ve společnosti Viktora Kruma, jestli chcete vědět, jak to mezi nimi vypadá, budete se muset zeptat jich. Co se týče ostatních dívek, abych vám odpověděl. Tak ne, není nikdo, s kým bych měl jakýkoliv romantický vztah a upřímně to v průběhu tohoto turnaje ani neplánuji."

„Uhm," poděkoval mu onen třetí reportér a taktéž začal zapisovat.

„Jinotaj je známý svou zálibou o magických tvorech, takže bych své otázky rád zaměřil na ně," ozval se pan Láskorád, „jak jste věděl, co bude platit na onoho kerberuse a magické vlky?"

„Těch zkušeností je více," začal Harry, „není žádný tajemstvím, že Hagrid, zdejší učitel, co se týče magických tvorů a já jsme přátelé, jestli člověk může nazvat někoho na pozici učitele jako svého přítele. Každopádně mě magický tvorové zaujali ihned po vstupu do magického světa a Hagrid mi vždy o nich rád vyprávěl ještě, než se stal učitelem. Člověk se nemůže divit, že něco pochytí a když mi v prvním ročníku vyprávěl o tříhlavých psech, poslouchal jsem velmi pečlivě," zasmál se lehce, „vím, že pro lidi, co pocházejí z kouzelnických rodin to bude znít bizarně ale já, když slyšel slova jako drak, či právě kerberus, tak jsem poslouchal a téměř si to zapisoval až za uši, abych na to nezapomněl, jak mě to vše fascinovalo. Tím ale neříkám, že ostatní hodiny zde ve škole jsou nudné, ale mě prostě více nadchlo něco velkého, magického a žijícího než jak udělat jehlu z kusu dřeva."

Po tomhle delším monologu se Harry podíval na Brumbála, který se na něj usmál, asi byl jeho slovy potěšen.

„Zmínil jste, že těch zkušeností je více," pokračoval Láskorád.

„Víte, když jsem byl mladší, tak jsem byl strašně zvědavý a jednoho takového kerberuse jsem už stihl potkat… a přesně ta magická harfa je ten důvod, proč mě onen kerberus nesnědl ani tenkrát, ani v prvním úkolu. A co se týče těch vlků, to byla rada Moudrého klobouku, který o nich věděl a řekl mi vše, co jsem potřeboval vědět… a pak už stačilo jen kousek štěstí, aby mé prosbě vyhověli."

Láskorád se jenom lehce zasmál a vše potřebné si zapsal.

„A co dalšího jste při své zvědavosti, jak jste to nazval sám, potkal?" zeptal se zvědavě Smudgley.

„Myslím, že bude jednodušší, když na tuto otázku zodpovím já," vzal si slovo Brumbál a posunul si své brýle, „myslím, že je na čase, aby se všichni dozvěděli, co se dělo na naší škole před dvěma lety."

„Máte na mysli ono fiasko, kde někteří studenti byli paralyzováni?"

„Přesně to," souhlasil Brumbál, „toto fiasko, jak jste to nazval, zrodilo dva hrdiny. O paní profesorce Prýtové všichni nejspíše slyšeli, její odvar z mandragory, zachránil všechny paralyzované studenty a nebýt jejích velkých zásob a schopností, bylo by mnohem těžší sehnat dostatečné množství onoho magického odvaru pro všechny. O druhém hrdinovi jste ale neslyšeli, protože si nepřál být zmiňován, a jak samozřejmě tušíte, je jím Harry."

„Takže za paralyzováním studentů stál magický tvor?" dal si reportér jedna a jedna dohromady.

„Ano, byl to bazilišek," souhlasil smutně Brumbál, „a mrzí mě, že jsem na to nestihl přijít, než mě z naší školy dočasně odvolali. Musím ale přiznat, že odvolání nebylo na škodu, neboť jsme mohli tento problém řešit s madam Bonesovou, než jsme ale mohli dle zákona zasáhnout, byl problém Harrym vyřešen."

Bylo vidět, že jenom málo lidí dokázalo zpochybnit slova Brumbála a tak najednou ve vzduchu byli zvednuté všechny tři brky a všichni chtěli slyšet to samé. Jak to ten Harry dokázal, a tak se Harry pustil do dlouhého vyprávění, jak Hermiona před svou vlastní paralýzou přišla na baziliška, jak je VŠECHNY zachránila hadí řeč, kterou ovládá a že bez ní by byla mrtvá celá škola, kdyby ji neuměl, takže ať si strčí své problémy s hadí řečí někam. Pak jim povyprávěl, jak poprosili o pomoc Lockharta, jak se je pokusil omráčit a vymazat jim paměť, jak se musel s Ronem rozdělit a jak po dlouhém běhání okolo, dokázal s pomocí klobouku, fénixe, meče a ohromného štěstí zabít baziliška. Nikde žádná zmínka o Voldemortovi, diáři nebo posedlé Ginny, prostě čistá práce, která nemohla nikoho více obvinit nebo způsobit větší rozruch, než co řekl do teď.

Bylo to těžké to ale vše říct, měl ale u sebe dvě silné zbraně, úsměv Albuse Brumbála, ve kterém byla vidět pýcha a to, že ho celou dobu tajně pod stolem držela Fleur za ruku. A tak zvládl říct téměř kompletní historku, kterou odmítal prezentovat víceméně od té doby, co se stala a řekl ji celému světu, a to ještě tak, aniž by vypadal jako uplakánek. A jestli mu nějaká slza stekla po tváři? Fotograf tu žádný nebyl, takže se vždy mohl vymluvit na to, že se to všem okolo něj jenom zdálo.

*ČŠ*

„Jsi připraven na den, který změní tvůj život?" zeptala se ho Fleur, když byli na dohled od Velké síně.

„Jsou to jenom noviny, ať je v nich cokoliv," pověděla Hermiona.

„Postarala jsem se o to, aby než odešli, aby všichni pochopili, že pokud tam bude něco navíc, co jsi neřekl, že už se k tobě nikdy nepřiblíží… a oni to naštěstí pochopili, dokonce mi i dali ukázat, co si napsali za poznámky a nebylo tam nic špatného. Myslím, že všichni tě stále vidí jako hrdinu, Harry a nikdo nechce napsat něco, co by pošpinilo památku oběti tvých rodičů," pokračovala Fleur a Hermionu víceméně ignorovala.

„Stejně nedokážu uvěřit, že jsem to tam všechno řekl," řekl Harry tiše.

„Bylo to moc dobré, Harry," zmáčkla mu Fleur rychle ruku, „myslím, že po dnešku budeš mít více obdivovatelů, než jsme jenom my dvě," usmála se na něj. „A hlavně, teď to bude kvůli něčemu, co jsi dokázal, když nemáš rád slávu, kvůli které jsi byl známý dodnes."

„Hlavně že to nezmění váš pohled na mě."

„Já tu budu s tebou vždy, Harry… byl jsi se mnou od začátku a já s tebou budu až do konce," usmála se na něj Hermiona.

„A já ti taky sem tam pošlu dopis z Francie," ušklíbla se na něj hravě Fleur.

„Žádné představení rodičů?" snažil se Harry taky zavtipkovat.

„To bude dříve, než čekáš," mrkla na něj.

„Co tím myslíš?" nechápal Harry.

„Já něco řekla?" zahrála nevinnou, „jenom to, že stojíme před Velkou síní."

Na to se zasmála i Hermiona a popostrčila ho, aby se konečně znovu rozešel, a tak Harry pokračoval dál a pak mezi svými kamarádkami vstoupil dovnitř a měl na sobě doslova pohled všech přítomných, nikdo nechyběl na obědě a nikomu nechyběl na stole výtisk alespoň jedněch novin.

Pak se ale ozval potlesk, sice jen jedné osoby, ale Hagrid vydal za patnáct lidí sám. Harry se rychle na Hagrida usmál, než ale došel ke svému stolu, přidali se k potlesku Fred a George, ihned poté jejich famfrpálový tým, pak se přidal celý Nebelvír, Cedrik, všichni, které bazilišek paralyzoval a pak víceméně všichni ze všech kolejí. Zmijozel se držel potichu, ale studenti z Kruvalu potlesk od jejich stolu tak nějak zveličili, i když dle Harryho tleskali jen proto, že začal Krum a ten tleskal spíše kvůli Hermioně. Tak či tak se mu dostalo největšího potlesku, který kdy zažil a on tak nějak nevěděl, co má dělat. Když najednou nastalo ticho, cítil potřebu něco říct.

„Tímto mým rozhovorem jsem na přání, pana ředitele chtěl ukončit tajemství, které spadlo na to, co se před dvěma lety stalo. Nyní každý ví, co napadlo jejich přátelé a kolegy a jak to onen bazilišek dokázal. Nechtěl jsem nikoho zmiňovat z těch, co skončili paralyzováni, pokud chce ale někdo někomu něco dodat, prosím učiňte tak. Byl to bolestný zážitek pro nás všechny, ať už jste se obětí stali nebo ne. Nebudu vám tvrdit, že nás to učinilo silnějším, nevím, jestli je to pravda, v co ale věřím je to, že jste si všichni zasloužili vědět, co přesně se stalo… a omlouvám se, že jsem to dokázal nahlas říct až po dvou dlouhých letech," a s těmito slovy se posadil.

„Věřím, že si nikdo nemyslí, že se máte za co omlouvat, pane Pottere," pověděl uctivě Brumbál, „co je ale mou milou povinností jako ředitele, je toto," něco ukázal, ale jelikož Harry seděl daleko, moc nepoznal, co to je. „Je to uznání pro pana Pottera za jeho ušlechtilé činy, které pro tuto školu udělal. Nechal jsem ji připravit už před těmi dvěma lety, ale teď je správný čas jej dát na své místo, mezi ostatní studenty a profesory, kterých si naše škola velmi váží."

Harry dostal další potlesk, tentokrát menší a kratší a pak se všichni pustili dál do jídla nebo do tichých konverzací o tom, co se právě stalo. Harry ale cítil takový divný pocit v těle, jako kdyby ukradl slávu, která mu nepatřila a docela ho to tížilo na hrudi, ale když se na tu hruď podíval, všiml si svého odznáčku, na kterém bylo napsáno: „Zabíjím bazilišky. Zn. Levně," a Harry se musel až trochu hystericky zasmát, přemýšlet o tom, jestli si tu slávu zaslouží nebo ne, může v tichosti své postele, teď je tady, mezi lidmi, kteří oceňují, co udělal a ti lidé chtěli vidět jeho úsměv.


	6. Chapter 6

„Harry, jsem rád, že jsi sem přišel," ozval se ředitel Brumbál, když mu dovolil vstoupit do jeho pracovny, kde kromě něj byl i samotný ministr kouzel a profesor Moody.

„Přišel jsem ihned, jak jsem dostal vaše pozvání, pane."

„Výborně," usmál se Brumbál, „tady Kornelius ti chtěl také něco říct."

„Harry, chlapče, rád tě zase vidím," přišel k němu ministr kouzel a podal mu ruku, „docela jsi mě na chvíli zaměstnal s tvým prohlášením do novin," zasmál se nuceně. „Takové tajemství a ty si jej necháváš pro sebe."

„Nechtěl jsem jej říkat, aby se nekoukalo na ty postižené baziliškem jako na nějaké chudáky."

„To tě šlechtí, můj chlapče… ano ano. Měl jsem mnoho návštěv, které požadovaly, abych ti osobně přišel poděkovat. Do Bradavic chodí mnoho studentů a jejich rodiče a prarodiče pracují na ministerstvu, takže se člověk nemůže divit, že po tak velké zprávě za mnou přijdou lidé, když ví, že tě znám osobně a mohu za tebou přijít."

„To je od vás milé, že jste si našel čas," odvětil neutrálně Harry.

„Samozřejmě, Harry… to byla samozřejmost. Já osobně si ale nemyslím, že poděkování je dostačující… ne ne, někdo, kdo dokáže zastavit baziliška, aby zachránil své kolegy na škole si zaslouží něco více, než jenom vděk… i když ten si zaslouží také... a tak jsem zařídil pro tebe Merlinův řád třetí třídy, který dostaneš na udělování ceny pro výherce turnaje Tří kouzelnických škol. To totiž uděluji také já, víš? A tak mě napadlo, že je to nejlepší doba, aby si své ocenění získal i ty a třeba i s pohárem zároveň," zasmál se ministr.

Teď byl Harry ale doslova v šoku. „Děkuji," bylo jediné slovo, které ze sebe dokázal dostat.

„Není za co, můj chlapče, však sis to zasloužil."

„Pokud ti to nebude vadit, Korneliusi, rád bych si popovídal s Harrym v soukromí, tady Alastor tě doprovodí, kam budeš chtít."

„Samozřejmě, samozřejmě," pochopil ministr, že je vyháněn, „stejně jsem potřeboval jít, rád jsem tě zase viděl, Harry."

A za chvilku tam zůstal jenom Brumbál a Harry. „Než se pustíme Harry do toho, co ti chci ukázat, mám na tebe jednu otázku."

„Ano, pane řediteli?" snažil se dostat Harry z šoku, že dostane Merlinův řád.

„Poučil jsem se z prvního ročníku, kdy jsem s tebou nic neprobral a ty ses pak vrhl do nebezpečí, protože jsi neměl ponětí o tom, co se děje. Tohle nebezpečí je ale bohužel přímo o tobě, a proto se tě musím na toto zeptat. Představ si situaci, že nejspíše vím, kdo hodil tvé jméno do Ohnivého poháru a pokud si to budeš přát, můžu zavolat bystrozory a toho člověka se pokusit chytit."

„A proč byste to tedy neudělal, pane?" nechápal Harry.

„Ze dvou důvodů, chlapče. Za prvé si nemohu být jistý, jestli máme správného podezřelého a jestli chytíme nepravého, tak toho pravého už nikdy nenajdeme. A za druhé, ztratíme příležitost chytit toho, kdo za tou operací je."

„Myslíte si, že ten, co tam hodil mé jméno, je jen pěšák?"

„Můžu se jen domnívat, ale jestli je k něčemu můj věk dobrý, tak je to k tomu, že mohu tvrdit, že většina mých zkušeností je taková."

„Takže plán je takový, že budu dál dělat lákadlo?" založil si Harry ruce na prsou.

„Nechci, aby si na to koukal takhle, Harry… ale nebudu ani tvrdit, že z nějaké části nemáš pravdu," povzdechl si ředitel unaveně. „Být to jiný student, asi bych tuto debatu ani nevedl… ale nechci, aby to znělo tak, že tebe je možné ohrožovat. Celé je to vlastně pokračování našeho rozhovoru z ošetřovny poté, co si porazil Voldemorta a zabránil jsi mu ve zmocnění Kamene mudrců."

„Ptal jsem se tehdy, proč po mě Voldemort jde, je tohle o něm?"

„Domnívám se, že ano… tvé sny budou nejspíše skutečností."

„Takže Červíček je ten, co hodil mé jméno do Ohnivého poháru?"

„Červíček udělal mnoho věcí, ale domnívám se, že to byl někdo jiný, kdo tam hodil tvé jméno."

„Takže plánek nelhal? Byl to pan Skrk?"

„To je to, čím si nejsem jistý, protože mi stále něco uniká, něco malého, ale strašně důležitého, ale jak už jsem zmínil, když budu pátrat dále, budeš stále v ohrožení."

„A budu v ohrožení tento úkol? Pokud se to například stane až v tom posledním, mohl bych vás nechat déle přemýšlet…" zamyslel se Harry.

„Nemohu nic o úkolu prozradit, ale udělal jsem vše v mých silách, aby ti tam nehrozilo nic více, než co je součástí úkolu."

„Budu vám tedy věřit, pane," povzdechl si Harry, „nelíbí se mi, že jsem volavka… ale nejde jenom o mě, Voldemort je nepřítel nás všech."

„Správně, Harry… moc správně, pojď ukáži ti své myšlenky, možná tam uvidíš něco, co já ne… a jen se ptej na to, co jsi tam viděl, třweba když to budu opakovat a vysvětlovat, tak mě něco napadne," a s těmito slovy Harrymu ukázal myslánku a jak se s ní pracuje, byl to pro ně dlouhý večer, ale oba potřebovali více informací, aby tomuhle přišli na kloub.

*ČŠ*

„Sirius se s námi sejde hned po druhém úkolu, jak bude víkend v Prasinkách… prý se máš rozhodnout, jestli chceš přivézt Fleur nebo ne," pověděla Hermiona, když byli oni dva spolu v nepoužívané místnosti.

„Jestli chceš slyšet můj názor, Fleur věřím. Ale tady nejde o mě," řekl Harry smířeně, „napíšu do toho dopisu, že jí věřím a že je na něm, jestli je to pro něj dostatečné. Nechci se se Siriusem hádat a naprosto chápu, že každý člověk je potenciální risk a samozřejmě chápu i to, že pomalu lidem věří. Kdyby mě někdo zradil po sedmi letech přátelství a mě to vysloužilo třináct let ve vězení, asi bych byl také opatrný a paranoidní."

„Chudák Sirius," povzdechla si Hermiona, „pošlu dopis zase jako obvykle, je to bezpečnější, když to půjde přes mě. Ty se ale musíš soustředit na další úkol, je už pozítří a my stále nevíme nic."

„Horší je, že si kromě hůlky nemohu vzít ani nic sebou, Moudrý klobouk byl dobrým společníkem."

„Aspoň jsi tam nebyl sám, i když ti Cedrik pomáhal, byla jsem také radši, že jsi měl s sebou něco nebo někoho, kdo byl plně na tvé straně. Každopádně připomeň mi ještě jednou, co vám řekl pan Pytloun."

„Že budeme muset projevit odvahu proti všemu, co nás potká… že ji ale musíme projevit samostatně neboť nám nic nebude moct pomoci… no a že budeme potřebovat jenom hůlku a že se sejdeme zase na obědě. Takže se zase najíme a pak budeme sedět hodinu, než z nás vyprchají možné lektvary."

„To jsou mi ale nápovědy," odfrkla si Hermiona, „skončil jsi na prvním místě, také jsi mohl dostat více informací, k čemu ty body tedy jsou?"

„Dobrá otázka."

„No nic, budeme dál cvičit tvé štíty, jestli je něco jistota, tak je možnost se schovat za štít a pak nějaké další zaklínadla, pokud to bude nějaké monstrum, vystačíš si s tím, co už dobře znáš."

„Co když ale půjdeme jeden proti jednomu? První s posledním nebo tak něco?"

„Tak se pokusíš chvilku bojovat, máš dost bodů navíc, aby sis mohl dovolit prohrát. A stále věřím, že budeš ve větším bezpečí proti šampionovi než proti něčemu neznámému."

„Máš pravdu," souhlasil nakonec, „tak pojď, budeme procvičovat ty tvoje jistoty, jestli tady budu jenom sedět, tak mi hrábne."

*ČŠ*

„Už jste tu všichni? Skvělé!" prohlásil Pytloun, když přišel znovu hodinu před zahájením úkolu do jejich čekacího stanu. „Jako vždy tu společně počkáme hodinu a pak se do toho pustíme, co říkáte?" mrkl na ně, „půjdeme vzestupně podle počtu bodů, takže první půjde pan Bonaccord, následně pan Krum a jelikož pan Diggory a pan Potter mají stejný počet bodů, budou losovat o to, kdo půjde předposlední a poslední. Váš úkol bude jednoduchý a přece složitý. Zamíříte po jednom do Zakázaného lesa a necháte se vézt pomocí světel až k vašemu cíli. Co je váš cíl, to vám samozřejmě nepovím, ale na úplném konci najdete na piedestalu pozlacené vejce s vaším jménem. Každý ten piedestal je obklopen bariérou, kterou stvořil sám Albus Brumbál, aby vám nikdo vaše vejce nemohl schovat nebo jej poničit, jenom vy samy si budete moct své vejce vzít a pak už jen stačí nám ho sem přinést. V lese si můžete dělat cokoliv, co vás zamane, ale nezapomeňte, že body se udělují podle vaší rychlosti a jestli přinesete své vejce a v jakém stavu. Upozorňuji, že bude křehké, pokud si jej rozbijete, přijdete o body. Jo a abych nezapomněl Albus Brumbál mi pověděl, že kentauři v lese nejsou součástí vašeho úkolu, takže si jich nevšímejte a oni vás nechají na pokoji."

„A co když nebudeme moct svůj úkol splnit?" zeptal se Harry.

„K tomu bych se dostal vzápětí, ale dobrá otázka. Všichni ředitelé budou připraveni, takže vám stačí vypustit jiskry a někdo vás přijde zachránit nebo se prostě jenom otočte a přijďte zpátky."

„Ale znamená to, že dostaneme nulu?" zeptal se Krum.

„Ovšem, kdo nepřinese v nějaké podobě své vejce, dostane nula bodů. A ještě jedno varování, budete diskvalifikováni, jestli se pokusíte něco přivolat z hradu nebo z jiných míst. Pár ministerských pracovníků bude na koštěti ve vzduchu, aby toto ohlídali. Vše, co budete mít u sebe, je také to, s čím tento úkol porazíte."

Všichni mu na to kývli, znamenalo to žádné koště a žádné lítání. Když Pytloun řekl vše, co chtěl, tak se také posadil a společně zase jak idioti čekali celých šedesát minut.

„Tak, pane Bonaccord, pojďte, doprovodím vás na start a až se vrátíte, dojdu pro dalšího z vás," a za minutu už slyšeli potlesk pro Sebastiana a pak zase ticho.

„To musí být záživné být divákem tohoto úkolu," odfrkl si Harry potichu.

„Koukat několik hodin na Zakázaný les zní jako zábava," odvětil mu Cedrik.

„Nemáte dovoleno se spolu bavit, takže buďte potichu," pověděl jim tvrdě nějaký ministerský pracovník, a tak se jenom oba zasmáli absurdnímu výmyslu, s kterým ministerstvo přišlo a pokračovali v nic nedělání dál.

*ČŠ*

Nakonec tu Harry zůstal sám, protože se mu dostalo té cti jít na svůj pohřeb jako poslednímu. Bohužel ani nevěděl, jak si ostatní vedli, protože poté, co vyrazil Sebastian do lesa, někdo začaroval jejich stan, aby do něj nešel žádný zvuk. Takže mohli být všichni šampioni mrtvý nebo za minutu zpátky a radovat se z plného počtu bodů. A jestli něco Harryho štvalo, tak to byla nejistota, protože kdyby věděl, že se to nepodařilo nikomu, tak by se ani nesnažil a nechal by si tolik bodů, co má, pokud ale všichni dostali maximum, musí uspět také, aby měl stále šanci na vítězství.

Naštěstí mu Fleur ukázala meditaci, takže tu nemusel pochodovat jak pitomec, takhle jenom jako pitomec seděl a užíral se blbými myšlenkami… jo jo, naprosto ta meditace fungovala.

Uběhlo asi pár desítek minut a někdo přišel do stanu a ukázal mu, že má jít. Harry tedy šel za ním, ale když vyšel z prvního stanu, objevil se ve druhém. Byl to takový stan ve stanu.

„Tady vás prohledáme, jestli u sebe nemáte nějaké věci navíc," řekl někdo a jeden z mužských pracovníků ho důkladně prošacoval. „Než vyjdeme ven, začarujeme na vás zaklínadlo, abyste nic neslyšel a neviděl a doprovodíme vás až k startovnímu bodu, kde tyto zaklínadla zrušíme, takhle nebudete moc vědět, jak dopadli ostatní šampioni, protože vám to nebude moct nikdo prozradit."

„Rozumím, hlavně mě nenechte si rozbít tlamu cestou."

„Nebojte," odmávl jeho starosti někdo, „připraven?"

„Jak jen to jde," odvětil Harry a pak najednou byla tma a naprosté ticho a pak už jenom cítil, jak ho někdo vede až k onomu místo a za chvilku znovu slyšel a viděl.

„Držte se jako všichni těchto světel, dovedou vás tam, kam potřebujete. Hodně štěstí," bylo vše, co mu bylo řečeno. Harrymu to ale stačilo a pustil se do tak sedmdesáti procentního sprintu, aby tam byl rychle, ale zároveň aby neomdlel, až tam dorazí. Co bylo špatné, ale bylo to, že tuto cestu znal až moc dobře… vedla k Aragagovi do jeho doupěte.

„Sakra," zaklel Harry a pokračoval pomaleji, bude potřebovat všechnu sílu, aby se dokázal prodrat přes nekonečno pavouků. Naštěstí jej cestou nic neohrožovalo, takže za pár minut stál daleko ale na dohled vchodu do oné jeskyně pavouků. Teď konečně pochopil, v čem je výhoda jít poslední, neboť okolo vstupu leželo dost omráčených či mrtvých pavouků, o které se postarali ostatní šampioni. Než se ale vydal dovnitř, slyšel štěkot a když se s hůlkou rychle otočil, tak spatřil, jak z lesa opatrně vyšel někdo, koho nečekal.

„Siriusi!" nechápal Harry.

„Haf!" bylo mu odpovězeno šťastným štěknutím a Sirius mu přišel oblíznout ruku.

„Co tu děláš?!"

Sirius mu ale jenom ukázal hlavou a tím, že se rozešel k jeskyni, že má jít dál a nevyptávat se. Harry chápal ten risk, co Sirius dělá, a tak se vydal tam, kam má. Jeskyně snad byla ještě větší, než si pamatoval, ale vůbec nikdo na něj zákeřně nezaútočil.

„Pojď dál," ozvalo se silným hlasem a Harrymu se okamžitě postavily chloupky po celém těle. Tohle byl Aragogův hlas, to bylo jasné. „Neublížíme ti, než se dotkneš svého vejce."

„Tobě tak budu ještě věřit!"

„My se někdy potkali?" zeptal se zvědavě Aragog. Bylo vidět, že jeho slepota stále trvá.

„Nepamatuješ si? Přišel jsem si pro radu, poslal mě sem Hagrid a tys na mě stejně zaútočil!"

„Á, ty dvě chuťnoučké děti," pochopil Aragog, „škoda, že jste utekli, moje rodina měla hlad."

„Doufám, že vás ten Ford hodně krát přejel," křikl zpět Harry.

„Dneska už tě ale žádný magický vynález nezachrání, chlapče," vysvětlil mu Aragog, „pojď, seber si své vejce, ať se do tebe můžeme pustit."

Harry se k ničemu neměl, a tak jej Sirius popohnal ve své psí formě. Harry stále svítil do všech směrů, ale vypadalo to, že dokud se nedotkne zlatého vejce, že na něj nezaútočí. Albus Brumbál jim musel sakra něco slíbit, aby takhle poslouchali. Tak či tak to bylo ale děsivé, všude ho sledovalo stovky očí a kam se podíval, tam pavoučí noha... na zemi, na stropě, po stranách a jakmile přišel ke svému vejci, dokonce mu nějací pavouci začali blokovat i jediný východ. Pecka.

„Na co čekáš, dítě, nemáš snad nějaký časový limit?" vysmíval se mu Aragog.

Harry ale zrušil své světlo a místo toho vyslal jiné kouzlo na svou kapsu hábitu.

„Co to děláš! Ještě jedno kouzlo a zaútočíme bez váhání!" varoval ho Aragog rozčileně.

„Dobrá, jen si rozsvítím svou hůlku," a s těmito slovy tak udělal, a když znovu spatřil celou jeskyni, všiml si, že nikdo na něj nezaútočil, asi bylo světlo opravdu povoleno. Harry si tady hlasitě oddechl a zamířil ke svému vejci a čím byl blíže, tím více se ozýval klapavý zvuk, který vydávali pavouci těšící se na svou kořist. „Nemůžete mě nechat jít jakožto přítele Hagrida?"

„Svou odpověď znáš jistě již z minule," dostalo se mu odpovědi.

„Škoda," povzdechl si Harry a okamžitě čapl svou levou rukou vejce a rozběhl se k východu. „ **Lumos maxima**!" oslepil všechny pavouky poblíž a běžel bez přestání dál. „ **Sonorus** ," zvýšil si hlasitost svého hlasu a pak napodobil zvuk baziliška, který si pamatoval moc dobře.

„Bazilišek! Zavřete své oči!" křikl Aragog.

A to Harrymu stačilo, vyslal své nejsilnější kouzla, která znal od Fleur na prvního pavouka, který mu blokoval cestu, druhého sejmul ve své psí podobě Sirius, tím že mu skočil za krk a kousl. Harry nepřestával mezi kouzly mluvit hadím jazykem, to neznamenalo ale, že pavouci jen nehybně stáli, jen nic neviděli, ale stále kličkovat v doupěti akromantulí nebylo jednoduché. Sirius ale byl neskutečná pomoc, kousal do nohou nebo kamkoliv dosáhl a dostával mu z cesty vše, co dokázal. Harry byl ale téměř obklíčen, když si znovu zvýšil hlas a znovu zařval jako bazilišek, což na chvilku zastavilo všechny a Harry trefil toho nejbližšího do břicha, což bylo jasný K.O a proběhl dál.

„Siriusi!" křikl na svého kmotra, který se rozběhl za ním. Teď Harry pochopil, k čemu mu veškerý to běhání bylo, neboť když za vámi běží hromada pavouků, je sprint vše, co potřebujete a on tedy jen utíkal, jak nejrychleji to dokázal a za chvilku za nimi nikdo neběžel, a tak se mohl zastavit, aby popadl dech.

Sirius ale vedle něj pobíhal a stále mu ukazoval, že má běžet dál.

„Půjdu, ale ty musíš zmizet také."

„Ňuf," pověděl mu Sirius.

„Uvidíme se v Prasinkách, jak jsi chtěl! Teď tě ale nemůžou najít, musíš se schovat, tam odkud jsi přišel.

„Haf, haf," odsouhlasil mu to Sirius nejspíše a ukázal mu, že má běžet.

„Žádné riskování, chci s tebou bydlet, Siriusi, nenech se tu sníst!" a s těmito slovy a posledním tvrdým pohledem se rozběhl zpět na start. Když tam dorazil, spustil se ohromný potlesk a Harry uviděl první záchranný maják, kterým byla Fleur. Tak se tedy u ní zastavil a nechal se obejmout. V tu chvíli mu ale vymizel adrenalin z těla, takže padl únavou na jedno koleno a málem vzal Fleur sebou.

„Harry Potter je zpátky a jestli mě mé hodinky nemýlí, zvládl to jako druhý! To je výborný výkon! To chce ještě větší potlesk, protože pokud pan Potter nerozbil své vejce, znamená to, že je na prvním místě!" vykřikoval Pytloun.

Harry jenom s pomocí Fleur vstal, usmál se na Hermionu, která přiběhla ihned také a ukázal všem nepoškozené vejce.

To spustilo jenom další ohlušující potlesk a jásání. „Harry, to vejce," objevil se vedle něj Brumbál a ono zlaté vejce ihned od Harryho dostal. „Vezmi své kamarádky a dojdi si na ošetřovnu."

Harry chtěl namítnout, že je v pořádku, ale Hermiona si ho vzala do své moci a už ho téměř táhla do stanu, kde byla ošetřovna.

„Pane Pottere! Pojďte, mám tu protijed," ozvala se madam Pomfreyová ihned, jak ho spatřila.

„Víte no… já nebyl kousnut," podrbal se Harry na hlavě.

„To je snad poprvé, co se vám něco nestalo, doufám, že v tom budete pokračovat," pověděla překvapeně madam Pomfreyová, ale stejně ho posadila a kompletně prohlédla. „Nevypadá to, že jste byl někde kousnut, ale pro jistotu stejně jako všichni ostatní šampioni, přijdete zítra ke mně na ošetřovnu, abych si vás znovu prohlédla."

„Ano, madam."

„Tak si běžte," propustila ho a Harry tak obklopen děvčaty se vydal zpět.

„Harry, pojďte blíž, ať vám můžeme dát body," ozval se Pytloun, a tak Harry došel k sedačkám, kde seděla komise. „Prokázal jste druhý nejrychlejší čas ihned za panem Krumem a své vejce jste donesl v pořádku, proto vám dáváme čtyřicet tři bodů!" a to Harrymu stačilo, aby zvedl vítězně ruku v pěst směrem do vzduchu. „Celkové výsledky jsou tedy následující! První místo patří panu Potterovi s osmdesát devíti body, druhé místo panu Diggorymu se sedmdesáti osmi body, třetí místo panu Krumovi s přesně sedmdesáti body a čtvrté panu Bonaccordovi s padesáti dvěma! Gratuluji!"

Harrymu se dostalo dvojitého obětí a strhujícího potlesku hlavně od Nebelvíru. Život byl najednou fajn a zvlášť když věděl, že má dlouhou dobu klid… klid na to, aby se připravil na to, že ho chce Voldemort zabít… život nebyl najednou fajn.

*ČŠ*

„Pane řediteli, mohu mít otázku?" zeptal se Harry pár dní po druhém úkolu, když byli znovu u něj v ředitelně a prohlíželi si další vzpomínky, dneska to bylo Karkarovo jmenování jmen smrtijedů u soudu, aby si zachránil kůži… úplně přesně to potvrzovalo to, co si tak nějak o Karkarkovi myslel už předtím.

„Jistě."

„Věděl jste, že tam bude Sirius?"

„Nemohl jsem ti tam pomoct Harry, i když bych moc chtěl. I když jsem s Aragogem promluvil a slíbil mu mnohé, aby spolupracoval při druhém úkolu, stále jsem měl pochyby a tyto pochyby jsem sdílel se Siriusem."

„Musel jste tušit, že Sirius je horká hlava a přijde mi pomoct s úkolem."

„Kdybych to tušil, tak bych mu to nikdy nenapsal, přece jak povídám, nemohu ti pomoci nijak," odvětil mu ředitel Brumbál. „Sirius tam měl být jenom proto, kdyby se objevil někdo z Voldemortových lidí či kdyby někdo očaroval akromantule, tak aby tě ochránil, ne aby ti tam pomohl s tvým úkolem. Chceš mi tvrdit, že ti pomohl i s úkolem?"

„Ne, pane, Sirius jenom hlídal, aby se mi nic nestalo od Voldemortových poskoků," zopakoval Harry poslušně.

„V tom případě je vše, jak má," usmál se na něj ředitel nakonec. „Jsem ale rád, že se má domněnka potvrdila a nikdo navíc se neukázal, udělal jsem také vše, abych toho dosáhl."

„Hlídal jste pana Skrka?"

„Něco v tom stylu, Harry," pověděl Albus Brumbál neurčitě, „ale třetí úkol bude Voldemorta poslední možnost, takže jestli stále souhlasíš s plánem chytit všechny při činu, budeme možná muset riskovat to, že tě diskvalifikují, protože pokud zasáhnu, mohou tě vyloučit."

„Lepší je být poslední než mrtvý, pane."

„Vskutku," souhlasil chmurně ředitel. „Ale na nic takového bys neměl myslet, Harry. Pojď, podíváme se na mou další vzpomínku, možná se něco nového dozvíš o Bartemiusovi Skrkovi," a s těmito slovy Albus Brumbál spustil svou další vzpomínku, na kterou se dívali několikrát a pak si o tom ještě dlouho povídali.

*ČŠ*

„Harry, jak vám to vůbec klape s Ronem?" zeptala se tak nějak nenápadně Hermiona.

„Je mezi námi takový jeden problém," povzdechl si Harry hraně, „ani jeden z nás není gay."

„Tak jsem to nemyslela!" strčila do něj, „myslím, jestli se spolu hádáte nebo je všechno v pořádku."

„Moc spolu nemluvíme," přiznal Harry neochotně, „Ron se snaží, aby nebyl žárlivý nebo respektive, aby se jeho žárlivost nedostala na povrch, ale pokaždé když mě vidí s Fleur nebo možná i s tebou… nebo tebe s Viktorem, tak by byl schopen si vytrhat vlasy a ukousat si uši do špičky, takže se radši otočí a odejde. Což samozřejmě respektuji, jeho chování se zlepšilo. Možná, že se přes to stále nedokáže přenést a vyrovnat se s tím, ale aspoň nevybouchne jako kotel."

„Ale proč ta žárlivost?" nechápala stále Hermiona.

„Hermiono," povzdechl si Harry, „jsem retard, ale i já jsem si všiml, jak na tebe koukal v ten večírek."

„Tak proč mě nepozval?!"

„Stejně jsi byla první den už zamluvená."

„Ale to nemohl vědět, mohl za mnou přijít…"

„Abys ho odmítla? Myslím, že stačilo, že ho odmítla Fleur, když jí téměř přepadl s žádostí… a samozřejmě ona pak šla se mnou… a pak ty jsi neustále se mnou nebo s Krumem, jeho dlouhodobým idolem. Nechci znít, že ho chápu… a ani ho neomlouvám, ale když o něco stojí, tak mu to sebere někdo z jeho okolí."

„My ale nejsme nějaké věci, Harry," povzdechla si Hermiona trochu unaveně.

„Nejsme… ale ten kluk má i trochu smůlu. Vše, co tento rok chtěl, jsem mu nějakým způsobem vzal já nebo někdo jiný."

„Kdyby přišel dříve…"

Harry jen pokrčil rameny, že ji chápe, ale nemá pro ni nějakou přesvědčivou odpověď. „Není lehké být kamarádem Harryho Pottera."

„To neříkej, Harry!" chytla ho silně za ruku.

„Ale no tak, Hermiono, to že jsi skvělá a neobtěžuje tě to, je krásné, ale kdybys nemusela polovinu dne pomáhat mě, mohla by sis užívat také jinak… ať už v knihovně nebo by ti někde ukazoval Krum své koště," za to se mu dostalo jen další rány, „myslel jsem to na létání!"

„To určitě!" pověděla hraně naštvaně, než se začala smát.

„Prostě musím vydržet tento rok na našich rozhovorech typu, jak se mám, že mi přeje štěstí do dalšího úkolu a dobrou noc. A příští rok, až bude Fleur a Viktor pryč… nebude tu žádný turnaj, který vyhrávám a to všechno, tak se k nám Ron zase vrátí."

„Doufám, že máš pravdu."

„Já také," řekl si Harry v duchu, moc tomu chtěl věřit.

*ČŠ*

„Měl jsi pravdu, že mi bude tento den připadat divný," pověděla Fleur tak nějak kousavě, když byli kousek od Prasinek, „protože to, že nás někam vede pes a vám to vůbec nevadí, je sakra divné."

„Haf!" ozval se onen pes šťastně a zavrtěl na ně ocáskem.

„A dokonce se zdá, že rozumí všemu, co říkám a nikomu kromě mě to nepřijde divné," pokračovala Fleur.

„A bude to jen horší," řekl jen tak Harry.

„Cože?"

„Nic… vůbec nic," povzdechl si Harry, už se těšil na debatu číslo jedna, tohle je Sirius a je to hledaný zločinec a debatu číslo dva, vlastně moje jméno tam hodil Voldemort a při třetím úkolu se mě pokusí asi zabít. Jeho život někdy zněl jako parodická komedie. Nakonec ale došli na místo určení, což bylo jakési Siriusovo útočiště, tedy obyčejná jeskyně, kde nebylo téměř nic kromě pár výtisků novin, pár zbytků od jídla a něco, co mělo připomínat postel.

„Siriusi, nechtěj mi ani naznačit, že v tomhle bydlíš," povzdechl si Harry znovu.

„Haf," vrátil mu to Sirius.

„Přemluvím Dobbyho, aby ti sem něco donesl, není tak chytrý, aby pochopil, co jsi zač, když tady v ten moment nebudeš. Mu řeknu, že si tady dělám nějaký bunkr nebo něco."

„Harry!" osočila se Hermiona.

„Necháme tu Siriuse zmrznout a umřít hlady nebo pro jednou využijeme domácího skřítka?"

Hermiona si jenom povzdechla, ale věděla, že má pravdu, a proto se dál nehádala.

„No, tak ať to máme za sebou, Fleur," podíval se na ni, „ukážu ti jedno tajemství, tak si to nech vysvětlit, než začneš zbrkle jednat, protože jinak bych tě musel omráčit."

„Prosím?!"

„Mluvím vážně," podíval se na ni, „tohle bude možná šokující… takže… Fleur, tohle je Sirius Black, můj NEVINNÝ kmotr, Siriusi tohle je Fleur, má kamarádka, učitelka a partnerka na onom večírku," a sotva, co to dořekl, přeměnil se Sirius do své lidské podoby, a to už Fleur sahala po hůlce, ale Harry byl rychlejší a její ruku chytil do té své. Chytačské reflexy byly OP prostě.

„Rád vás poznávám, slečno Delacourová," snažil se Sirius zapůsobit dobře na první dojem… tedy jak to jen jde, když jste hledaný zločinec v otrhanějším oblečení.

„Harry, ty opravdu neděláš věci jednoduché."

„Hádám, že proto mě máš tak ráda," nadhodil Harry.

„Kdo řekl, že tě mám ráda?"

„No, ještě jsi nevytáhla hůlku, neomráčila nás všechny – ne že by se ti to povedlo – a neběžela to říct prvním lidem, co potkáš."

„Proč myslíš, že by se mi to nepovedlo?" pověděla Fleur vyzývavě.

To ale promluvila Hermiona. „Mám hůlku v rukávu, co na tebe míří celou dobu."

„Jak jsem ti pověděl, Fleur, Hermiona má vždy má záda pokrytá," pokrčil Harry rameny.

To se ale Fleur začala téměř hystericky smát, až ji začaly téct slzy po tváři. „Tohle je vše tak absurdní," pověděla a chvilku nevěděla, co dělat, „každopádně… také vás ráda poznávám, pane Black," natáhla mu ruku, když ji Harry pustil. To způsobilo hlasitý oddech od všech přítomných, tohle dopadlo dobře. „Tak aspoň už dává smysl to, co jsi myslel tou svou větou před prvním úkolem."

„Ano, mluvil jsem o svém kmotrovi."

„Teď bych ale ráda slyšela celý příběh," pověděla Fleur, přeměnila jakési krabice na nějaké ohromné křeslo a pak si všichni dlouho povídali na téma, proč je Sirius nevinný a kdo je vlastně Červíček a jak zemřeli jeho rodiče.

„A když už jsme u toho, tak mám ještě jednu bombu," podrbal se Harry rozpačitě na hlavě.

„Jsi ve skutečnosti žena?" pověděla Fleur sarkasticky.

„Tohle je trošku větší bomba… jak asi víš, Voldemort… Ten-jehož-jméno-se-nevyslovuje, říkej si mu jak chceš, je mrtvý," počkal si, až mu kývne. „No… tak není."

„Prosím?"

„Ten posednutý učitel, o kterém jsem ti vyprávěl?" nadhodil Harry a počkal si až Fleur kývne, „tak byl posednutý Voldemortem. Ten bazilišek? Vypustil ho duch Voldemorta… no a moje jméno v Ohnivém poháru? Bingo Voldemort…"

Teď na něj jenom čučela Fleur s otevřenými ústy. „Chceš mi říct, že největší černokněžník posledních let přežil svou smrt a jeho cílem je ulovit tebe?"

„Ano," pověděl Harry jedním slovem.

„A… jsi si jistý?"

„Naprosto," kývl smutně Harry, „dle mého je to pomsta, že jsem jej jako mimino zabil nebo, co jsem to vlastně udělal."

„Lidé, ale nevstávají z mrtvých, Harry!"

„Také to nechápu," pověděl ji, „jsem jenom student čtvrtého ročníku, ale i tak jsem zjistil, že magie nemá hranic. Nikdo nikdy neměl přežít kletbu smrti, ale jak vidíš, stalo se. Možná ji Voldemort poslal nějak špatně, mě zranil a sebe přesunul do duchové podoby nebo opravdu má matka udělala něco nemožného… nevím prostě. Jestli budeme věřit řediteli Brumbálovi, tak za to vše mohla láska mých rodičů, a i když věřím, že moji rodiče byli úžasní," usmál se na Siriuse, „věřím, že bylo v historii spousta rodičů, co své děti bezmezně milovali a stejně jejich děti nepřežili kletbu smrti."

Sirius mu kývnutím dal za pravdu. „Ani já jsem nepřišel, čím by to mohlo být. Neber mě špatně, jsem neskutečně šťastný, že jsi mi zbyl aspoň ty, ale ani můj mozek nedokáže pochopit, co se tam v ten osudný den stalo."

„A proč se to neví? Proč jsi v novinách ty, a ne takováto informace?"

„No a zde je třetí bomba… tentokrát pro vás všechny. Na tom se pracuje."

„Řekni mi, Harry, že to není tak, jak si myslím, že to je!" zvedla se Hermiona.

„Budu v bezpečí!" ubezpečil je, a hlavně sám sebe, „potřebuji ale pokračovat v tomto úkolu, aby se Voldemort ukázal a až se tak stane, postará se o něj ředitel Brumbál."

„Nebudeš volavka, Harry! To ti zakazuji!" pověděl přísně Sirius.

„Nemám na výběr," mírnil a uklidňoval je všechny najednou, „turnaj a celá ta magická smlouva neskončí dřív, než jej někdo ukončí a vyhraje, musím podle té smlouvy projevit alespoň snahu o zúčastnění se, takže tak či tak musím do toho posledního úkolu nastoupit, i když vím, kdo po mě jde. Náš plán je takový, že ředitel Brumbál tak nějak ví, kdo po mě půjde, takže jej zastaví a dostane z něj, jak se dostat k Voldemortovi, aby se mu mohl on sám postavit."

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?" podívala se na něj Hermiona.

„Chtěl jsem si to nechat nejdříve projít hlavou," přiznal Harry, „a nebylo to moc jednoduché upřímně, ale Albus Brumbál když jsem zabránil Voldemortovi poprvé povstat, mi řekl jednu památnou větu: ‚a když mu někdo zase znovu zabrání povstat, možná že se mu to už nikdy nepovede‚' nebo tak nějak to bylo, už si to přesně nepamatuji. Co myslel, je ale jasné, Voldemort je pouze přízrak nebo nějaká skořápka toho, co býval… a když mu nezabráním v tom já, stane se zase člověkem a bude to ohromný problém pro všechny."

„Tak jestli jde po tobě, tak by stačilo, aby ses schoval."

„Ano, to by třeba také pomohlo," souhlasil Harry, „ale našel by jistě další plán, o kterém bychom nevěděli a jak zabránit něčemu, o čem člověk neví?"

„Musím říct, že se mi to nelíbí, Harry," vzal si slovo Sirius, „ale Brumbálovi věřím a pokud o všem ví a dá na tebe pozor, pevně věřím, že na tebe ani Voldemort ani nikdo jiný nebude moct vztáhnout ruku. Musíš být ale opatrný, rozumíš? Jestli Voldemortovi jde o to, aby tě dostal v třetím úkolu, musíš být paranoidní jak Moody, ničemu tam uvnitř nevěřit."

„To je dobrá rada a zvlášť když ten někdo má k dispozici mnoholičný lektvar, když jej Skrk ukradl Snapeovi."

„Pověz mi o tomto více, v tvém dopisu toho nebylo tolik," řekl Sirius a Harry tak nějak spustil vše, co si pamatoval z té noci. Siruis mu na oplátku řekl něco o Skrkovi, jak mířil na post ministra, ale pak mu podlomilo nohy mnoho věcí, včetně toho, že jeho syn byl obžalován jako smrtijed a následně umřel v Azkabanu.

„Jestli ale Skrk nesnášel smrtijedy tak, že uvěznil svého jediného syna, jistě by se k němu nepřidal."

„Třeba ten někdo obelhal i moji mapu a využil toho, že je Skrk nemocný a předstírá že je on," pokrčil Sirius rameny, „kdyby ses mě zeptal minulý rok, řekl bych ti, že ta mapa nemá chybu, ale po tom všem, co se děje… si už nejsem tak jistý."

„Pan ředitel teď ale tu mapu má, takže jestli někdo dokáže odhalit její chybu, tak je to on."

„Tomu věřím také," souhlasil Sirius.

„A co teď budeme dělat?" promluvila po dlouhé době Fleur. „Chtěla jsem, abys vyhrál tento turnaj a nějakým způsobem zesměšnil mou školu, ale teď už to o tohle vůbec nejde, jak se mám s tímto vyrovnat?"

„Jestli si to přeješ, můžeš mě cvičit dále," usmál se na ni, „nebo si od toho dát pokoj a spolehnout se na to, že to dobře dopadne, Albus Brumbál je přece jenom legenda."

„Chceš, abych to vzdala?"

„Vzdala?" ušklíbl se Harry, „naučila si mě mnoho, udělala ze mě hvězdu ve škole i mimo ní, dají mi i Merlinův řád za zásluhy, jestli někdy někdo splnil něco, co slíbil, tak jsi to byla ty."

„Řekla jsem, že odměnu chci až vyhraješ," usmála se na něj.

„Tak to pojďme vyhrát a přežít," usmál se na ni také, „co vy na to. Siriusi? Hermiono?"

Oba nejspíše chtěli říct něco ve stylu, že kašlou na výhru, že je důležité to přežít, ale ani jeden mu asi nechtěli kazit radost, tak jenom přikývli a možná trošku nuceně mu úsměv vrátili. Pak už dali Siriusovi všechno to jídlo, co mu přinesli a spokojeně sledovali, jak jí něco pořádného a pak si ještě několik hodin povídali o všem možném a Harrymu to na malý moment připadalo, že takhle by to vypadalo, kdyby přišel ukázat nějakou holku svým rodičům… a na ten malý moment byl jeho život moc krásný.

*ČŠ*

Harry vyrazil s Fleur, Hermionou a Cedrikem směrem k famfrpálovému hřišti, protože tam se s nimi měl sejít Pytloun a říct jim, co je čeká v třetím úkolu.

„A jak to vůbec je mezi tebou a Viktorem?" zeptal se z ničeho nic Cedrik.

„Viktor je fajn," pověděla mu.

„Na to jsem se úplně přesně neptal," odvětil jí.

„Chce, abych jej navštívila o prázdninách," pověděla jim nakonec.

„Vau, upřímně si ani nedokážu představit, jak si někdo jako Krum žije," řekl Harry, „všechny ty reklamy, turnaje, mistrovství světa, to musí žít v hradu ne?"

„Nevím, o tom jsme se nebavili."

„Nemyslel jsem to tak, že se chlubí svým jměním!" ohradil se Harry pro jistotu, „ale furt jak jsem v tomhle magickém světě nový, tak si nedokážu představit, jak si žijí slavní a bohatí lidé, přece jenom Weasleyovi žijou… v unikátním domě."

„Naše rodina žije v prostorném domě se zahradou," pověděla Fleur, „myslím si, že ale Krum nežije v žádném hradě, pokud se odstěhoval od rodičů, bydlí někde sám v nějakém bytě, luxusním bytě, ale přece jenom bytě. Nevypadá jako někdo, kdo by se chtěl starat o tři patra a kilometrové zahrady."

„To asi ne," souhlasil Harry, „ale dokázal bych si představit, jak vlastní svoje hřiště."

„Což není těžké, i já mám na zahradě obruče," přidal se Cedrik. „A jak vůbec bydlíš ty, Harry? V mudlovském světě myslím."

„Moje teta se strýcem bydlí v řadovém domě, má to dvě patra, hezkou zahrádku, je to hezké sousedství," řekl Harry pravdu, naštěstí se ho ptali na dům, a ne na to jací jeho příbuzní jsou.

Cedrik jenom kývl chápavě. „Upřímně, když jsem byl malý, myslel jsem si, že bydlíš ty v nějakém hradě," zasmál se Cedrik, „Nevím proč, ale připadalo mi, že chlapec-který-přežil musí mít vlastní hrad."

„Nevím, nepřipadám si stejně jako Krum, že bych se chtěl starat o tři patra a rozlehlou zahradu a kdybych si zaměstnal skřítky, našla by si mě Hermiona," řekl a uhnul se malé ráně od ní.

„Už jste tady!" zavolal na ně Pytloun a tím je dostal z jejich veselé konverzace a trošku je šokoval, když lehce poukázal na hřiště, které už fakt nebylo na hraní. „Nebojte! To vrátíme zpátky, příští rok budete moct pane Pottere zase znovu zápasit a lítat jako vítr."

„Stavíte tu bludiště?" ozvala se ihned Hermiona.

„A vy jste kdo?" zaměřil se Pytloun na Hermionu ve tmě, „Á slečna Grangerová! Nevím, jestli byste tu měla být, stejně jako vy, slečno Delacourová, ale myslím, že to nemůže uškodit, tak či tak byste to ráno viděli," pokrčil Pytloun rameny nakonec. „Každopádně máte pravdu, tohle je labyrint a bude to i váš třetí úkol. Budu k vám upřímný, tohle byl úkol, který byl vymyšlen ještě předtím, než se stala celá ta situace s podváděním, ale společně já a pan Skrk a další jsme vymysleli jenom první dva úkoly a pak už se pan Skrk neukázal… a když jsme mu psali, jestli si přeje tedy změnit i třetí úkol, napsal nám v dopise, že ten může zůstat. No tak jsme se poradili i s řediteli a když jsme se ujistili, že vám nic neprozradili, nechali jsme tento úkol být," usmál se na ně. „Váš úkol bude jednoduchý, najít střed labyrintu a sebrat si trofej, která tam bude… kdo ji sebere, je vítěz. Opravdu jednoduché že? Ne tak úplně, labyrint se bude měnit, jak se mu zachce a bude v něm i pár překvapení a překážek, o kterých vám samozřejmě nic neřeknu. První půjde tady pan Potter, protože má nejvíce bodů. Každý bod dává dvě vteřiny náskoku před ostatními, takže všechna vaše snaha či neúspěchy se projeví ve vaší šanci vyhrát. Bude to ale jistě zábava, všechny ty příšery a zaklínadla."

„Můžete se zúčastnit taky, pane Pytloune," odvětil mu Cedrik nevinně.

„Před několika lety bych vás vzal za slovo, pane Diggory," zasmál se Pytloun hlasitě, „jo to byly časy, teď je ale váš čas, abyste se proslavili a já vám to budu zase komentovat."

„Budeme moct i zde vyslat jiskry, aby nás někdo zachránil?" zeptal se Harry.

„Samozřejmě, doufám, že se ale nevzdáte všichni, kdo by to pak vyhrál?" zasmál se Pytloun znovu, „a nyní jestli nemáte dotazy, bych zamířil zase domů a vás tu nechal si to případně prohlédnout, jestli chcete. Jak ale říkám, ten labyrint změní své rozložení, jak se mu zachce, tak nepromarněte čas mapováním nebo tak."

A s těmito slovy je Pytloun opustil a zamířil pryč.

„Nechceš Hagrida přemluvit, aby tam nedal něco hrozného?" zeptal se Cedrik napůl vtipně, napůl vážně.

„Copak, Cede, netoužíš tam vidět kerberuse?"

„Já na rozdíl od tebe dokážu vyčarovat hudební nástroj."

„Asi s ním opravdu dojdu promluvit," řekl nakonec Harry, Cedrik měl pravdu, a tak dostal malé bezvýznamné plus.

„Takže co, půjdeme zpátky do hradu?" nadhodil Cedrik.

„Doprovodím tradičně Fleur k jejich kočáru, takže pokud nebude chtít jít Hermiona, můžeš jít sám."

„Dobře, tak se tu mějte," rozloučil se Cedrik a mávl jim, než zamířil pryč. Harry se chtěl zeptat, proč se té Hermiony nezeptal, ale ta byla zažraná do něčeho, co jí vyprávěl Viktor Krum a rychle mu to došlo také.

„Necháme je tu spolu?" zeptala se Fleur.

„Viktore!" křikl na něj Harry, „postarej se, aby přišla Hermiona včas do hradu!"

„Harry!" ohradila se Hermiona.

„Doprovodím ji," pronesl lámanou angličtinou a Harrymu to stačilo, Hermiona Viktorovi věřila a byl by pokrytec, kdyby ji tvrdil, že nemůže věřit Viktorovi, když on vyslepičil Fleur téměř vše.

„Tak můžeme jít," usmál se nakonec Harry na Fleur a společně vyrazili kousek od Zapovězeného lesa směrem k obrovskému magicky zvětšenému kočáru. „A jak to tam vůbec vypadá?" snažil se Harry udržet konverzaci a ukázal na jejich ubytování.

„Máme trošku luxusnější prostředí," pověděla Fleur, „je tam i dost místa, ale mám jednu spolužačku na pokoji, abychom se tam vešli všichni, jenom Sebastian má pokoj sám pro sebe… a samozřejmě madame Maxime."

„A vycházíš se svou spolubydlící? Přece jenom… vybrala sis mě místo své školy."

„Ze začátku mě za to moc nemusela, teď si ale myslí, že spolu chodíme a jelikož je dle mého strašná romantička, tak to okamžitě pochopila a řekla mi, že člověk musí jít za svou pravou lásku i proti své škole a že mi to už nemůže mít více za zlé… takže nepochopila nic nakonec, ale nebudu jí to vyvracet."

„A já věřil tomu, že přesně kvůli tomu se mnou jsi," hraně posmutněl Harry.

„To je tím, že čteš jistě stejné braky jako ona," ušklíbla se na něj Fleur.

„Náhodou-," chtěl namítnout něco Harry, ale ozval se hluboký hlas, který je oba vylekal.

„Harry Pottere," pověděl onen hlas, co vycházel z lesa, „Mars měl pravdu, když mi pověděl, že tě tu potkám."

„Firenze? Jste to vy?" otočil se Harry na kentaura.

„Ano, jsem to já, pojď, musím ti něco předat."

„Jsi si jistý?" zašeptala Fleur se strachem v očích i hlase.

„Zachránil mi život," usmál se na ni. „Samozřejmě, co pro mě máte," přiběhl blíže.

„Našel jsem v lese tohoto člověka, tak jsem jej přivedl sem a čekal až se tu někdo z vašeho druhu objeví, abych vám jej předal. Bude potřebovat ošetřit, trpí zraněními, hladem, žízní a bludy."

„To je pan Skrk," poznal okamžitě Harry a doběhl k zraněnému člověku, který seděl opřený o kmen stromu.

„Weatherby, sežeňte lístky," zašeptal Skrk v jakémsi polospánku.

„To povídal neustále, asi si stále myslel, že pracuje, chtěl přinést čaj, dopisy a podobně," pověděl mu Firenze v době, kdy Fleur vyčarovala teplou deku, kterou Skrka přikryla.

„Povídal ještě něco dalšího?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano a moc důležitého, Harry Pottere. Mars už dávno naznačoval, že to, co jsme spatřili spolu v lese, jsme neviděli naposledy a tenhle člověk tvrdí to samé… tvrdí, že je zpět, že znovu zabíjí a že je o hodně silnější."

„Voldemort mu tohle udělal?!"

„To je, co tento člověk povídal, chtěl dovézt za Brumbálem a já jsem s ním souhlasil, Albus Brumbál si bude vědět rady, měli byste tedy pospíchat."

„A nebudete mít problém? Váš klan se moc nedívá dobře, když nesete člověka na zádech, to si moc dobře pamatuji," usmál se omluvně na starého kentaura.

„Svět je mnohem větší, než abychom na něj mohli hledět jenom z našeho pohledu," vysvětlil mu až skoro poeticky Firenze, „postarejte se, Harry Pottere, aby se tento muž dostal až tam, kam si přeje, možná, že zachráníme více životů, než jsme si, kdy mysleli. To je náš osud."

„Samozřejmě a děkuji mnohokrát… za vše."

„Něco mi říká, že se ještě potkáme, Harry Pottere, proto na viděnou."

„Na viděnou," rozloučil se Harry a pak znovu poklekl vedle Fleur. „Jak je na tom?"

„Potřeboval by na ošetřovnu a to nutně," shrnula to.

„Bude tam ale v bezpečí?" nadhodil Harry vystrašeně, „podívej se na jeho boty a nohy, musel sem jít pěšky hodně dlouho, ať chce říct řediteli cokoliv, myslím si, že je nutné to říct, co nejdříve."

„Dobrá, máš s sebou plášť?"

„Jsi úžasná," usmál se nad jejím nápadem a okamžitě vyndal plášť, který přes něj položil. Fleur pak onen plášť na něj přilepila a vyčarovala jakási nosítka, pak už jenom stačilo dostat neviditelného Skrka na toto lehátko a začít ho levitovat. „Nevypadáme moc nenápadně," nadhodil ustaraně, když došli k bráně zpátky do Bradavic.

„Nic lepšího mě nenapadá, nechci být paranoidní, ale něco mi říká, že kdyby jeden z nás šel pro ředitele, že by ten druhý mohl mít velký problém."

Harry jenom na sucho polkl. „Doufejme, že budeme mít alespoň jednou štěstí a nepotkáme toho, co používá onen mnoholičný lektvar."

„Měj radši hůlku venku a štít připraven na jazyku," pověděla mu a co nejtišeji, ale zároveň co nejrychleji zamířili k ředitelně, cestou ale opravdu nepotkali nikoho a když už byli na stejném patře, co byla ředitelna, potkali právě ředitele, a to dokonce v běhu.

„Pojďte rychle!" ukázal jim.

„Co jste viděl ve vy víte jakém zrcadle," posvítil si na něj Harry hůlkou, mnoholičný lektvar stále na paměti.

Albus Brumál se na něj jen hrdě usmál, jeho oči byly ale tak nějak smutné. „Ponožky, Harry… konkrétně vlněné."

„Omlouvám se-."

„To nic, naprosto ti rozumím, ale nyní pojďme, nemáme moc času," a s tím společně zamířili do ředitelny, Skrka v bezvědomí si ale už levitoval ředitel. Teprve až když se za nimi zavřeli dveře, si dovolili oddechnout, Fleur se ale stále trochu třásla, a tak Harry udělal to jediné, co ho napadlo, objal ji opatrně kolem ramen.

„Mám to chápat, že slečna Delacourová ví alespoň něco z toho, co jsme spolu řešili?" zeptal se ředitel, aniž by se na ně podíval, protože uzdravoval Skrka svými kouzly.

„Ano, pane."

„Dobrá," přijal toto ředitel jako fakt, „jestli vás zajímá, jak na tom pan Skrk je, bude v pořádku až si odpočine a vyléčí, někdo jej dlouhou dobu ovládal kletbou Imperius."

„To poznáte? Já myslel, že to právě nejde poznat."

„Ne vždy," souhlasil Brumbál, „tady pan Skrk jej ale prolomil, což ho stálo převeliké úsilí, a to zanechá stopy."

„Takže to byl nakonec on, kdo tam hodil mé jméno? Někdo jej dostal pod Imperius a donutil?"

„Obávám se, že pravda je mnohem strašnější a složitější, Harry. Byl jsem upozorněn obrazy, že se objevil pan Skrk a že mi jej vedete, i proto jsem byl schopný vám přijít naproti. I když ale věřím, že pan Skrk udělal také pár nepěkných věcí, v našem problémů účinkuje někdo jiný a nyní už víme přesně, kdo. Ale jak jistě tušíš, nemohu ti to prozradit."

„Proč ne?" jako by se probudila Fleur a chtěla okamžitě vědět.

„Abych neudělal chybu," pochopil najednou Harry.

Brumbál mu jenom na odpověď kývl. „Aby tento člověk vystoupil ze stínu, nesmí nikdy ani tušit, že o něm víme a bohužel ani jeden z vás neovládá nItrobranu na takové úrovni, aby dokázal vědět pravdu a nijak ji svým tělem nedal znát."

Harry nevěděl, co nitrobrana je, ale schoval si to slovo do své mysli, teď na to nebyl čas. „Schováte tedy pana Skrka tady?"

„Nejspíše ano, odvážím se tvrdit, že jsem na úrovni madam Pomfreyové, co se týče léčení, takže se pan Skrk bude mít v péči dobře a až mu bude lépe, vyzpovídám ho. Jistě nám jeho slova přinesou mnohé."

„A co my?"

„Poprosím vás, abyste šli spát a nikomu o tomto neříkali. Vím, že věříš slečně Grangerové i Siriusovi, ale moc bych si přál, abyste oba dělali, jako kdybyste pana Skrka nikdy nenašli, jenom tak bude v bezpečí jak on, tak i ty sám, Harry."

„Chcete toho dost, pane," dovolil si říct.

„To bohužel vím, ale všichni si přejeme, aby toto vše skončilo, tak vás musím oba o toto požádat, a dokonce i na tom trvat. Dám vám oběma uklidňující lektvar, a i lektvar na lepší spánek, ten první si vypijete tady a ten druhý před spaním, jistě vám to pomůže na tuto noc trochu zapomenout," a s těmito slovy nechal pana Skrka ležet a došel pro zmiňované lektvary a pro pár dalších, které asi byli právě pro jejich pacienta.

„Tak na zdraví," zašklebila se Fleur a uklidňující lektvar ráda vypila, Harry ji rychle napodobil.

„Všichni učitelé jsou ve svých kabinetech a pan Filch je ve třetím patře, takže když vyjdete teď, nepotkáte nikoho," řekl jim Brumbál, když překontroloval očima Pobertův plánek. „A Harry, deset bodů pro Nebelvír, dal bych ti víc, ale chceme být nenápadní," mrkl na něj nakonec ředitel, „vězte, že jste oba udělali velmi dobrou věc."

Harry za ně za oba poděkoval a pak zamířili pryč z pracovny. Když byli už opodál, chytla ho Fleur za ruku. „Jak si říkal, že se jmenoval ten kentaur?" zeptala se.

„Firenze," odvětil ji.

Fleur jenom kývla a pak vyndala hůlku a vytáhla mu rukáv. „Co děláš?" nechápal. Pak mu ale Fleur kouzlem něco napsala na ruku, a to něco bylo právě slovo Firenze, pak to dalším kouzlem skryla. To samé udělala i ona sama sobě.

„Jestli nám někdo vymaže paměť, tak tohle nám připomene, že jsme se s tím kentaurem sešli a budeme vědět, kdo nám má osvěžit paměť."

„Jsi si jistá, že nejsi až moc paranoidní?" podíval se na ni napůl užasle, napůl znepokojivě.

„Udělám všechno, abys tohle přežil, rozumíš?" pověděla mu a znovu jej chytla za ruku, tentokrát ale jen tak, ne za žádným jiným úmyslem, jako je psaní jmen na ruku. Harry věděl, že to dělá jenom proto, že má strach a je nadopovaná lektvarem, ale stejně si to velmi užíval.


	7. Chapter 7

„Crucio!" ozvalo se místností a Červíček padl bolestí na zem. „Hlupáku! Zklamal jsi svého pána!"

„Omlouvám se, můj pane," skučel Červíček, „nevím, jak se to stalo, že utekl."

„Protože jsi byl nepozorný!" sykl Voldemort, „máš štěstí, že se nikde neukázal a že tě potřebuji," ukončil naštvaně mučící kletbu, „doufám, že aspoň tvoje pitomost není nakažlivá a v Bradavicích vše postupuje podle plánu."

„Mohu se tam sejít-."

„Běž," propustil ho Voldemort, „ale buď tu brzy zpátky, budu mít jistě hlad."

*ČŠ*

„Harry!" probudilo ho zatřesení a onen jmenovaný okamžitě téměř vyskočil do sedu.

„Rone?" nechápal a nechal si podat od Rona brýle.

„Křičel si ze spaní," pověděl mu neklidně Ron. „Další noční můra?"

„Nejspíš," dostal ze sebe Harry, „ale téměř nic si nepamatuji, jen jednu scénu. Zkusím znovu usnout. Díky za to, že jsi mě vzbudil."

„Samozřejmě, Harry," usmál se na něj Ron a pak jej potichu opustil a zmizel do své postele. „Dobrou, Harry."

„Dobrou, Rone," vrátil mu toto gesto a znovu si sundal brýle, které si položil vedle na stolek. Tak nějak ale tušil, že usnout bude větší problém, než by někdo čekal.

*ČŠ*

Harry řediteli o svém snu řekl samozřejmě vše, a dokonce se na ten sen společně podívali v myslánce, ale to už bylo velmi dávno, protože ať už Harry chtěl nebo ne, čas strašně utíkal, protože se všichni starali o to, aby neměl ani sebemenší chvilku volného času. Dobře, zase tak hrozné to nebylo, měl dostatek spánku i soukromí, když si jej přál, pokud ale měl sílu, cvičil s Hermionou kouzla od prvního do pátého ročníku – protože Hermiona byla zase napřed – anebo s Fleur kouzla z ročníků vyšších. Samozřejmě, že mu trvaly některá kouzla i týdny, ale zvládl toho den před posledním úkolem tak deset krát více, než kdy očekával.

Dnešní večer byl tím posledním klidným, který měl dostat, protože zítra večer bude v bludišti, kde se může stát cokoliv.

„Jak se cítíš, Harry?" zeptal se ředitel, když naproti sobě seděli v ředitelně.

„Jde to."

„Plně tě chápu," kývl na něj ředitel, „také se poslední dny nemám nejlépe."

„A co pan Skrk?" snažil se Harry tak trochu změnit téma.

„Pan Skrk je už na tom mnohem lépe, ale musel jsem přistoupit na ochranná opatření, takže odpočívá na samotě."

„A pověděl vám, co jste chtěl?"

„Ano, Harry… nyní už mám všechny informace… není to ale s nimi o mnoho jednodušší. Co je důležité je ale to, že vím, co vše musím udělat, abych tě tam ochránil."

„Bude ten někdo se mnou v labyrintu?"

„To zjistíme teprve až v tu chvíli, co se to stane, Harry, ale věř mi, že nespustím z očí toho, kdo za tohle vše může."

Harry mu na to jenom kývl, lepšího ujištění by se mu stejně nedostalo.

„Musím mít ale na tebe ještě jednu prosbu, Harry. Musíš to vyhrát nebo se alespoň do středu dostat jako první, bojím se, co by se stalo těm, kteří by se tam dostali místo tebe."

„Mám náskok, tak snad k něčemu bude," povzdechl si Harry.

„Máš mnohem více než to, máš znalosti od Hagrida, který byl i ten, co tam dal magické tvory a podle slečny Grangerové jste cvičili i hodně zaklínadel, které ti pomohou přejít případné jiné překážky. Bohužel ti nemohu nijak lépe pomoci, jen jednu radu… nikde se nezdržuj, pokud narazíš na překážku, u které budeš vědět, že ti zabere hodně času, otoč se a najdi jinou cestu."

„Rozumím," kývl Harry chápavě, tohle byla dobrá rada.

„A nyní něco trošku veselejšího," usmál se trošku nuceně na něj ředitel, „je právem každého šampiona se sejít se svou rodinou před posledním úkolem, a tak jsem se pokusil udělat maximum, aby na tebe čekal někdo, kdo si s tebou chce promluvit."

„Snad jste nepozval Dursleyovi."

„Ne, Harry… myslím, že jak ty, tak oni budou šťastnější, když se uvidíte jenom potřebné minimum dní."

I na tohle Harry kývl, teď právě ředitel řekl tu největší pravdu všech pravd.

„Pozval jsem sem rodinu Weasleyů, i když jsem si všiml, že s Ronem už nejste takový přátelé, věřím, že je rád uvidíš a oni, že rádi uvidí jak tebe, tak svou rodinu."

„To je od vás milé," usmál se Harry.

„Chtěl jsem pozvat i rodinu slečny Grangerové, ale s lidmi, co nejsou kouzelníci je doprava sem velmi obtížná, a dokonce si myslím, že až téměř nemožná. Udělal jsem tedy druhou nejlepší věc, pozval jsem sem rodinu slečny Delacourové. Věřím, že bys je rád potkal."

„Myslíte, že je to dobrý nápad, pane?" zeptal se nejistě Harry, „zatáhl jsem jejich dceru do nebezpečí, kdyby to věděli, tak si myslím, že by mě radši prokleli, než poznali."

„Nikdy jsem nebyl rodičem, Harry, ale tak nějak tuším, že děti si vždy vyberou svůj osud, i když s ním jejich rodiče nesouhlasí, říká se tomu dospívání," usmál se na něj mile ředitel, „slečna Delacourová prokázala ohromnou odvahu, že zůstala po tvém boku i když ví, co se tu děje a myslím, že pro vás oba bude odměna vidět její rodiče… protože prozatím vám nic víc jako výraz svého vděku dát nemohu."

„I tak děkuji," vrátil mu Harry úsměv, bylo dobré, že se Fleur setká se svou rodinu, moc jí to přál, jemu stačí, že vidí často svého štěkavého kmotra.

*ČŠ*

„Harry, mohl bys mě přestat táhnout za sebou?" pověděla mu Fleur, když jí nedovolil jít na hodinu a vzal ji sebou.

„Nemohl, protože pak by ses otočila a šla zpět na hodinu."

„Je ti jasné, že na rozdíl od tebe mám zkoušky, že?"

„U tohoto musíš být," mrkl na ni a jemně ji táhl dál, až ji dovedl do místnosti, kde už byli všichni ostatní šampioni. Cedrikovi ukázal zdvižený palec, Krumovi kývl a Sebastiana si nevšímal. Následně se posadil a ukázal Fleur, že si má sednout vedle něj.

„Tak koho mi budeš chtít představit?" usmála se na něj.

„Tentokrát si ty role otočíme," vrátil ji záhadný úsměv, ale na její otázky, co tím myslel schválně neodpovídal, byla legrace ji vidět frustrovanou.

„Fleur!" ozvalo se najednou a Harry musel uznat, že i když její jméno pověděl snad už tisíckrát, nikdy se netrefil do té intonace, jako její máma. To už ale Fleur nadšená běžela ke svým rodičům a Harry se na ně jenom usmíval s rukama za hlavou.

„Sbíráš plusový body, Harry?" zahlásil Cedrik pobaveně.

„Ještě tak miliardu a možná budu mít šanci," odvětil mu taktéž pobaveně.

„Nemáš se na první pokus snažit o druhou nejhezčí holku na škole," dostalo se mu odpovědi.

„Cho tady není, nemusíš sbírat plusové body ani ty," zasmál se Harry.

„Jenom říkám pravdu… každopádně vybral sis dobře, holky, které jdou s tebou proti celému světu se jen tak nevidí a ty máš rovnou dvě."

„Nakonec se ale svět otočil zpět ke mně ne?"

„A stačilo jenom zabít mečem baziliška," pokrčil Cedrik rameny a trochu si odfrkl, „chceš znát můj názor? Kašlal bych na svět, kdybych se měl rozhodnout, jestli chci uznání nebo duel s baziliškem."

„A proto jsem já první a ty druhý," vrátil mu to Harry.

„Zatím, Harry… zítra budeš tleskat mne."

„Samozřejmě, až budou vyhlašovat, že jsi druhý, tak ti zatleskám, je to pocta být hned za Harrym Potterem."

„Rád bych s tebou debatoval o nesmrtelnosti chrousta dále, ale támhle jsou moji rodiče," vstal Cedrik, „až budeš mít chvilku, přijď za námi, mamka tě také ráda pozná."

„Jasně, Cede," tohle velmi rád udělá. Pak se otočil, aby se podíval zpět na Fleur, ale to už stála téměř u něj a podávala mu ruku, aby vstal a jakmile tak udělal, pořádně jej objala.

„Děkuji, že si je sem pozval," dala mu z vděčnosti pusu na tvář a už ho táhla k rodičům. „Mami, tati, tohle je Harry," pověděla anglicky.

„Nenaučila si jej francouzsky?" podivila se paní Delacourová ve svém rodném jazyce.

„Fleur se snažila… moje přednosti ale leží nejspíše jinde," dostal ze sebe Harry lámanou francouzštinou, čemuž se všichni zasmáli a Fleur na něj zírala.

„Neřekl jsi mi, že se učíš francouzsky!" usmála se na něj.

„Hermiona chtěla, abych toho uměl co nejvíce, a tak mě alespoň hodinu denně učila základy, stále ale umím tak nějak jenom francouzsky koukat," pokrčil rameny a odvětil ji už anglicky.

Fleur ale nestihla odpovědět, protože ji zatahala Gabriella za sukni.

„A Gabriellu už znáš," připomněla Fleur, že je tady i ona.

Harry se na ní ale jenom mile usmál, takže se Gabriella zase znovu schovala za svou starší sestru.

„Přesuneme se tedy do tvého rodného jazyka, ne?" usmál se na něj mile pan Delacour, „Gabriella nebude ráda, že nám nerozumí, ale aspoň bude mít o důvod navíc, proč by se měla také věnovat dalším jazykům."

„Budu jenom vděčný, pane. Naše škola nenabízí mnoho možností, jak se naučit dalšímu jazyku, takže bych byl špatným společníkem, kdybyste trval na vašem jazyku."

„Za to, že jsi nás sem pozval, je to jenom maličkost z naší strany," usmála se na něj paní Delacourová a Harry musel uznat, že je to strašně krásná žena. Harry ihned chápal, odkud pochází krása Fleur. Na to, aby to ale zmínil nahlas mu chybělo pár věcí, věk, asertivita a koule.

„Harry!" ozvalo se natěšeně a Harry spatřil Molly Weasleyovou, jak k němu jde rychlou chůzí, vedle ní šel Bill.

„Paní Weasleyová, Bille, děkuji, že jste přišli," usmál se na ně a nechal se od prvé zmiňované obejmout.

„Nejsi překvapen?" podivila se paní Weasleyová, „pan ředitel ti to řekl? To si s ním vyřídím," zahrozila s humorem.

„On za to nemůže, já to z něj tak nějak vytáhl," řekl rychle a pak si vzpomněl, že by bylo fajn všechny představit a přesně tak i učinil.

„Rád vás poznávám," pověděl Bill mile, paní Weasleyová byla trošku neutrálnější. „Tak konečně potkávám slečnu, co sis vzal na Vánoční večírek, Harry. Ron jenom psal, že to byla studentka Krásnohůlek," usmál se především na ní.

„Ano to jsem já," vrátila mu úsměv Fleur.

Harry se radši soustředil na paní Weasleyovou. „Jaké to pro vás je být tu znovu?"

„Stále je to magické," usmála se na něj okamžitě, „i když je to tolik let, pokaždé když tu jsem, je to jako kdyby bych stále mladá."

„Však to jste, paní Weasleyová," pověděl charismaticky Harry, tohle ještě dokázal.

„Děkuji za kompliment," dostalo se mu dalšího úsměvu, „ani nevíš, jak jsem byla šťastná, když jsem si v novinách přečetla, že konečně napsali o tobě hezké věci. To, co jste museli s Ronem ve svém druhém ročníku přežít, byla hrůza a ještě to, jak si zachránil Ginny…" rychle si utřela jednu slzu z oka.

„Ginny bude jistě ráda až vás uvidí, Ron má právě teď zkoušku, Ginny by tu ale za chvíli měla být," pověděl ji a pak se otočil tak nějak na všechny. „Můžeme se jít posadit, ředitel Brumbál nám připravil velký stůl, abychom se tam všichni vešli," a ukázal do jednoho rohu místnosti. „Nebo pokud se chcete projít..."

„Jestli by ti to nevadilo, Harry, navštívili bychom Ginny a pak i s Ronem přišli," usmála se na něj paní Weasleyová. „Pověděla bych ti, abys šel s námi, ale máš tu další návštěvu, takže to bude nejlepší, když zůstaneš tady. Máme na sebe celé odpoledne."

„Samozřejmě," rozloučil se tedy Harry a celou rodinu Delacourovou odvedl k připravenému stolu.

„To byl ten, co sem měl přivézt ty draky?" zeptala se Fleur a hlavou ukázala na Billa.

„Ne, ten, co pracuje s draky, to je Charlie, tohle je Bill, pracuje v Egyptě u vykopávek."

„Zajímavé," pověděla zaujatě.

„To jistě ano, ten by věděl, co by mě mohlo čekat v bludišti," naznačil Harry, ale pak lehce zatřepal hlavou, aby na příští úkol přestal myslet.

„Harry, mohu ti říkat, Harry?" zeptala se madam Delacourová, Harry jen kývl, že bude rád, „povíš nám aspoň ty, jak jste vy dva začali spolupracovat? Fleur se tomuto tématu v dopisech dost vyhýbala."

Harry se jenom podíval na Fleur, která mu zakývala hlavou, aby mu naznačila, že nemá říkat nic špatného, a tak se na ní jenom ušklíbl, když ona tady může věnovat pozornost Billovi, proč by si on nemohl také užít své srandy.

„Když jí nevybral Ohnivý pohár, to je artefakt, který losuje šampiony, tak přišla za mnou, že jsem jediný, kdo to může vyhrát a že mi chce pomoci, abych toho dosáhl-"

„Harry!" ozvala se Fleur.

„Řekl jsem něco špatně?" usmál se na ní nevinně, „já mám samozřejmě pochopení pro lidi, kterým se nedaří," pokračoval Harry ve vyprávění, „a tak se mi Fleur zželelo a její pomoc jsem přijal, aby se cítila užitečně a-," více nestačil říct, protože mu Fleur naštvaně zacpala pusu svou rukou.

„Ty si tak vymýšlíš! Vůbec mu nevěřte! Bylo to přesně naopak, to mě se tady malého Harryho zželelo, a proto jsem mu nabídla pomoc."

„Myslím, že teď chápu mnohem více," usmál se nad jejich chováním pan Delacour. „Harry, děkujeme, že jsi vzal Fleur pod svá ochranná křídla, bylo to od tebe milé."

„Tati!" otočila se Fleur na svého otce dotčená a to tak, že pustila onu ruku a Harry mohl tak promluvit.

„Samozřejmě, pane, bylo mi ctí-," více toho neřekl, protože měl zase ruku na puse.

To se ale začala Gabriella smát, i když jim nejspíše nerozuměla nic, bylo ale vidět, že je ráda, že její sestra je šťastná a trošku rozčilená, mladší sourozenci byli přesně takový.

„Teď ale vážně," dostal se Harry ze sevření Fleur, přece jenom byl silnější než ona, co se týče hrubé síly, „vaše dcera mi věřila v době, kdy mi věřilo velmi málo lidí a naučila mě mnoho věcí, které mi pomohli jak v turnaji, tak počítám, že mi pomůžou i v běžném životě. Vychovali jste úžasnou dceru a já jsem rád, že ji mohu nazývat svou kamarádkou a učitelkou."

To asi Fleur nečekala a koukla se na něj překvapeně.

„To velmi rádi slyšíme," pověděla šťastná madam Delacourová, „Fleur plánuje zůstat po zkouškách alespoň na chvíli zde v Anglii, jsem hned šťastnější, když vím, že zde bude mít někoho, na koho se bude moct spolehnout, přece jenom není to lehké začínat v cizí zemi."

Teď se Harry podíval na Fleur pohledem: „No neříkej," také se mohl dozvědět toto od ní, a ne od jejich rodičů. Harry ale uměl dobře maskovat, co si myslí, takže se na její rodiče usmál. „Samozřejmě, rád ji pomohu, jak bude potřeba."

A tímto stylem se ubírala debata dál alespoň dobrou hodinu, než přišla rodina Weasleyů a pak se společně všichni šli projít po škole a pozemcích. Harry ukazoval těm, co tu nebyli, co k čemu slouží, paní Weasleyová občas přidala informace, které netušil a jejich hosté z Francie jim povídali, jak to vypadá u nich ve škole. Bylo to krásné odpoledne, kde byli všichni jako jedna rodina, Hermiona a Ron si povídali jako kdyby se nikdy nic nestalo a Harry poprvé cítil, že je brán dospělými jako další dospělý, a ne jako malé dítě, které nemá o ničem ponětí. Harry měl naopak ponětí o něčem, o čem se lidem zdáli jenom maximálně noční můry. Za pár hodin se bude muset postavit ať už tak či tak Voldemortovi a pokud se něco nepovede, je to naposledy, co je všechny takhle vidí.

*ČŠ*

Harry po zvolání ředitele, že se mají všichni dostavit k famfrpálovému hřišti, se postavil a nechal si popřát štěstí od všech přítomných a pak rychle zmizel, než se stihla Fleur nebo Hermiona zvednout. Po pár stovkách metrech ho ale doslova dohnal Cedrik.

„Nejsi loučící se typ?" nadhodil konverzačně.

„Bude to nejnebezpečnější úkol, nemohl bych jim s čistým srdcem tvrdit do očí ať se nebojí, že budu v pořádku."

„To naprosto chápu," povzdechl si Cedrik, „neříkám, že lituji, že jsem tam své jméno hodil, ale už aby to bylo za mnou."

„Naprosto tě chápu."

„Nějaká vymyšlená taktika?"

„Dostat se do středu, sebrat pohár, nechat se vyhlásit vítězem a zapomenout na všechny ty starosti."

„Taková je i má, ale v mé mysli jsem já vítěz samozřejmě."

„Jo to už říkal Albus Brumbál dávno, že v naší mysli můžeme být cokoliv… takže je šance, že aspoň někde můžeš tento turnaj vyhrát," pokračoval v provokování Harry.

Cedrik ale žádnou smeč nevrátil. „Kdyby se náhodou něco stalo, chci, aby bylo řečeno, že jsem rád, že jsi byl vybrán také, byl jsi dobrý spoluhráč a protihráč zároveň."

„Nápodobně, Cede, ať vyhraje ten lepší a zůstane trofej v Bradavicích," podal mu ruku, kterou Cedrik stiskl.

„A nyní pojď, čeká na nás ohlušující potlesk."

„Musíme jim tedy něco ukázat," dodal Harry.

A s těmito slovy vyrazili směrem ke hřišti, kde už čekalo spousta učitelů a pár ministerských pracovníků. „Pottere," uvítal ho profesor Moody, „Diggory."

„Pane profesore," vrátili mu oba pozdrav.

„Jsem tu abych vám případně zachránil vaše mladý zadky, takže když se na něco nebudete cítit, tak vyšlete světlici."

„Alastor má pravdu," sjela ho trošku profesorka McGonagallová za to, jak tuto pravdu přednesl. „Pokud se budete cítit v ohrožení, přijdeme vám pomoci, budeme rozděleni, takže se k vám někdo včas dostane, pokud nenecháte vše na poslední chvíli."

„Děkujeme," pověděl jim trochu nervózně Harry.

„A koukejte to někdo vyhrát," pověděla trošku tišeji, „jsem ráda, pane Pottere, že se mi díky vašim zápasům množí trofeje, ale tuhle bych chtěla také, takže se oba ukažte."

„Samozřejmě, paní profesorko," usmál se na ní Cedrik, „nenecháme to žábožroutům nebo eskymákům že?"

„Přesně tak, Diggory, tak to má být!" ocenil ho Moody, „a nyní se běžte pozdravit s diváky, musíme i ostatním šampionům říct, že je budeme hlídat," odehnal je Moody, a tak Harry se Cedrikem zamířili na start, kde už čekal Pytloun. Harry zamával všem, které poznal a kteří mu fandili, podali si tam v rámci gesta s Cedrikem ještě jednou ruce a čekali, než přijde Viktor a Sebastian.

„A máme je tu všechny!" zesílil si hlas Pytloun, „naše šampiony, to chce ještě jednou potlesk," nechal Pytloun dostatečný čas na působivý potlesk, co se jim dostal. „První půjde pan Potter!" křikl a arénou se ozvalo skandování jeho jména, „následně pan Diggory," to se ozvalo větší skandování, „pak pan Krum a jako poslední pan Bonaccord."

„Všichni připraveni?" zeptal se jich a oni mu kývli. „Harry Potter vystartuje první a bude mít náskok úctyhodných dvaceti dvou vteřin, uvidíme, co s nimi předvede! Pojď Harry, stoupni si tady a až písknu, je to v tvých rukách."

„Jsem připraven."

„Tři, dva, jedna," a pak se ozvalo písknutí a Harry tak vyběhl s hůlkou v ruce směrem k neznámému, měl v hlavě nějakou režii, tak doufal, že se nepodělá ihned na první překážce. Harry věděl, jakým směrem je střed, takže pomocí ukazovacího kouzla se snažil mířit vždy tam, ale už v těch prvních dvaceti sekundách narazil na slepou cestu, tak se ihned musel otočit a běžet jinam.

V tom se ozvalo další písknutí a Cedrik byl také v bludišti. Harry se snažil tohle nevnímat, pokud chtěl, aby vše dopadlo tak, jak má, musel doběhnout do středu jako první.

První překážka byla i ta, kterou očekával vícekrát v průběhu tohoto úkolu. Třaskavý skvořejši byli protivníkem, kterého znal nazpaměť a věděl, jak se proti nim bránit, protože znal všechny jejich slabá místa. O to se předem postaral, vyzpovídal Hagrida pod záminkou lepší známky, aby mu řekl naprosto vše a když tedy před ním stálo něco velkého jak kráva a vypadalo to jako štír, už byl přikrčený, aby lépe viděl odhalené břicho a poslal tam tři silná kouzla **Impedimenta** , které skvořejše na několik sekund odrovnaly. Harry jej tedy jen přeskočil a běžel dál. Co bylo ale divné, že nic dalšího dlouhou dobu nepotkal, jenom jednu kaluž krve. Buď něco jen tak z hecu krvácelo nebo tu někdo něco odrovnal a jedno bylo děsivější než druhé, měl být nejvíce vepředu, tak kde se tu vzala krev?

Pak se ozval hlasitý křik a Harry poznal, že je Sebastian nejspíše mimo, protože takhle jen tak někdo nekřičí. Harry se modlil ke všem bohům, aby byl v pořádku a někdo jej přišel zachránit, protože i když Sebastian byl protivník a idiot, nezasloužil si tu být sežrán.

„Proč já," povzdechl si, když mu za zatáčkou zablokovala cestu Sfinga, něco, co nikdy v životě neviděl, možná jenom jednou v knížce. „Necháš mě projít?"

„Ne, musíš uhodnout hádanku," odvětila mu a postavila se tak, aby bylo vidět, že přes ni neprojde, dokud správně neodpoví.

„Ne, děkuji," uklonil se ji uctivě, „na to nemám čas," a s tím se otočil a rozběhl se ještě rychleji zpět a zatočil správným směrem jenom o trošku jinde. Cestou ho zastavila třikrát slepá ulička, ale na počtvrté měl štěstí, protože běžel tak dvě minuty v kuse, aniž by potkal cokoliv. Pak ale dorazil na rozcestí, mohl zaměřit doprava nebo doleva.

„Viktore! Co to do prdele děláš!" se ozvalo Cedrikovým hlasem přímo před ním.

„ **Crucio**!" ozval se druhý hlas a bylo hodně očividné, že se Cedrik nevyhnul nebo hodně dobře předstíral výkřiky bolesti.

„Sakra!" zaklel Harry a namířil řezavé kletby naučené od Fleur na roští před sebou a potřeboval jich dost, než se přesekal na druhou stranu, pak mu už jenom stačilo tím proskočit a po dopadu zamířit na Viktora. „ **Mdloby na tebe**."

„Au," skučel Cedrik na zemi, ale bylo vidět, že kletba pominula stejně rychle, jak spadl Viktor obličejem napřed na zem.

„Cedriku, ty vole, jsi v pořádku?"

„Pěkně hnusná kletba," snažil se Cedrik postavit, „co zmagořil? Vždyť se choval celou dobu normálně."

„Určitě nebyl při smyslech," vytušil Harry, „také vám vyprávěl Moody o kletbách ne? Musíš ji myslet vážně tu kletbu Cruciatus a věřím tomu, že Viktor nemohl nesnášet někoho tak, aby ji dokázal použít a už vůbec ne tebe."

„Takže co, je to jeho zlé dvojče?" byl Cedrik sarkastický i přes bolest.

„Nemám zdání," přiznal Harry, „ale jestli mi chceš tvrdit, že je vše v tomhle úkolu, jak má, tak jsi magor."

„Myslíš výkřik Sebastiana?"

„Padl tak minutu poté, co sem vlezl, to se nemohl stihnout ani rozkoukat, musel ho dostat Krum nebo kdokoliv, kdo to je."

Cedrik vypadal, že nad tím uvažuje. „Vypadáš v pohodě, co si potkal cestou?"

„Jednoho skvořejše a sfingu," přiznal Harry.

„Tak teď už s tebou souhlasím. Tohle není rozhodně tak, jak má," postavil se Cedrik s bolestí, „potkal jsem tři skvořejše, akromantuli, bubáka, zaklínadlo, co pomátne smysli a zaklínadlo, které vytvoří všude tmu."

„To je slušný za pár minut."

„Strašně vtipný," pověděl Cedrik a vystřelil světlici do vzduchu. „Nejradši bych ho tu nechal, ale normální Viktor je fajn, takže si nezaslouží tu být nechaný."

„Souhlasím, ale my musíme pokračovat, jsme už na to jenom dva," pověděl Harry váhavě.

Cedrik jenom kývl. „Žádný psychopatický Krum už tu nebude, takže to bude bezpečnější, půjdu třeba tudy."

„Tak já tudy," ukázal na druhou stranu Harry.

„Uvidíme se na konci, Harry," řekl ještě Cedrik, „a díky za záchranu, vážím si toho," a s těmito slovy se rozběhl pryč.

Harry běžel svou cestu a každou další sekundou, co nic nepotkal, začínal chápat, co se tu děje. Ten, kdo vhodil jeho jméno do poháru, mu pomáhá tím, že mu likviduje překážky, Krum a Sebastian do toho patřili taky a jestli to neukončí rychle, bude Cedrik další na řadě.

„Proč furt musím myslet na ostatní?" zanadával si a přidal do sprintu. Měl Cedrika uspat a zavolat mu pomoc a byl by v bezpečí, takhle ten magor akorát potká desetkrát více příšer než on. Harry sprintoval jak nikdy předtím a stále kontroloval hůlkou směr, když už se mu zdálo, že je blízko, zatočil doprava a uviděl Cedrika opírajícího se o šest metrů vysoký živý plot a vedle něj leželi dvě ohromné akromantule.

„Cedriku!" přiběhl k němu.

„Žiju," mávl mu Cedrik. „Kolik jsi toho potkal?"

„Nic…"

„Nesnáším tě, Harry," odfrkl si Cedrik, ale bylo vidět, že to nemyslí vážně.

„Koukám, že ty jsi takové štěstí neměl," poznamenal Harry trochu humorně a trochu s omluvou.

„Vše, co tu bylo se na mě spolčilo, srát na tu trofej," plivl Cedrik před sebe, a když se tím směrem Harry podíval, zjistil, že je od oné trofeje tak třicet metrů přímo rovně.

„Chceš k ní dovézt, byl jsi tu první," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Buďme upřímní, kdybys mi nepomohl s Krumem, nebyl bych tu, a i kdyby ano, tak se nemohu hnout. Nezasloužím si ji tak či tak, když jsem nebyl schopný se k ní dostat bez tvé pomoci."

„Pomáhali jsme si i u prvního úkolu."

„Vyhrát ale může jenom jeden, tak běž, seber to, nech si zatleskat a doveď mě na ošetřovnu," a s těmito slovy vyslal do vzduchu červené jiskry. Netrvalo to ani sekundu a objevil se vedle nich ředitel Brumbál s fénixem na rameni. „To bylo působivé, pane řediteli," dostal ze sebe překvapený Cedrik.

„Děkuji, chlapče, jak jsi na tom?"

„Zlomená noha, poraněná ruka a ta bestie mě alespoň jednou kousla."

„Dobrá, to bys měl být schopen zvládnout přesun pomocí tady Fawkese, objevíš se přímo na ošetřovně, ostatní šampioni už jsou tam také."

„Krum na nás použil Crucio," nezapomněl zmínit Harry.

„Vím, podíval jsem se na poslední zaklínadla z jeho hůlky, ošetřovna bude ale hlídaná, budeš tam v bezpečí," vysvětlil ředitel.

A když se Cedrik vděčně usmál, přemístil ho fénix pryč.

„A pak že se nedá přemístit v Bradavicích," neodpustil si Harry.

„Stačí se stát ředitelem, Harry," usmál se na něj Brumbál trošku nuceně. „Pojď doprovodím tě k trofeji."

„Nediskvalifikují mě?"

„Někdo to vyhrát musí a tři šampioni se vzdali nebo nemohou pokračovat, už teď si víceméně vítěz," vysvětlil mu ředitel.

„Aha a ten, co mi čistil cestu a začaroval Viktora?"

„Poslal jsem ho na důležitý úkol, než jsem se sem přemístil, takže neví, že tu jsem s tebou. Myslí si, že si jdeš bezpečně pro vítězství," vysvětlil Albus Brumbál a zastavil se s hůlkou těsně před pohárem a něco dlouhou minutu čaroval. „Přesně jak jsem si myslel."

„Co jste zjistil?"

„Ten pohár je přenášedlo a je začarované, aby fungovalo jen na tebe. Zde jsme na konci cesty, můj chlapče, všechno, co jsi musel prožít tento rok a co začalo vhozením tvého jména vedlo až k tomuto přenášedlu."

„Voldemort mě chce unést pryč, pane?"

„Domnívám se, že máš pravdu a tohle byl chytrý způsob. Kdyby nebylo toho plánku a Bartemiuse Skrka, nikdy bych se o tomhle ani nedozvěděl a stalo by se mi to přímo před očima."

„Jestli vás to uklidní, já bych to taky nečekal."

„Moc ne, ale díky za snahu, Harry."

Harry se jenom slabě usmál. „Co teď?"

„Dám ti znovu na výběr ze dvou cest, můj chlapče. Buď tě přemístím zpátky a nechám tě užít si oslavu tvého zaslouženého vítězství anebo se společně necháme přenést."

„Nebudu moc dobrý sekundant, pane."

„To nikdo po tobě ani nechce, přemístíme se tam společně a jakmile bude Fawkes vědět, kde jsme, vezme tě do bezpečí. Tvým úkolem bude zůstat u dvou bystrozorů, co tam budou stát a hlídat a ani se nehnout a Fawkes mi tam přenese paní Bonesovou, kterou jsem uvědomil o tom, co se tu asi stane. Jestli tam bude Voldemort, tak jej porazím, pokud tam bude jen někdo ze smrtijedů, tak jej chytíme a vyslechneme."

„Zní to lehce, pane."

„Pokud se ale na to necítíš, nemohu tě nutit se toho poháru dotknout."

„Nemohu už couvnout, když jsem tady. Pokud jej neodstraníme, tak nikdy nebudu mít pokoj a rád bych si užil všeho, co dospívání nabízí, ne mít strach z každého dalšího dne."

„Ano, láska je mocná čarodějka a měl by sis ji užít do sytosti," usmál se na něj Brumbál a položil mu ruku na rameno, „kdykoliv budeš připraven, Harry, stačí jen říct a můžeme to ukončit."

„Jsem připraven," stiskl si Harry lépe svou hůlku a pak natáhl levou ruku směrem k poháru. „Na tři?"

Albus Brumbál jenom kývl.

„Jedna, dva, tři," a pak se oba najednou dotkli a Harrymu se zatočil celý svět.


	8. Chapter 8

Poprvé Harry ucítil užitek toho, proč se učil s Fleur přeskakovat, podlézat a taky padat, protože kdyby tohle neuměl, skončil by jak idiot rozpláclý na zemi po použití přenášedla, takhle jen dopadl na nohy, udělal jakýsi kotrmelec a byl znovu s hůlkou připraven. Albus Brumbál ale samozřejmě přistál jako největší borec na světě.

Ředitel ale na něj jenom kývl. Byla tma, nechtěl na sebe upozorňovat nejspíše více, než musel. Okamžitě mu ale naznačil, ať se schová za něj a Harry tak okamžitě učinil. Možná, že by to ostatní brali jako schovávání se za sukni, ale Harry ne. Stát za nejsilnějším kouzelníkem v takovéto bitvě byla pocta. Harry byl dost vystrašený, byl tedy rád, že tu s ním někdo takový je. Pomalu se rozhlédl, museli se přenést daleko, nic nenaznačovalo, že by byli aspoň méně než deset kilometrů od Bradavic. Právě naopak, vše, co viděl kolem sebe nemělo jakýkoliv záchytný bod, který by naznačoval, že jsou kdekoliv blízko. A to, že stáli na ponurém hřbitově pozdě večer mu odvahy také nedodalo.

„Za chvíli tě přemístím, Harry," byla jediná věc, co Brumbál stačil říct, než uslyšeli kroky směřující k nim.

„Barty něco udělal špatně," ozval se chladný hlas a Harry padl bolestí v jizvě na zem. „Měl přinést jen jednoho a sem k nám. A co znamená ta tma?"

„To, co křičí je ale Harry Potter, pane," ozval se druhý hlas, Harry ale opravdu křičel bolestí, takže se mu hlasy nějak míchaly v jeho hlavě.

„Toho navíc, zabij," ozval se poslední tvrdý příkaz, než se k nim postava v temném hábitu dostala natolik blízko, aby je spatřila. Kdyby byl Harry více při smyslech, pochopil by, že Albus Brumbál udělal všechno možné, aby nikdo nepoznal, že je tu také, v Harryho moci ale chápání souvislostí moc nebylo.

„Ava-," chtěla zamířit ona postava na toho, co nekřičel a nebyl tedy Harry, ale zkoušet porazit v boji Albuse Brumbála bylo velmi naivní. Albus jenom švihl hůlkou a beze slov a beze všeho, co dělají amatérští kouzelníci vyslal kouzlo, které zasáhlo postavu v temné kápi do těla a odhodilo ji desítek metrů pryč. Albus Brumbál následně dalším kouzlem rozsvítil celé jejich okolí a pak odhalil, jestli tu s nimi nikdo další není.

„Harry! Musíš vstát!" zatřásl s ním ředitel lehce a Harryho to probudilo z jakéhosi transu.

„Pane?" tiskl si stále hlavu v dlaních.

„Za moment tě nechám přemístit, ale teď se rozhlédni, budeš navždy svědkem této události, chci abys to vše dokázal popsat a darovat na to silnou vzpomínku. Mohu tě o to poprosit?"

„Ano," vstal Harry se silou, kterou netušil, že v sobě má a podíval se po okolí. Ohromný náhrobek vedle něj, bublající kotel, ležící červíček opodál, kusy něčeho, co vypadal jako uzlíček s masem a Albus Brumbál stále něco čarující. „Myslím, že je to vše."

„Výborně, vedl sis skvěle, nyní to tu vyřídím s madam Bonesovou," a následně Brumbál jen tleskl a objevil se Fawkes a pak oba zmizeli a Harry věděl, že teď opravdu nebude mít povedené přistání.

*ČŠ*

„Pane Pottere!" ozvalo se hned vedle něj, když se téměř rozplácl na něčem dřevěném.

„Žiju," odvětil, když konečně pominula bolest v jeho jizvě. Někdo mu ale zvedl hlavu a donutil jej, aby se jejich oči setkali. „Madam Bonesová?"

„Co jsi viděl?" snažila se překřičet jásající dav.

„Ředitel Brumbál na vás čeká!" pověděl okamžitě hlasem, který zněl trošku zoufale, proč tu ještě stojí a nejde tam, kde je potřeba? Madam Bonesová jenom kývla a po krátkém pohledu na Fawkese zmizela taktéž.

„Pane Pottere, vstaňte a užijte si své vítězství," pomohl mu vstát jeden z bystrozorů a ten druhý na něj použil nějaké kouzlo, aby jeho oblečení nebylo tak zmuchlané a roztrhané. A pak to vše na Harryho dopadlo, on přece vyhrál!

„Harry! Harry!" ozvalo se mocné skandování jeho jména a on se konečně podíval na všechny z Bradavic, kteří tleskali a radovali se s ním. Dokonce i velká část Zmijozelu lehce tleskala, Harry Potter byl pro ně idiot samozřejmě, ale pro Bradavice vyhrál trofej, a to si podle nich asi zasloužilo lehký potlesk.

„Ano správně!" ozval se konečně Pytloun. „Harry Potter, náš nejmladší šampion vítězí v Turnaji tří kouzelnických škol!"

„Dovolte mi, abych byl první, kdo vám pogratuluje, pane Pottere," ozval se bystrozor po jeho levé ruce.

„Děkuji, pane."

„No tak, nikdo vás neslyší, pojďme to tu trochu zbourat, dámy a pánové!" pokračoval Pytloun a jelikož si Harry vzpomněl, co mu řekla Fleur, že dost možná to, že vyhrál turnaj zachránilo Pytlounovi krk od skřetů, tak měl asi větší radost z výhry než devadesát devět procent tady sedících. „Pane Pottere, hned jsem u vás, musím vám pogratulovat!" křikl Pytloun a začal se sunout směrem k němu. „Moc gratuluji, dokázal jste to, Harry. Naše škola opět prokázala své kvality skrze vás, to je jeden z mých nejšťastnějších dnů!" už mu mával rukou sem a tam, jak mu zběsile gratuloval. „Pan ministr vám předá trofej samozřejmě, ale musíme počkat až sem přijdou i ostatní šampioni, jsou ještě na ošetřovně!"

„Děkuji, pane," usmál se Harry na Pytlouna, ale přes křik lidí to bylo, jako kdyby šeptal.

Pak mu ale někdo zaklepal na rameno a ten někdo byl profesor Moody. „Dobrá práce, Pottere."

„Děkuji, pane profesore."

„Tak pojďte, dovedu vás na ošetřovnu a vyzvedneme ostatní. Pan Diggory bude mít jistě super výraz, když mu povíte, že jste vyhrál," zasmál se tak nějak nuceně Moody.

„Ale pane, já tu musím zůstat, ředitel-."

„A od koho si myslíte, že mám příkaz já, Pottere?" vrhl na něj nepříjemný pohled. „Taky bych radši seděl někde než vás doprovázet po škole, ale jako vítěz si zasloužíte trochu i mé snahy," poukázal s humorem na svou nohu.

„Tady bystrozoři-," znovu nedopověděl.

„Ti dva byli ještě v plenkách, když já zaplnil polovinu Azkabanu," podíval se Moody na ně, ale nikdo mu na to nic neřekl, „pojďte prostě."

Harry věděl, že nemá šanci se hádat, a tak prostě pokrčil rameny a zamířil za Moodym, cestou jenom ještě pokrčil rameny na Fleur s Hermionou, které se chtěly dostat k němu, ale asi nemohly nebo to bylo zakázané.

Moody neříkal cestou nic, jenom prostě kulhal ke hradu, teprve, když byli uvnitř, se na něj Moody napůl otočil.

„Povězte mi, co se tam stalo, Pottere."

„V labyrintu, pane?"

„Ano."

„No, jak jsem šel první, tak jsem měl náskok, vlastně jsem měl štěstí na překážky, potkal jsem jich minimum. A nikdo ani ze šampionů na mě nezaútočil, dostali se asi navzájem," řekl Harry, protože nechtěl nikomu prozrazovat, že pomohl Cedrikovi, dokud se na tom nedomluví spolu, bylo lepší, když řeknou společně jeden příběh, a ne dva různé.

„Měl jste tedy opravdu štěstí," souhlasil Moody. „A co konec?"

„Konec, pane?"

„Však víte, co se stalo poté, co jste se dotkl poháru."

„Vždyť to musíte vědět, pane, jestli jste mluvil s panem ředitelem, a kam to vůbec jdeme? Ošetřovna je jinudy."

„Něco jsem si nechal v kabinetě, půjdeme nejdříve tam."

„Aha," začal být Harry trošku nervózní, „no…" začal protahovat Harry, „ta trofej byla přenášedlo, věřil byste tomu?" zasmál se trošku nuceně. „Ale moc se někomu nepovedlo, odneslo mě někam jinam."

„Opravdu? A kam vás vzalo?"

„Byste mi ani nevěřil."

„Zkuste to," pokračoval konverzačně Moody.

„No vlastně ani nevím kam, ale bylo to daleko, žádné hory, co ohraničují Bradavice, víte?"

„A jak to tam vypadalo? Potkal jste tam někoho?"

„Slyšel jsem nějaké hlasy, ale nevím, kdo to byl."

„A ty hlasy nešly k vám, Pottere?" otočil se na něj Moody a zastavil se.

„No… asi ano… ale víte, kdo tam byl se mnou, ne?" zastavil se Harry také a snažil se usmívat, ale moc mu to nešlo.

„Samozřejmě, potkal jste před koncem Diggoryho že?"

„Ano," zakýval nervózně Harry a okamžitě věděl, co se děje. Albus Brumbál mu před trofejí pověděl, že poslal pryč toho, co za vše může, aby nevěděl nic poté, co se setkal s Diggorym. „Přinutil jsem ho ale vzdát se, byl hodně zraněný."

„Takže jste se přemístil sám tedy a co ty hlasy? Kdo s vámi mluvil? Co se tam stalo?"

„Bolela mě jizva, pane," ukázal Harry rukou si na hlavu, „byla to velká bolest, padl jsem na kolena a nevěděl jsem nic chvilku."

„A co se stalo pak, Pottere?!"

„ **Mdloby na tebe!** " ozvalo se za profesorem, ale Moody to asi čekal, protože měl připravený štít. „Utečte, Pottere!"

Harry ale nehodlal utíkat, protože by to stejně nezvládl, a tak rychle vytáhl hůlku a omráčil profesora do zad. Nebylo to moc těžké, když od něj Moody stál necelý metr a hůlkou držel štít směrem na druhou stranu. „Byla to sebeobrana!" řekl ihned, když k němu Snape přiběhl. Ten si jej ani nevšímal a provazy uvěznil profesora Moodyho.

„Nejste tak stupidní, Pottere," bylo vše, co řekl Snape na toto téma. „Když člověk nebude počítat to, že jste s ním neměl jít."

„Je to profesor, měl jsem ho poslat do prdele?" nechápal Harry a odstoupil trochu dál.

Snape se na něj jenom škaredě podíval.

„Jak jste věděl, že tu budeme?"

„Pan ředitel mi zapůjčil ten otravný plánek, co vymyslel váš mizerný otec a kmotr," vysvětlil Snape, „a teď zavřete oči, Pottere a jestli je otevřete, než vám řeknu, tak vás omráčím a svážu taky… a pak vás něčím pomažu a hodím do zakázaného lesa."

Harry tedy zavřel oči a neodvážil se kouknout. „ **Expecto patronum,** " ozvalo se a za chvilku bylo ticho.

„Můžete, Pottere. Jsem rád, že aspoň poslouchat jednoduché příkazy vám jde."

„To jsem se naučil od vás, pane… protože jste nikdy nic pořádně nevysvětlil při vašich hodinách," jo jo… Harry o sobě věděl, že je dost kousavý, když je rozčilený, nervózní, ustrašený… občas i když je veselý, šťastný… Harry byl vlastně docela kousavý a sarkastický často.

Snape se na něj jenom zamračil, ale nic na to neřekl.

Pak na sebe minutu koukali, než přiběhlo několik lidí najednou, oba bystrozorové, co stáli tam venku s ním a profesorka McGonagallová.

„Severusi?" nechápala profesorka.

„Je to někdo, kdo používá mnoholičný lektvar," vysvětlil Snape, „můj kabinet je nejblíž a ředitel ví, že tam nejspíše budu, pojďte, počkáme tam na něj."

Bystrozorové nevěděli moc co dělat, ale když svázaného profesora začala McGonagallová levitovat zmíněným směrem, přidali se jako čestná stráž také.

„Jste v pořádku, Pottere?" zeptala se starostlivě McGongallová.

„Neřekl bych, že zrovna v pořádku, paní profesorko, ale zraněný nejsem."

„Už to bude za chvíli za námi," snažila se na něj usmát, ale moc jí to nevyšlo, ale hej, aspoň se vynasnažila. Za chvilku všichni byli u Snapea v kabinetu, kde přivázali opravdu silně profesora Moodyho nebo kdokoliv to byl k židli.

„To tu budeme stát hodinu?" nadhodil Harry.

„Máte nějaké praktické znalosti s mnoholičným lektvarem, Pottere?"

„Jsem samouk, profesore, protože z vašich hodin jsem toho moc nepobral."

„To, protože jste hlupá-."

„Stačí, pánové!" uzemnila je oba profesorka McGonagallová, „Harry stůj za mnou pro jistotu."

„Ano, madam," kývl nakonec Harry a postavil se do rohu místnosti.

„Za chvíli se přemění," řekl Snape, „je to přesně padesát devět minut od té doby, co se napil naposledy, jestli se nenapil, když byl tady s Potterem."

To se všichni otočili na něj. „Neviděl jsem ho pít nic."

„Dobrá," řekla profesorka McGonagallová a silněji stiskla hůlku, „jste tu pouze jako pomoc," otočila se na bystrozory, „nezapomeňte, že bez souhlasu ředitele tu nemáte jurisdikci."

Bystrozorové to asi věděli moc dobře, protože neochotně kývli, ale taktéž zamířili hůlkou na omráčeného profesora.

„Barty Skrk junior!" vykřikla za okamžik McGonagallová více než překvapeně.

„Ten má být mrtvý!" ozval se bystrozor číslo jedna.

„Očividně není," přiblížil se Snape blíž a odkopl mu dřevěnou nohu a sundal mu pryč jeho magické oko. „Zůstane omráčen, dokud nepřijde ředitel, takové jsou jeho rozkazy."

„Tak Pottera dovedeme na ošetřovnu."

„Musí tu zůstat," pověděl s nechutí Snape, „ředitel měl jasné příkazy."

McGonagallová se na Snape jen zamračila a pak se otočila na Harryho. „Posaďte se tady," ukázala mu na osobní křeslo Snape, „podívám se na vás aspoň já, nejsem madam Pomfreyová v žádném případě, ale nenechám nic náhodou."

A tak se Harry posadil a nechal nad sebou mávat hůlkou. „Jestliže si pan ředitel přál, abyste tu byl, nemohu vám nabídnout nějaký uklidňující lektvar, nebyl byste úplně při smyslech, ale věřím, že se Severus nebude zlobit, když si vezmeme nějaký posilující lektvar," a její úsměv, který hodila na Snapea říkal, že i kdyby mu to vadilo, tak má prostě smůlu.

Harry tedy poctivě vypil to, co mu bylo podáno a za chvíli se cítil lépe. „Co chci, abyste pane Pottere slyšel, je to, že jsem na vás hrdá," pověděla s úsměvem. „Když vaše jméno vyšlo z poháru, bála jsem se, že to bude ohromná pohroma a že zase strávíte týdny na ošetřovně, ale dokázal jste téměř nemožné. Dokázal jste změnit školu, aby společně podporovala oba šampiony, dokázal jste porazit mnohem silnější a zkušenější soupeře, a nakonec to celé vyhrát."

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," usmál se.

„A dokonce jste si našel i partnerku k tanci," pověděla s náznakem humoru k jejich internímu vtipu.

„To bylo ze všeho nejtěžší, madam," stále se usmíval.

„Nejsem hloupá, Pottere, věděla jsem, že skončíte nakonec se slečnou Delacourovou."

„A kdyby ne?" nadhodil.

„Tak bych vás k prvnímu tanci doprovodila já," pověděla McGonagallová.

Na to se jeden z bystrozorů zasmál.

„Něco se vám nezdá, Kingsleyi?"

„Samozřejmě ne, madam, jen bych u toho chtěl být."

Harry věděl, že mu dost možná jenom lže, aby ho donutila myslet na humorné věci, místo aby se cítil sklíčený, že tu stojí s hledaným smrtijedem, co má být po smrti a že tam někde je Brumbál a řeší kdo ví co s Voldemortem. A ono to i tak nějak fungovalo.

„Myslím, že by se za námi všichni otáčeli, paní profesorko, ale přes vaši krásu by mne přehlíželi."

„Nechte si Pottere tyto vaše řeči pro slečnu Delacourovou," pověděla tvrdě, ale bylo vidět, že se usmívá.

„Ta mě zabije, že jsem se nechal odtáhnout sem, aniž bych ji něco řekl."

„Profesor Kratiknot si vzal jako svůj úkol, aby všechny vaše přátelé ubezpečil, že jste na ošetřovně a že mají počkat až přijdete s ostatními šampiony, aby vám mohli pogratulovat a předat vám vaše ceny."

Harry na to jenom vděčně kývl a pak se celá místnost znovu ponořila do ticha, a to do toho nepříjemného druhu ticha.

Nakonec se ale dveře otevřeli a vešel dovnitř jak Brumbál, tak madam Bonesová a i samotný ministr kouzel. Plus tam byl ještě jeden člověk, protože Brumbál ležérně levitoval Červíčka.

„Dobrá práce, všichni," pověděl ředitel okamžitě a přenechal Červíčka bystrozorům a Snapeovi, kteří svázali i jeho. „Vedl sis bravurně, Harry a jelikož už máme všechny viníky, tady máš slíbené body. Sto bodů pro Nebelvír," oznámil ředitel jen tak mezi řečí.

Snape se samozřejmě zatvářil kysele, protože bylo jasné, že Nebelvír znovu vyhraje, bylo ale také vidět, že to tak nějak očekával.

„Teď se ale musíme přenést k důležitějším věcem. Severusi přines mi nejsilnější Veritasérum co máš, madam Bonesová bude tak ochotná, aby jej použila na naše podezřelé."

Snape se za chvíli vrátil s potřebnou lahvičkou.

„Dělejte si dobré poznámky či si dobře pamatujte, co uslyšíte," řekl Brumbál po chvilce, „protože věřím, že to nebude trvat mnoho dní, než budeme vypovídat na ministerstvu," a Harry se tedy postavil, aby lépe viděl. „Madam Bonesová, je to ve vašich rukách."

A za chvíli začalo to, co se nejspíše zapíše do dějin na dost dlouho. Oba jejich podezřelý začali, jak se říká zpívat. Barty Skrk junior se přiznal k tomu, že sloužil Lordu Voldemortovi, že přepadli pravého Alastora Moodyho, že jej unesli, aby měli jeho vlasy stále k dispozici, aby mohli používat mnoholičný lektvar. Přiznal se také k tomu, že vhodil jméno Harryho Pottera do Ohnivého poháru a že udělal své maximum proto, aby se Harry dostal jako první k trofeji a byl přenesen na hřbitov, kde bude moct Pettigrew známý jako Červíček použít Harryho krev na znovuoživeni Voldemorta. Také samozřejmě se přiznal, že Harrymu ukradl hůlku na mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu a že tam vyvolal znamení zla. Prozradil i to, jak se dostal z Azkabanu a vše, co předtím udělal.

Červíček prozradil mnohem horší věci, že zabil Bertu Jorkinsovou a pomáhal ji mučit, i to, že pomohl zabít mudlu, který hlídal starý pozemek, kde přebývali. Následně pověděl, jaký rituál chtěli použít a že drželi Bartyho Skrka seniora pod Imperiusem, než jim někam utekl. Červíček vyklopil vše a Brumbál si dal záležet, aby také přiznal nahlas, že zradil rodinu Potterů on a ne Sirius, což potěšilo Harryho nejvíc. Sirius bude volný!

„Slyšel jste dost, Korneliusi?" otočil se přísně ředitel na ministra kouzel.

„Ale… on nemůže být zpět!"

„A také není, postarali jsme se o to s Harrym tady," řekl Brumbál klidně, „přerušili jsme jeho rituál a donutili ho opustit to, co jste viděl a připomínalo to zohavené tělo malého dítěte, teď je Voldemort bez svých přisluhovačů ve své přízrakové podobě."

„Takže se nemůže vrátit?"

„Pokud mu v tom zabráníme tak ne, na to ale potřebujeme podporu všech."

„Pane ministře, je vám jasné, že pokud nebudete souhlasit, veřejnost se to stejně dozví ode mě," pověděla madam Bonesová nekompromisně.

„Nemůžete po mě chtít, abych oznámil všem tuto zprávu! Svět není připraven!"

„A ani nebude, pokud se to nedozví," vrátil mu to ředitel, „Korneliusi nemáte na výběr, sám to musíte vědět."

„Co po mě chcete, abych řekl?" vzdal marný boj ministr.

„Pravdu," bylo jediné, co řekl Albus Brumbál.

„Kingsley, váš úkol bude vzít tyhle dva do cely. Jestli se jim něco stane, než budou vypovídat, půjdete do Azkabanu do konce života místo nich, rozumíte?" přikázala madam Bonesová s ohromnou autoritou. Kingsley jenom kývl, asi věděl, co se od něj očekává.

„Minervo, doprovoďte zde bystrozory až k místu, kde se mohou přemístit, bude to lepší než cestovat krbem. Severusi dojděte pro madam Pomfreyovou a zajděte s ní do kabinetu, kde bude uvězněn pravý Moody, dostaňte se tam všemi možnými prostředky, pokud to bude nutné. Madam Bonesová, Korneliusi, přiveďte ostatní šampiony dolů, já si něco vyřídím tady s Harrym v ředitelně a přijdeme tam také," rozdal rozkazy Brumbál a společně s Harrym se rozešel pryč, byl prostě tak mocný, že věděl, že jej všichni bez řečí poslechnou.

„Co potřebujeme u vás, pane?" zeptal se Harry.

„Chci abys mi předal to, co si viděl jako vzpomínku do myslánky. Budu se chtít na to, co jsi viděl, lépe podívat, stejně jako na to, co jsem spatřil já. A navíc, chce tě vidět Sirius, věřím, že ty jej chceš vidět také."

„To chci, pane," usmál se Harry. „Povíte mi, co se tam stalo?"

„Když jsem zabránil Červíčkovi ve smrtící kletbě, odhodil jsem jej a omráčil, protože jsem nechtěl riskovat, že kletba půjde tvým směrem nebo se nějak blbě odrazí. Možná jsem zazmatkoval, ale stále věřím tomu, že to byl dobrý nápad. S čím jsem ale nepočítal, bylo to, že Voldemortovo provizorní tělo bylo tak křehké, že náraz na zem nevydrželo. Nebo možná vydrželo, ale Voldemort se jej pro jistotu vzdal, abychom jej nemohli zajmout. To je nejspíše věc, kterou se už nedozvíme. Každopádně madam Bonesová a i ministr kouzel viděli Voldemortovo bývalé tělo, rituální kotel a slyšeli výpovědi jak Bartemiuse, tak Červíčka, takže není žádná šance, že by se toto zametlo pod koberec, což naše ministerstvo dělá bohužel někdy rádo.

„Takže jsme úplně neuspěli, pane? Chtěli jsme Voldemorta porazit."

„A to také učiníme, prozatím jsme získali možná i pár let času, než se znovu dostane do takové formy, v jaké jsme jej viděli na tom hřbitově. A to je dostatek času, abychom mu v tom zabránili úplně."

„Jak ale může stále umírat a měnit se v přízrak?"

„Mám pár nápadů, Harry… a jeden je otřesnější než druhý, budu muset o prázdninách navštívit několik svých známých a poprosit je o radu, protože jinak si nebudeme nikdy jistý."

Harry jenom kývl, černá magie byla očividně velmi zvláštní. „A co bude teď se Siriusem?" zeptal se na další důležitou věc.

„Postarám se, aby jeho líčení bylo co nejdříve, takže druhý měsíc prázdnin by si mohl být už s ním."

„Ale ten první budu zase u Dursleyů?" povzdechl si.

„Bohužel i tento rok na tom musím trvat, ale věřím, že se mi podaří udělat pár věcí, které ti tvůj pobyt zpříjemní," naznačil Brumbál spiklenecky, ale to už byli téměř v jeho kanceláři a Harry se tedy neptal, teď mu stačilo, že uvidí Siriuse a že se ocitne v jeho bezpečném objetí.

*ČŠ*

„A zde je, dámy a pánové! Harry Potter, náš šampion! Přichází si převzít v doprovodu ředitele Albuse Brumbála svou zaslouženou cenu," probral Pytloun všechny v dosahu pár kilometrů, když je spatřil.

Brumbál ukázal Harrymu, že má jít mezi ostatní šampiony a sám se rozešel k ostatním ředitelům.

„Cenu bude předávat náš ministr kouzel, pane ministře je to vaše," předal slovo Pytloun a všichni počkali až si Harry stoupne na jakýsi stupeň vítězů.

Ministr kouzel dělal jako kdyby jej dnes neviděl a vcelku solidně fingoval to, že je rád, že tady může být.

„Gratuluji, chlapče," řekl ministr, když mu podal ruku, „děláš naší škole obrovskou čest," a s tím mu předal trofej, kterou Harry obezřetně stiskl, když se ale nikam nepřemístil, zvedl ji nadšeně nad hlavu a tím spustil konec světa… nebo aspoň to tak vypadalo, když všichni začali hulákat a tleskat. Harry ukazoval trofej všem přítomným a pak si nechal pogratulovat i od ostatních šampionů, kterým se dostalo také slávy, když jim ministr kouzel poděkoval za účast a všechno okolo.

Byl to všechno neskutečný okamžik, Harry dostal tisíc galeonů, trofej pro vítěze, nakonec i Merlinův řád třetího stupně a všichni se radovali nebo plakali, že vyhrál či nevyhrál jejich oblíbenec, ale nikdo netušil, že za pár dní se jejich nálada změní, protože všichni budou vědět, že je Voldemort zpátky a že byl Harry jenom kousek od toho, aby jeho mrtvé tělo Voldemorta oživilo.

*ČŠ*

Harry se následně zavřel do jednoho stanu, kam ho nasměroval Brumbál, kde bude mít své soukromí, když už tak nějak nezvládal všem podávat ruce a jeho uši už také nevnímali, jak by měli. Harry se tam okamžitě natáhl na jakýsi gauč a povzdechl si. Tenhle večer byl nejšílenější ze všech, a to v jeho životě říkalo mnoho. Naštěstí už teď nemusel s nikým bojovat.

„Harry!" vřítila se dovnitř Hermiona a okamžitě si před tím gaučem klekla, aby jej mohla aspoň tak nějak obejmout. Byla samozřejmě tak rychlá, že se Harry nedokázal ani zvednout, aby jí to jakkoliv ulehčil. „Jsi v pořádku? Co se tam stalo? A co ostatní šampioni? Nikdo nic nepovídal o Voldemortovi, objevil se tam?"

Harry ji ale jenom silněji k sobě přitiskl. „Dýchej, Hermiono… jsem v pořádku, opravdu," řekl a hladil ji po zádech. „Nenechal jsem se zabít ani hůř vyloučit," zopakoval ji její oblíbenou větu, která se tak nějak stala jeho nejoblíbenější.

Hermiona jej ale ani nepraštila, jenom mu zavzlykala štěstím na ramenou. Jediný, kdo se lehce zasmál, byla Fleur. Harry ji ale téměř neviděl, protože jej stále Hermiona zatěžovala vlastním tělem.

„Dokázal jsi to, Harry," řekla tiše a teprve teď ho Hermiona alespoň trošku propustila, aby se společně s ní mohl tak nějak posadit a podívat se i na Fleur. Harry si ale všiml, že i ona měla tváře od slz.

„A za vše vděčím vám dvěma," pověděl s úsměvem a ukázal Fleur ať přijde a taktéž ji alespoň na půl objal. „Nebudu tvrdit, že to byla procházka růžovým sadem… možná tedy byla, ten, co mě chtěl zabít, mi dost ulehčil cestu, abych se na ten konec labyrintu bezpečně dostal. Ale i přes to všechno jsem viděl věci, na které bych si přál zapomenout."

„Co například?" zeptala se Hermiona a utřela si slzu. Harry se na ní jenom smutně usmál, protože první věc, co mu přišla na mysl, byl šílený Viktor, ale to byla zrovna ta věc, kterou ji nikdy nemohl říct a kterou se pokusí si vzít, jak se říká sebou do hrobu.

„Pomlácený Cedrik například. Chudák si zažil své, ale stejně se přese všechno dostal až k cílové rovince. Možná že jsem vítězem já, ale jestli byl někdo šampion s velkým Š, tak to je on."

Hermiona jenom kývla, že chápe.

Harry věděl, že život prostě nebyl fér, kdyby do toho turnaje nespadl i on, vyhrál by to jistě Cedrik, proslavil by svou rodinu, svou kolej… a na konci své cesty by pro tuto slávu nejspíše zemřel. Cedrik byl frajer, ale nebyl někdo, kdo by porazil Červíčka s Voldemortem v uzlíku.

„Já ani pomalu nevím, co říct," řekla Fleur po chvilce příjemného ticha, „jestli ti také gratulovat, děkovat všem možným, že jsi to přežil nebo tě pořádně obejmout."

„Myslím, že bych si přál to třetí nejvíce," snažil se trochu odlehčit atmosféru humorem, ale to, co si přál, toho se mu dostalo.

„Už nikdy takové hlouposti jo?" pověděla mu u ucha, když se k němu doslova přitulila. „Už jsi mě proslavil, to stačí. Teď zůstaneš v bezpečí."

„Ale když nebudu v nebezpečí, tak jak tě donutím být tu se mnou?" nadhodil s úsměvem.

„Myslím, že to nějak vymyslíš, jsi přece jenom nejmladší šampion a hrdina všech."

„To už abych začal přemýšlet."

„Uhm," pověděla mu možná trochu zasněně stále s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni.

Harry se jenom podíval na Hermionu, jestli ji nevadí, že ji na těch deset vteřin přehlíží, ale ta se na něj jenom zářivě usmívala. Poté co si nechala upravit svou velikost zubů se usmívala mnohem raději a bylo to dost znát. Tak Harry jenom ústy naznačil: „Děkuji," a za to se mu dostalo ještě hezčího úsměvu. Byly dny, kdy nenáviděl, že je Harrym Potterem, ale teď v tento moment být Harrym Potterem bylo to nejlepší, co se komukoliv mohlo stát.

*ČŠ*

Harry samozřejmě musel několik dní poté dojít na ministerstvo a zúčastnit se soudu dvou usvědčených smrtijedů. Albus Brumbál byl ale víceméně celou dobu po jeho boku a společně dokázali přesvědčit celý Starostolec, tedy hlavy všech důležitých rodin, že opravdu někde Voldemort je ve své přízrakové podobě a že udělá vše možná, aby znovu získal své tělo.

Každopádně to byl šok pro celé ostrovy. Nikdo neměl ani tušení, že se někdo jako Voldemort může tímto způsobem vrátit a bylo vidět, že mnoho lidí nevědělo, co s touto informací dělat. Podle slov ředitele Brumbála to vypadalo tak, že budou všichni hlasovat, aby Amelia Bonesová převzala místo ministra kouzla a vedla je všechny k tomu, aby se Voldemort nikdy nevrátil. Albus Brumbál byl velkým zastáncem tohoto rozhodnutí, ale případná volba se stejně měla udát až někdy o prázdninách, a tak o tom nikdo moc nepřemýšlel a už vůbec ne Harry.

Harrymu záleželo hlavně na to, že osvobodili jeho kmotra, jinak ať si tam na ministerstvu řeší, co chtějí. Do toho stejně nemohl nijak mluvit. Možná jen tím, že by přemlouval ostatní, aby volili v to, co si přál on, ale na to Harry zatím nechtěl přistoupit, pokud to ale bude vypadat, že budou chtít Voldemorta zamést pod koberec, věděl, že bude muset vyjet na svých imaginárních koních a začít jednat. Prozatím jenom přes noviny nebo schůzky s ředitelem zjišťoval, jak to pokračuje.

Oba usvědčené smrijedy očekával pravděpodobně mozkomorův polibek, protože ať už současný ministr, tak i madam Bonesová, která ho nejspíše nahradí, se na tomto rozhodnutí shodovali, takže pro Červíčka už asi nebylo záchrany a Harry nemohl říct, že by mu to jakkoliv vadilo. Možná že v tomto turnaji ztratil trochu lidství, ale nedokázal přát jen vězení někomu, kdo chtěl vykuchat jeho tělo, aby oživil nejmocnějšího černokněžníka, který k tomu všemu zabil i jeho rodiče.

Čas ale plynul dál a než se Harry nadál, byla poslední večeře před jejich odjezdem domů. Harry měl už samozřejmě sbaleno, a tak v doprovodu svých věrných kamarádek se posadil k velmi živému nebelvírskému stolu, kde si tam každý užíval, že vyhráli další školní pohár. Harry si všiml, že u stolu sedí opravdový profesor Moody a vedle něj stále madam Pomfreyová, bylo vidět, že mu víceméně dělá osobní lékařku a jakéhosi psychologa. Moody to ale určitě potřeboval, musel si prožít hotová muka a Harry věděl, že si s ním musí před odjezdem promluvit, minimálně proto, aby udělal tlustou čáru za dalším zážitkem.

„Studenti, dovolte mi abych pronesl svou závěrečnou řeč," vyžádal si Brumbál jejich pozornost. „Mám toho mnoho na srdci a začnu tím pozitivním, abych nenakazil chmurnou atmosférou ty radostně věci, které vám chci sdělit," pověděl a usmál se na ně. „Jak jistě vidíte, vítězem letošního poháru se stává Nebelvír! Velmi gratuluji!" a tím se ozvalo radování ze strany této koleje a uctivý potlesk z jiných směrů. „Nemohlo to být samozřejmě ani jinak, poté co se stal Harry Potter vítězem našeho turnaje. Godrik Nebelvír se určitě teď usmívá, když vidí, kam to jeho kolej dotáhla, určitě je hrdý, stejně jako zde naše paní profesorka McGonagallová," pověděl s humorem a poukázal na profesorku vedle sebe. „I když jdu s měsíčním zpožděním, ještě všichni společně zatleskejme Harrymu za jeho odvahu, sílu, inteligenci a všechny další důležité vlastnosti, které projevil jak během jednotlivých úkolů, tak když se setkal v tváří tvář Voldemortovi. O tom ještě ale později."

Někomu se moc nechtělo tleskat, když slyšeli slovo Voldemort, ale šílející Nebelvír to nějak dohnal a následně i nakazil ostatní. Za chvilku zase tedy všichni blízcí plácali hrdě Harryho po zádech.

„Turnaj Tří kouzelnických škol ale myslí jenom na první místo, jak mě ale znáte, nebyl bych to já, kdybych neudělal něco divného na konci roku," pokusil se je pobavit ředitel, „oficiální trofej patří Harrymu, který ji prozatím nechal u nás v Bradavicích, abyste se na ní všichni mohli podívat zblízka, ale stále bych chtěl předat ještě jednu trofej, tak snad mi naši hosté odpustí."

Tím na něj koukala celá škola nechápavě a sem tam nějaký student se otočil na svého kamaráda a oba si pokrčením rameny řekli, že neví, o čem to ten ředitel vlastně mluví.

„A zde je!" řekl a strhl jakousi látku a odhalil menší, méně úchvatnou trofej, ale přesto trofej. Na ní byly napsány jen dvě slova. TÝM CERRY.

To způsobilo upřímný smích téměř celé školy a pobavený potlesk všech se smyslem pro humor.

„No tak chlapci, pojďte si pro ni, je jenom vaše," pobídl je ředitel a Harry i Cedrik vykročili směrem k učitelskému stolu, kde se na sebe zazubili a podali si ruce a pak se chlapsky objali a poplácali se po zádech. „Tak nás nenechte čekat, obě ucha na vás čekají," a to jim stačilo, aby každý čapl ono zmiňované ucho a společně zvedli onu trofej nad hlavou. Teď už šíleli celé Bradavice, kdo nechtěl tleskat na Harryho vítězství, si chtěl zatleskat na Cedrikovo polo-vítězství.

„Ano ano… tohle je úžasný okamžik," pokračoval Brumbál, „být ředitelem je stresující práce občas, ale mít úžasné studenty vždy toto vynahradí a tuto profesi prostě musíte milovat. Když se rozhodlo, že se tento turnaj obnoví, nikdo neměl ani zdání, jak se mu povede a jestli dokáže vyburcovat zdravou rivalitu a přátelství… s ohledem zpět to bylo zbytečné strachování. Dva studenti z různých kolejí, dva soupeři, dva rivalové ve sportu... tito dva se ve všech důležitých momentech spojili, aby dali jeden na druhého pozor, a to je přesně to, o co nám všem šlo. Jste pýchou svých kolejí a profesorů, pánové."

„Vezmi si ho domů," zašeptal Harry Cedrikovi, když jim zase tleskali. Harry si připadal jak v divadle, tam se také tleská do té doby, než hlavní hrdinové odejdou do zákulisí. „Ať se s ním můžeš pochlubit doma."

„Díky," usmál se na něj Cedrik.

„To já děkuji, lepšího parťáka jsem si nemohl přát."

„To mi připomíná, že můžeme trošku upravit výzdobu," ušklíbl se ředitel a tleskl. Z poloviny nebelvírských závěsů se jako kouzlem objevila polovina křížených, byly z části nebelvírské a z části mrzimorské. Co ale na nich bylo nejzajímavější bylo to, že tam zase a znovu stálo TÝM CERRY.

Cedrik se jenom zasmál a pomocí hůlky také všem upravil odznáčky, i tam stálo hned tým Cerry.

„Tím ale samozřejmě můj výčet díků nekončí. Mluvil jsem zde o mezinárodní spolupráci a jedna osoba se stala téměř zhmotněním této myšlenky. Ano touto osobou je Fleur Delacourová! Studentka Krásnohůlek, která udělala vše proto, aby pomohla Harrymu k vítězství i jeho bezpečí. Jako ředitel této školy vám slečno mnohokrát děkuji."

Fleur jenom vstala a všem se postupně uklonila a komické bylo, že možná dostala větší potlesk… jo jo, krásné ženy to měly jednodušší.

„Už se můžete posadit," řekl Brumbál mile a poslat jej oba zpět ke stolům, Cedrik si vzal k tomu svému jejich trofej a tím tam způsobil velkou radost, všichni si chtěli sáhnout a podívat se. „Samozřejmě bych ale chtěl poděkovat všem zúčastněným školám, všem studentům, ministerským pracovníkům, ředitelům a profesorům. Bez vás by tento turnaj nikdy nemohl vzniknout," a pak Brumbál viditelně zvážněl. „Teď ale musím povědět i něco nepříjemného, ale jako ředitele školy je to moje morální povinnost. Voldemort se vrátil. Mnoho si z vás si o tom jistě přečetlo v novinách či v dopisech ze svých domovů, bohužel vše, co jste si přečetli, je pravda, a proto vás chci varovat, že takové nebezpečí hrozí a měli bychom všichni držet za jeden provaz, neboť společně jsme neporazitelný. Bradavice budou vždy symbolem naděje a ochrany, takže kdokoliv z vás, kdo tu sedíte, bez ohledu na věk, profesi či školu, můžete za mnou přijít a já vám nabídnu azyl nebo radu," řekl Brumbál a Harry se jenom podíval po svých přátelích, byl rád, že to nikdo nebere na lehkou váhu. Brumbál pokračoval v tomto duchu ještě chvilku dál a bylo vidět, že má pozornost velké části sálu, takže možná svými slovy něco ředitel změní, Harry v to chtěl moc věřit.

*ČŠ*

„Profesore Moody, mohu na moment?" doběhl po obědě Harry do jeho kabinetu.

„Nejsem váš profesor, Pottere, nikdy jsem nezačal, nemusíte mi tak říkat," dostalo se mu odpovědi a nabídnuté židle.

„Myslím, že je to oslovení, které používáme pro lidi, kterých si vážíme, pane, nezáleží, jak dlouho tu profesi vykonávali."

„V tom případě to nechám na vás," pokrčil Moody rameny. „Co vás sem přivádí?"

„Budu trochu arogantní a myslet jen na sebe, ale potřeboval jsem se na něco zeptat."

„Mluvte tedy."

„Mluvil jste o tom, co se stalo s panem ředitelem? Myslím jako kompletně o všem."

„Ano," kývl mu Moody, „Albus mi vysvětlil vše, co se stalo v době mé nepřítomnosti včetně toho, že mě zachránil váš plánek. Dobrá práce."

„Takže víte, že jsme vás mohli zachránit dříve, když bychom-," nadhodil Harry, ale Moody jej zastavil rukou.

„Už chápu, co mi chcete říct. Můžete to ale hodit za hlavu, jsem bystrozor a Albusův dlouholetý přítel, a i když jsme očividně neměli žádný způsob komunikace, tak i kdybychom měli, trval bych na tom, aby plán postupoval přesně takto. S teroristy se nevyjednává, to platí ve světě mudlů a tady je to podobné, když to převedeme na naší situaci. Když se člověk přidá k bystrozorům, musí odříkat jeden slib a v něm je zmíněno, že udělá vše proto, aby ochránil nevinné i za cenu svého života. Takže když by se Albus rozhodl zachránit mě a tím dovolil Voldemortovi povstat nebo ohrozit vás, tak bych ho akorát nakopal do zadnice. Nebudu vám tu tvrdit, Pottere, že v té truhle to byl nějaký med, ale zažil jsem ve válce mnohé, a nakonec všichni radši obětujeme sebe, než abychom viděli naše blízké trpět. A to je všechno k tomuto sentimentálnímu a ufňukanému tématu," zasmál se Moody. „Věřte, že jste si vedl dobře a doufám, že se mi jednoho dne podaří vás také něco naučit a nebudu to muset nechávat na někom falešném."

Harry na toto jenom spokojeně kývl, tohle tak nějak potřeboval slyšet.

*ČŠ*

Harry nikdy nestál o zástup fanynek a fanoušků a naštěstí to lidi chápali i teď, když se o něm zase psalo v dobrém. Takže když čekal ve vstupní síni, než přijedou kočáry, co je odvezou až na nádraží, stálo s ním jenom minimum lidí a samozřejmě Hedvika v kleci.

„Byl to úžasný rok," pověděl Cedrik, který seděl na svém ohromném kufru a pozoroval, jak si jeho přítelkyně povídá se svou kamarádkou.

„První dny mi to tak nepřipadalo," odvětil mu Harry.

„Nebudu tvrdit, že jsem občas neměl chuť tě ze začátku zaškrtit, že jsi nacpal svůj nos i do tohoto turnaje a já tak všude musel poslouchat, že Harry Potter tohle a Harry Potter tamto," odfrkl si Cedrik.

„Ještě štěstí, že Ritu Holobkovou už nikdo nepustil k dalším článkům o nás," souhlasil Harry, „jsem zvědav, kolik lidí se mě ještě zeptá, jestli opravdu preferuji polygamii."

Na to se Cedrik upřímně zasmál. „Ty jsi musel mít vždy něco navíc."

„Jestli mě budeš štvát, tak ti seberu ten náš společný pohár."

„Jako kdybych nic neřekl," ukázal Cedrik, že si zamyká svá ústa.

„Je to zvláštní jet domů po tom všem, co se stalo," přidala se Hermiona do debaty, „byl to šílený rok."

„Myslím, že jsme měli štěstí, že jsme dostali vůbec možnost tento turnaj reprezentovat. Kolik generací studentů si asi přálo, aby se tento turnaj obnovil a ono se tak stalo až za nás. Takže souhlasím, že to byl šílený rok, ale neměnil bych za nic a upřímně jsem rád, že mám ještě rok v Bradavicích před sebou, kdybych měl po této šanci jít jen někam pracovat, asi bych si to užil méně."

„Přiznej, že si chceš jenom užít další rok se mnou ve škole," nadhodil Harry.

„Prohlédl jsi mě, všechno se točí jenom kolem tebe," řekl Cedrik ironicky.

„Zvládnete to vůbec bez sebe ty dva měsíce?" nadhodila už z dálky Fleur, když se k nim blížila.

„Budeme si se Cedem každý den samozřejmě dopisovat," pověděl Harry, jako kdyby to úplně jasné.

„Jo, tým Cerry zůstává stále při sobě, to vy frantíci nemůžete pochopit," odmávl ji hraně Cedrik, „se podívej na Sebastiana, jak dopadl, vůbec nic vás tam na druhé straně neučí."

„Máš štěstí, Diggory, že jsem nedostala příležitost se zúčastnit, jinak bych ti tyto slova vmetla do obličeje."

„Čtvrté místo by na tebe čekalo s otevřenou náručí," ukázal ji Cedrik onu zmíněnou otevřenou náruč.

Fleur jenom prohodila vlasy a chytla Harryho za ruku a táhla ho pryč.

„Mucky, mucky," naznačil Cedrik líbání a Harry mu na to tou volnou rukou ukázal prostředníček.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se Harry.

„Někdo má povinnost mě ještě naposledy doprovodit k našemu kočáru."

„Že mě chceš unést," nadhodil pobaveně.

„Možná," protáhla tohle jediné slovo a usmála se na něj.

„Tak hlavně žádné zamykání do kufru," odvětil Harry.

„Příliš brzo na tento druh humoru," pověděla káravě, ale nemohla zastavit smích, takže ji to pokárání moc nevyšlo.

„A co ty? Už sis prošla nějaké nabídky bydlení?" změnil téma, když byli tak na půlce cesty.

„Něco mě zaujalo, ale čtrnáct dní budu určitě doma ve Francii, tak uvidíme, jestli se nabídka nějak změní. Pak chci ještě možná dodělat nějaké zkoušky na ministerstvu, abych měla ty správné papíry na to, co budu chtít dělat."

„Kdybys potřebovala mou pomoc, stačí říct. Slíbil jsem ti, že když vyhraji, udělám ti reklamu."

„To jsem si přála," souhlasila Fleur, „a dostala jsem toho tak tisíckrát více," usmála se, „z domova mi například napsali, že už mi tam chodí i nabídky se zaměstnáním. Novinky se šíří rychle očividně."

„Zasloužíš si jenom to nejlepší, Fleur," řekl vážně.

„I když jsem tě chtěla jenom využít, Harry?" pověděla hraně svůdně.

„Neznamená to, že jsem se nenechal chytit rád, někdy není špatné být využit, když tě to udělá šampionem."

„Aby ti to nevlezlo do hlavy, Harry."

„Povídá někdo, kdo byl před rokem nulou a teď se o něj perou zaměstnavatelé… stačilo být jenom hodnou holkou a pomáhat úžasnému Harrymu," nadhodil Harry a uhnul se její lehké facce. „Jmenuji se Fleur Delacourová a právě mě nevybrali do turnaje," napodoboval schválně velmi špatně její hlas ze začátku roku, „celý svět se spikl proti mě, pojď Harry, musíš mi pomoci."

„Počkej až budeš někdy chtít zase pomoci," hraně se urazila.

„Stejně jsme ale urazili dlouhou cestu," pověděl Harry nyní už vážně, „první den jsem tě nemohl pomalu ani vystát, jak jsi měla nos nahoru a urážela všechno, co mám na Bradavicích rád… a teď jsme tady, doprovázím tě až k místu odkud mi odjedeš a místo nějaké zajímavé rozlučky, kterou nedokážu vymyslet tu filozofuji."

„Chceš to ulehčit?" zasmála se líbezně.

Harry trošku váhavě kývl hlavou.

Fleur se tedy k němu naklonila a dala mu pusu na každou tvář. „Uvidíme se brzy, slibuji."

„Můžeš to celé zopakovat? Nějak jsem to minul."

Fleur se jenom usmála a dal mu jednu pusu na tvář. „Na druhou tvář dostaneš, až se znovu uvidíme," mrkla na něj a následně jej objala, žádné flirtování, žádné hraní, prostě milé obejmutí od někoho, kdo vás má jakýmkoliv způsobem rád.

„Budeš mi chybět, Fleur," pověděl upřímně.

„Jestli mi nebudeš odpovídat na dopisy, tak si pro tebe zajedu."

„Slibuješ?" pověděl vyzývavě. Fleur se na něj jenom tajemně usmála a pak bez dalších slov zamířila pryč. „Nepotvrdila jsi mi to!" křikl za ní, odpovědí mu byl ale jenom krásný smích.


	9. Epilog

„Pojď dál, Korneliusi, už tu na tebe čekám," pozval si Brumbál ještě současného ministra kouzel k sobě do pracovny, přece jenom měli domluvenou schůzku.

„Máte plno, Brumbále?" podivil se Kornelius Popletal, když si všiml, že tři židle jsou obsazené, ale odtud kde stál, nevěděl, kdo že tam vlastně sedí.

„Plno?" pověděl hraně překvapeně Albus a podíval se po třech lidech, kteří tu s ním seděli, „jsou tu kvůli stejné věci, Korneliusi, takže proto jsem vás sem pozval na jednou."

„Teď jste mě ztratil, Brumbále."

„Přišel jste mi jako každý rok navrhnout koho bych měl zvolit jako profesora obrany proti černé magii ne?" nadhodil Brumbál.

„Samozřejmě, madam Umbridgeová je moje první náměstkyně, což myslím říká dost o jejích kvalitách. Má taktéž splněné všechny potřebné zkoušky a má zkušenosti s edukací," nechodil Kornelius Popletal kolem horké kaše.

„Chápu, Korneliusi, ale jak vidíš, jdeš trochu pozdě," pověděl Albus omluvně, „toto místo je minimálně na dva roky zamluvené, spíše na tři, jestli mé plány půjdou, jak mají."

„Jste si jistý, Brumbále?"

„Samozřejmě," pokýval si hlavou Brumbál a pak ukázal na první křeslo. „Alastor Moody se přihlásil okamžitě na své místo, které měl právoplatně dostat, pokud by nebyl přepaden a vězněn. Sám mi oznámil, že by ale neměl na to, aby učil všech čtrnáct hodin, tak přišel s originálním nápadem. Víte, Korneliusi, jaký nápad to byl? Asistent profesora. Ano přesně tak, Alastor Moody jako nejzkušenější bystrozor povede naše studenty od pátého ročníku nahoru, tedy ty studenty, kteří dokážou jeho výuku přijmout a pochopit a pro mladší ročníky jsme společně vybrali někoho mladého plného energie."

V ten moment se postavila Fleur Delacourová a uklonila se ministrovi kouzel.

„No není to skvělý nápad? Slečna Delacourová splnila všechny potřebné zkoušky a doplnila si potřebné vzdělání tento měsíc a kdyby to nestačilo, její praxe mluví za vše. Přece jenom naučit jednoho čtrnáctiletého studenta, aby vyhrál turnaj navržen našim ministerstvem, aby tvrdě vyzkoušel sedmnáctileté adepty je něco vynikajícího. A navíc je to přesně to, co si ministerstvo přeje, neboť jsou vypsané i dotace na zaměstnání mladých lidí čerstvě ze školy, takže jedné takové dotace Bradavice využijí, aby na našich zálohách nebylo zaměstnání dalšího profesora nijak poznat. Tak či tak ale Alastor souhlasil se sníženou mzdou."

Kornelius věděl, že tento rok prohrál, mohl nesouhlasit s mladou holkou, jak chtěl a nejspíše by i uspěl, kdyby došel za Luciusem, ale ani ten by nezvládl zdiskreditovat Alastora Moodyho. „Zkusím to tedy příští rok znovu, Brumbále."

„Nemusíte se ani snažit, pane ministře," ozval se třetí hlas a z pohodlného křesla vstal Sirius Black ve velmi drahém hábitu, který jen ukazoval majetek rodiny Blacků. „Příští rok bude můj a věřte mi, že mám v plánu tu hloupou kletbu zrušit, abych si užil učení až do svého důchodu. Samozřejmě jsem se přihlásil až na příští rok, protože třináct let v Azkabanu pro NEVINNÉHO člověka udělá svoje, ale mám rok, abych se zotavil, dal si své věci do pořádku a dodělal si pár kurzů a zkoušek."

„Samozřejmě," zatvářil se Kornelius všelijak. „V tom případě se nenechte dámo a pánové rušit. Ven trefím i sám," a s těmito slovy zůstali v ředitelně jen čtyři lidé, všichni s úsměvem na tváři.

*ČŠ*

Albus Brumbál měl před sebou hodně složité rozhodnutí a člověk před ním mu to samozřejmě vůbec neulehčoval.

„Víte, že mluvím pravdu, Brumbále," řekl Bartemius Skrk senior.

„Vím, že si myslíte, že mluvíte pravdu, Bartemiusi," odvětil mu Albus.

„Ministerstvo mě nyní potřebuje, pokud nepřijme místo po Amelii někdo schopný, celá její snaha proti Voldemortovi skončí na tom úřadu."

„A ten někdo schopný jste samozřejmě vy."

„Neurážejte mě, Brumbále, za mé vlády jsem snížil počty smrtijedů na možné minimum."

„A poslal jste s nimi i nevinného Siriuse Blacka do Azkabanu, kolik dalších takových máte na svých rukách, Bartemiusi?"

„Nedělejte jako kdybyste neměl svého malého smrtijeda Snapea u sebe ve škole."

„Severus Snape je hrdina."

„Ušetřete mě tohoto, Brumbále," odfrkl si Bartemius Skrk. „Chceme to samé, zavřít všechny smrtijedy a nedovolit Voldemortovi, aby se vrátil."

„Máme ale rozdílné metody," bylo vše, co na to řekl Brumbál, pak si ale lehce povzdechl. „Vymazal jste Bertě paměť, což nakonec vedlo k její smrti. Obelhal jste ministerstvo, když jste unesl svého syna z Azkabanu a následně jste ho ovládal kletbou Imperius. Jakákoliv tato věc by vám zaručila lístek do Azkabanu, všechny takhle pospolu jsou neúnosné."

„Můžete mě tam poslat až tohle období skončí."

„Dobře víte, že vás nemohu obvinit ani až tato zákopová válka skončí, nikdo by nebral vážně uvěznění od někoho, kdo patří za mříže také."

„V tom případě se své funkce vzdám až bude Voldemortovi konec, můžu složit i Neporušitelný slib. Zbavíme se smrtijedů a pak se přesunu do svého venkovského domu a pověsím politiku na hřebík. Dobře víte, Brumbále, že beze mě bude tahle válka trvat mnohem déle, jedině se mnou bude mít Amelia volné pole působnosti."

„Běžte do své komnaty, Bartemiusi, musím si to promyslet."

Bartemius Skrk senior si jenom odfrkl, ale poslechl a zamířil do skrytých komnat, kde prozatím přebýval. Albus Brumbál si unaveně sundal brýle a promnul oči, na tohle byl už starý.

*ČŠ*

Harry Potter si zrovna četl v Zobí ulici knížku, kterou si vzal z hromady nikdy nedotknutých knih, co měl Dudley pro sebe, když v ten moment zazvonil zvonek.

„Kluku! Dojdi otevřít," ozvalo se hlasitě.

Harry jenom unaveně zavřel knížku a vydal se po schodech dolů, aby na přání milých příbuzných otevřel. Tam ale za dveřmi stál někdo, koho opravdu nečekal.

„Ahoj, Harry, nechceš se jít projít?" usmála se na něj krásně Fleur v nádherných šatech, které do světa nekouzelníků výborně zapadaly. Harry věděl, že kdyby chtěla, tak v tuhle chvíli podepíše tak stovku modelingových smluv jenom podle toho, jak vypadala. Co ale Harry věděl také, bylo to, že za tou krásou se skrývá něco mnohem důležitějšího.

„Nic na světě by mi neudělalo větší radost," usmál se na ní, protože věděl, že žádný lepší dárek k narozeninám už nedostane.

*ČŠ*

Sirius Black seděl v klidu svého domova a četl si mnoho článků, na kterých byl Harry, jeho fotka nebo něco o něm, chtěl to vše vystřihat a zvěčnit na budoucí generace, ale jeden článek byl tak naprosto perfektní, že si ho musel přečíst znovu.

 _Harry Potter to dokázal. Chlapec-který-přežil znovu ukázal své schopnosti přežít a porazit nemožné a stal se nejmladším šampionem v historii turnaje Tří kouzelnických škol a zanechal daleko za sebou jména jako Viktor Krum či Sebastian Bonaccord, starší studenty, kteří jsou známý buď jako úžasní chytač nebo tím, že jejich předek se stal nejhlavnějším hlavounem Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků. Harry Potter porazil i svého školního rivala Cedrika Diggoryho, který skončil bodově na druhém místě._

 _Podařilo se mi i získat jeho pár slov, co na svůj úspěch pověděl?_

 _„Bylo to velmi obtížné, konkurence byla vysoká a musel jsem ze začátku bojovat s tím, že mi nikdo nevěřil."_

 _Ano, to je důležité zmínit, drazí čtenáři, Harry Potter už od vylosování musel snášet lži a pomluvy, že své jméno vhodil do Ohnivého poháru sám, později se ale ukázalo, že to vykonal Bartemius Skrk junior, obviněný smrtijed, z důvodu, aby Harryho zabil. Harry Potter toho ale měl na srdci více._

 _„Já se ale nechtěl vzdát, víte? Věděl jsem, že jsem v tom nevinně a že pokud nezesílím, může se mi něco stát, a to jsem samozřejmě nevěděl o Vy-víte-kom. Jak ale má někdo jako já zesílit v tak krátké době? Knihovna mi byla samozřejmě otevřená, ale člověk potřebuje mnohem více než teorii a zvlášť když se má setkat v tváří tvář nejen nebezpečným zvířatům. Historie ale už ví, co mi pomohlo nejvíce. Fleur Delacourová se ukázala v pravý okamžik, protože mi věřila a nechtěla pozorovat tu nespravedlnost, co se stala. Nabídla mi trénink, své znalosti, rady a za ten rok společně s mou drahou kamarádkou Hermionou Grangerovou ze mě udělala mnohem silnějšího a zkušenějšího člověka, který díky tomu dokázal vyhrát tuto prestižní trofej a celé to přežít i po pokusu o můj život Baremiusem Skrkem juniorem."_

 _Bohužel na více otázek nemohl Harry Potter odpovědět, ale myslím, že každý i z tohoto kousku pochopí, jakými hrdiny Harry Potter a Fleur Delacourová jsou a že celý svět může být rád, že oni a ředitel Albus Percival Brumbál byli na svých místech, neboť bez jejich zásahu by Vy-víte-kdo mohl znovu povstat a začít další špatné časy pro celý náš národ._

 _Pro Denního věštce Andy Smudgley._


End file.
